Sonríe entre mis labios
by Monteithsgron
Summary: Después de un accidente, para Santana todo está borroso y no recuerda nada, pero la doctora Fabray le ayudará a crear nuevos recuerdos.
1. Chapter 1

Los pasillos cada vez están más oscuros en el hospital. Las salas, se inundan de lamentos de enfermos, de últimos latidos de corazones que un día bombearon fuerte, de familiares que visitan a sus parientes con la esperanza de que por Navidad, estén de nuevo en casa. No sé qué hacer, ando por los pasillos aguantando ese ambiente desolador, rodeado de muerte. Paseo por las puertas de las habitaciones, y el pitido de las máquinas se clava en mi sentido, como si quisiera decirme algo. Me paro en frente de una de las habitaciones, en la que no escucho ningún ruido. Miro hacia adentro, y una chica, más o menos de mi edad, yace tumbada y con los ojos cerrados. No sé qué hace aquí, es demasiado joven para estar en esta planta. Me decido a entrar en su habitación, cerrando la puerta a mi paso. Tiene el pelo negro, con la tez tostada, unos labios rosados y unas largas pestañas. Me siento a su lado encima de la cama, y veo que el médico que la trata se ha dejado sus informes aquí. Los cojo y los ojeo un poco. Santana López, veintiséis años. Está en coma, pero no pone ningún tipo de causas. Dejo de nuevo los informes donde los he cogido antes, encima de la silla y vuelvo a mirar a la chica. Ninguna expresión en su rostro, solemnidad. Entonces, la tomo de la mano. Su temperatura corporal choca con mis frías y pálidas manos, que agarran la suya. Tan joven, ¿qué le habrá pasado? De repente, y casi sin esperarlo, su mano se aferra sobre la mía, haciendo que me sobresalte al sentirla. Aprieto su mano, y ella lo hace con la mía. Me levanto de la cama, pero no suelta mi mano. Sus ojos comienzan a abrirse, haciéndose aún más enormes que antes. Sus ojos entrecerrados me miran, con la boca entreabierta. Intenta hablar, pero la paro poniéndole el dedo encima de sus labios.

La tarde transcurre, y me sacaron a rastras de la habitación de aquella chica. Santana López… Santana López. Me sonaba ese nombre, me retumbaba en la cabeza.

-Quinn.-Me dice una voz desde la puerta de la sala. Levanto la cabeza del periódico que ojeaba.-La chica quiere verte. –Asiento y me levanto yendo hacia la habitación de la chica. Santana López. No me lo podía sacar de la cabeza, pero aun así, entro en su habitación. La chica está incorporada, con el pelo un poco alborotado, pero en mi mente se reproduce la frase: "esta chica, es realmente preciosa". Entro en la habitación, igual que antes, cerrando la puerta. La chica se me queda mirando, hasta que me siento en la silla que hay a su lado, donde antes estaban los informes.

-¿La conozco?-Me pregunta mirándome atentamente. Niego, y acerco mi silla a la cama.

-Soy la doctora Fabray.-Digo echando mi flequillo a un lado, mientras no aparta la mirada de mí.-Lo que no comprendo es… Cómo te has despertado de un coma así.-Le digo frunciendo el ceño.

-No sé ni quién soy, voy a saber cómo me he despertado de un coma.-Replica cerrando los ojos y apoyando su cabeza contra la pared. Resopla y se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

-Eh, escúchame.-Le digo sentándome a su lado, bajando sus manos de la cabeza haciendo que me mira. Clava su mirada en mí, mirándome sin parpadear. Tiene los ojos más negros, profundos e impactantes que he visto en toda mi vida.-Suele pasar que al despertar así no recuerdes nada. Eres Santana López, aquí pone que eras una parte importante de una gran empresa en Los Ángeles pero.. Te despidieron.-Digo haciendo una pausa, y volviendo a mirarla a los ojos, mientras niega. Era una chica preciosa, y me pregunto, ¿estoy mirando a una chica? Lo normal sería que me fijara en su hermano, en su novio, pero no… La estoy mirando a ella.

-No me acuerdo de nada.-Dice agachando la cabeza.

-Escúchame, no pasa nada. Esto lleva su tiempo.-Le digo cogiéndola de la mano, esa mano que antes me había apretado la mano hasta que le había hecho caso. La puerta se abre de repente, y una voz me llama para que salga fuera, dejando a la chica dentro de su habitación.

-Doctora, no tiene a nadie.-Dice el enfermero, mirando su informe. Me pongo las manos en la cintura, y miro hacia la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?-Le pregunto.

-Dos semanas, doctora, y nadie ha preguntado por ella desde entonces. Ni tiene hermanos, ni padres, ni está casada. Además, le embargaron su casa.-Concluye el enfermero, que se va por donde ha venido. Me apoyo en la pared, y decido entrar de nuevo en la habitación con la chica. Me mira, viéndome cerrar la puerta, y me siento de nuevo a su lado.

-Por su cara no creo que sean buenas noticias.-Dice haciendo su mirada aún más penetrante que antes.-¿Qué tengo?

-No es sobre tu salud, Santana.-Le digo. Se tranquiliza un poco y se permite echarse de nuevo en el respaldo de la cama.

-Oh, entonces es sobre… Mi vida.-Afirma arqueando una ceja. Ese gesto me parece provocativo, me aclaro la voz y consigo seguir.

-Sí, emmh… Lee esto.-Digo dándole el informe donde viene toda su vida. Se queda mirándolo unos segundos y me lo tiende en la mano.

-Vamos, que estaba igual que ahora mismo, sin recordar nada, sin sentimientos… Y sin casa.-Dice devolviéndome el papel. No me esperaba esa respuesta, pero asiento. Una idea se me pasa rauda por la cabeza, sin siquiera pensar la suelto.

-Ven a mi casa.-Le suelto. Queda sorprendida y al principio tartamudea un poco antes de contestarme.

-¿Debería?-Pregunta.

-No tienes otro sitio.-Digo poniéndome de pie, y metiendo mis manos en la bata.

-Confío en ti.


	2. Eres Increíble

Capítulo 12

Veo como está ordenando las cosas en el armario de arriba. Su camiseta se estira, y deja ver la zona baja de su espalda, donde tiene dos pequeños hoyuelos. La vista se me fija en esa zona, mientras coloca bien su ropa. Desde la terraza de su gran casa, en frente de una gran vista hacia la playa, la miro. Ella termina de colocar la ropa y su camiseta se baja, instantáneamente miro hacia el mar. Algo tengo claro, antes de lo que quiera que me pasase, era de todo menos heterosexual. Viene hacia mí, y echa su pelo rubio hacia un lado, haciendo que fije mi mirada en la curva de su cuello.

-Ya está, he colocado toda mi ropa.-Dice sentándose en frente de mí. Estoy en la casa de una doctora que me ha despertado de un coma y es… Preciosa.

-No me ha dejado que la ayude.-Le reprocho volviéndola a mirar.

-No es conveniente que hagas esfuerzos ahora mismo, estás débil.-Dice fijando sus ojos en mí. Son verdes, los más verdes que he visto nunca.

-Como usted diga, doctora.-Le respondo.

-No me llames de usted, ni doctora.-Me dice sonriendo.-Me llamo Quinn.

-Perdona.-Digo sonriéndole. Deja ver sus perfectos dientes al hacerlo, y sus ojos se arrugan al sonreír. Es más preciosa de lo que había imaginado nunca.

-No importa. ¿Sigues sin recordar nada?-Me pregunta. Niego, y ella se sienta a mi lado, rozando mi brazo al hacerlo.

-No, pero me da igual. No tenía nada antes, ahora al menos tengo nuevos recuerdos.-Digo resoplando y apoyándome contra la silla de nuevo.

-Pero es importante que recuerdes, al menos, qué hacías en tu vida.-Dice. Me encojo de hombros y la miro.-Vamos a hacer una cosa, dime lo que te gustaría hacer ahora y vamos a hacerlo, quizás así comiences a recordar. Venga, dime.-Dice sujetando mi mano. Lo primero que pienso es: "me está agarrando la mano, estoy mirando sus labios". Ahora mismo, tengo curiosidad por saber a qué sabrán sus labios.

-Bueno, querría ir a la playa.-Digo mirando al mar.

-Claro, vamos.-Dice levantándose y colocándose bien la camiseta que dejaba ver su firme vientre y su pequeño ombligo. Me levanto y voy detrás de ella, siguiéndola hacia la puerta que lleva a la playa.

-La suerte de ser doctora, ¿no Quinn?-Digo soltando una pequeña risa.

-La suerte de haber podido estudiar una carrera.-Dice volviéndose sonriendo. La sigo y me pongo a su altura, yendo hacia la orilla. No sé si es el viento, que está más cerca de mí que antes, pero un olor dulce llega desde su cuello hasta a mí.-Bueno, y… ¿Qué te hace sentir este lugar?-Pregunta parándose en la orilla, mirando cómo me paro al lado de ella.

-No lo sé… Tranquilidad, paz…-Digo mirándola. Me mira entrecerrando los ojos, pero no puedo dejar de mirar sus labios.-Lo único que sé de mí es que no tenía nada, nadie me quería. Ni tengo casa, ni amigos, ni familia, ni trabajo… Es lo que se llama.. Estar sola.

-Santana, quizás ese accidente es la oportunidad de empezar una nueva vida. Quizás tú no lo supieras, pero alguien se moría por pasar tiempo contigo. Porque, ¿por qué si no ibas a despertarte del coma así?-Me pregunta girando su cabeza hacia mí esperando mi respuesta.

-Quizás tengas razón y no fue una casualidad.-Digo refiriéndome a cuando me tomó la mano en la habitación. Sonríe y sabe que es por eso.

-Lo que quiero decir es, que ahora puedes empezar a importarle a la gente. Lo que no voy a permitir es que utilices tu amnesia como una manera para autodestruirte como persona, porque sinceramente, si la gente no te quería no tienes porqué martirizarte ahora. –Sonríe y por propio instinto, no sé si suyo, o de ella, nos abrazamos.

-Eres increíble.


	3. Chapter 3

Trago saliva, abro los ojos. La visión de la playa por la ventana me ciega, y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos echándome hacia el otro lado de la cama con los ojos cerrados. Me froto los ojos y los abro, dirigiendo mi mirada hacia la puerta. Santana está ahí, de pie, en la puerta, esperando a que me despierte. Me incorporo rápidamente, quitándome el pelo de la cara, un poco nerviosa.

-Creí que estabas despierta, lo siento.-Dice Santana encogiéndose de hombros y dándose la vuelta, para salir de la habitación.

-No, no. No te vayas, ¿qué ocurre?-Le digo bajando la camiseta que tenía por encima de la cintura.

-Yo… Quería saber si se sabe algo de lo que me pasó, pero no te molesto.

-No me molestas, ven, siéntate.-Le digo golpeando la cama suavemente. Ella agacha la cabeza, y se acerca hacia mí sentándose a mi lado. Agacha la cabeza y no logra decir nada, simplemente apoyar sus manos sobre su cabeza, dejando que sus pelos le cubran la cara.-Santana…-Le digo quitando sus manos de su cara. Me mira, tiene los ojos vidriosos y sus ojos no pueden evitar que una primera lágrima caiga por su mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios. Me quedo mirándolos, como si fuera una idiota.

-No he vivido hasta ahora, Quinn. No he tenido vida. ¿Qué hice antes de todo? ¿Era cruel y por eso nadie me quería?-Comienza a llorar y se vuelve a echar las manos a la cara. Quito de nuevo sus manos de la cara, abrazándola y haciendo que su cabeza se pegara contra mi pecho. Sigue llorando contra mi pecho, y mascullando entre dientes cosas ininteligibles.

-Santana… -Digo echándome hacia atrás en la cama con ella. Se agarra a mí, enganchando su mano en mi camiseta blanca, alterando su respiración. Acaricio su mejilla, quitando el rastro de las lágrimas que van cayendo por su mejilla, y beso su cabeza.-No merece la pena llorar por eso.-La pego más contra mí, y parece que su llanto va cesando, mientras yo la abrazo. Levanta la cabeza y me mira, con los ojos rojos de llorar.

-Te… Te he preparado el desayuno. Anoche llegaste tarde del hospital…-Miro hacia abajo, hacia sus ojos, quitándole los rastros de las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos. Tengo el impulso de inclinar un poco la cabeza y llegar a besarla, pero me paro y beso su frente. Me ha preparado el desayuno, a mí.

-Vaya… Gracias.-Digo sonriendo, sorprendida. Me incorporo, y cojo su cara entre mis manos, haciendo que me mire a los ojos. Casi me he perdido, me está mirando fija y profundamente, me está estudiando. Sabe quién soy y qué quiero.-Santana, si te ha pasado esto es porque la vida te ha dado la oportunidad de comenzar una nueva vida, no la desperdicies.-Sonríe, me abraza y le respondo a ese abrazo.

Me levanto, levantándola a ella también de la cama, y dirigiéndome a la cocina.

-Quinn, en la terraza.-Dice Santana, corrigiendo mi camino.

Zumo de naranja, tostadas, tortitas, mermelada, huevos y bacon, cereales… Miro a Santana, que se queda a la entrada de la terraza.

-Madre mía…-Digo mirando la mesa y mirándola a ella casi con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunta Santana entrando en la terraza.

-Que nunca habían hecho esto por mí.-Le digo sentándome en una silla, al lado de ella.

-¿La gente suele conocerte?-Me pregunta. Niego, y cojo una tostada con mermelada, dando un bocado, ayudando a bajarlo tragando un poco de zumo de naranja.-La gente que no te conoce te ve fría, distante.

-No soy así, ¿por qué me ven así?-Digo dejando la tostada en el plato, girándome hacia ella.

-Porque eres médico, rubia y guapa. Pero no te conocen.

-¿Rubia y guapa? ¿De verdad?-Le cuestiono.

-Rubia eres. Y guapa… Eso es algo indudable, Quinn.-Me dice mirándome con media sonrisa.

-Es algo que no me dicen a menudo, bueno, nunca me lo han dicho.-Digo echándome hacia atrás en la silla.

-Pues eres preciosa, Quinn.-Dice acariciando mi barbilla con su mano. Me sonrojo y agacho la cabeza, sujetando su mano.

-La gente me ve fría, porque me ve como la Doctora Fabray.

-Me gusta la Doctora Fabray.-Dice Santana mirándome fijamente, otra vez.

-¿Por qué te gusta la Doctora Fabray?

-Porque me despertó de un coma.


	4. El sabor de tus labios

Estoy sentada frente al ordenador, son las diez de la noche. Los informes están terminados, y Santana intenta reconocer algunos informes de su antiguo trabajo para intentar recobrar la memoria. Está sentada en el sofá, con los papeles por delante, intentando reconocer algo que lee. El tirante de su camiseta cae delicado sobre so brazo, dejando ver el apetecible hueco que forma su clavícula en su cuello. Retiro mi vista de ella, y cierro el portátil que llevaba toda la tarde abierto. Mi móvil comienza a vibrar, así que descuelgo.

-¿Sí?-Pregunto.

-Quinn, soy Zack.-Dice. Zack, uno de los enfermeros. Nunca suelo hablar con otros médicos, ya que son bastante más mayores que yo, y ni siquiera me entienden.

-Hola Zack, ¿qué tal?-Pregunto dándome la vuelta y yendo hacia el pasillo, desde donde veo a Santana que sigue removiendo papeles encima de la mesa.

-Bien. Oye, te llamaba para preguntarte si querías venir a una fiesta en mi casa, ahora mismo.-Propone. Me quedo mirando a Santana, sin saber qué responderle.-Puedes traer a Santana.-Añade.

-Está bien, iremos. Hasta luego.-Le digo colgando el teléfono. Salgo del pasillo, llegando al salón donde Santana alza la mirada para mirarme.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Me dice preocupada.

-Nada. ¿Te apetecería ir a una fiesta? Los Ángeles, fiesta, alcohol, música y es viernes.-Le propongo.

-Estaría bien, no sé si he ido a una fiesta alguna vez.-Dice mirándome de nuevo.

-Pues… Nos vamos ya.-Le digo sonriendo. Ella asiente, y yo voy a arreglarme. Estoy duchándome, pero puedo ver a través del cristal del pasillo cómo busca ropa en su cajón y como se cambia. Me doy la vuelta, ¿pero qué estoy haciendo? Estaba mirando cómo se quitaba la camiseta y se quedaba en sujetador. Sé que no soy heterosexual, pero es Santana. No puedo estar así por ella, es una paciente… Pero vive en mi casa. ¿Eso la convierte en mi amiga, en mi compañera, en una paciente? No lo sabía.

Salgo de la ducha hacia mi habitación, viendo como entra en la ducha con una toalla en el pecho. Me enfundo unos pantalones negros, una camiseta de tirantes y una chaqueta americana color rosa palo y unos altos tacones negros. Me seco el pelo, y decido dejarlo rizado, tal y como está.

Tras un rato pensando en la habitación, moviendo el móvil entre mis manos y esperando a que Santana acabara de arreglarse, aparece por la puerta. Es simplemente preciosa. Lleva unos pantalones ceñidos igual que los míos, pero en su caso son blancos, al igual que sus dientes. Lleva una chaqueta americana azul marino, y un jersey negro que hace juego con sus tacones del mismo color.

-Nos… ¿Nos vamos?-Me pregunta. Asiento, y sin decir nada, entramos en el coche y nos dirigimos hacia casa de Zack.

-¿Has conseguido algo?-Le pregunto refiriéndome a los archivos que ha estado ojeando esta tarde. Ella niega y se encoje de hombros.

-Números, números y más números.-Dice negando y agachando la cabeza.

-Bueno, no desesperemos. Esto suele ser difícil, no es cuestión de un día.-Digo estrechando su mano en un semáforo. Ella sonríe y también aprieta la mía.

Llegamos a casa de Zack, donde las luces y la gente se ven desde fuera, y la música altera la tranquilidad de la calle. Entramos, ya que la puerta está abierta. Todo el mundo salta, baila, canta, habla. Conozco a algunos, pero la mayoría son algunos ex compañeros de facultad de Zack. Zack se acerca a nosotras y no nos saluda, sólo nos da un vaso de plástico rojo con algo dentro. Santana y yo nos encojemos de hombros y bebemos del vaso que nos acaba de extender Zack.

Los vasos caen uno tras otro, dejando un rastro de ellos en el suelo que seguramente, él , resacoso, mañana tendrá que limpiarlo todo. Pero nos da igual. Santana y yo saltamos, cantamos y gritamos a la vez, alrededor de todos. Ella se lo merece, lo está pasando bastante mal. Un chico se le acerca por detrás, y ella se da la vuelta. Casi quiero darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero no lo hago. Santana lo empuja hacia atrás para que la deje en paz de una vez y el chico se va por donde ha venido. Zack se nos acerca, y hace que subamos a la planta de arriba, donde hay más gente. Santana y yo aceptamos y nos dirigimos hacia la planta de arriba, casi sin ver los escalones. Ella se ríe, yo me río. Esto no es bueno, soy doctora pero… Bah, al infierno la carrera de medicina. Hoy es viernes noche, hoy tengo que disfrutar.

Llegamos a una de las habitaciones, en la que todos están sentados con una botella en medio. Oh dios mío, lo que mi cerebro ebrio me dice, es que se teme lo peor. La botella comienza a rodar, y un chico moreno y una chica también morena se besan. Luego, Zack con un chico, aunque él es hetero. Me hace tanta gracia verlo así. Alguien que vomita en el baño de al lado y se le escucha en nuestra habitación. Santana se ofrece a tirar, y la botella gira, y gira, y gira y tengo muy claro que va a parar en mí, como acaba de hacer. Santana levanta la cabeza y me mira, con un tono un poco más serio, pero con media sonrisa en el rostro. Es normal, está borracha. Todo el mundo pide beso, y Zack está en la ventana intentando tomar el aire.

De rodillas, me acerco a ella y ella se acerca a mí. Apenas puedo pronunciar una palabra, porque estoy demasiado borracha para hacerlo, y ella también, pero soy totalmente consciente de lo que estoy haciendo. Se acerca a mí, más de lo esperado, y un embriagador olor a su perfume llega hasta mí, en ese momento me doy cuenta: estoy totalmente embaucada por Santana López. Todo el mundo corea "¡BESO! ¡BESO!", y no lo hago esperar más. Atrapo su labio inferior entre los míos, pero quiero un poco más, así que me atrevo a jugar con su lengua, sujetando su cuello por debajo de su pelo color negro. Ella me sigue, ninguna de las dos paramos, supongo que será por la borrachera, pero ahí estamos, besándonos en medio de un círculo de gente que quiere más y más.

(Contado por Santana)

Un dolor de cabeza terrible me inunda la cabeza, al igual que la luz hace que casi me muera al abrir los ojos. Las arcadas de la que supongo que es Quinn me despiertan, y hacen que instantáneamente me levante de la cama. Como puedo, me acerco al baño, donde está de rodillas, vomitando todo lo que bebió la noche anterior. Me pongo de rodillas a su lado, y sujeto su pelo para que no le moleste al vomitar. Está tan preciosa incluso en estas situaciones, y anoche… Era tan preciosa. Aún parece que tengo el sabor de sus labios en los míos, el sabor de ella implantado en mí.

Me levanto y voy a la cocina, a por un poco de agua. Vuelvo al baño y ella sigue con las manos apoyadas en la cabeza, esperándome. Se lo doy y bebe a pequeños sorbos el agua. La ayudo a levantarse y la pongo encima de la taza del wáter, para que pueda beber mejor.

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunto con la voz débil, ante mi dolor de cabeza.

-Mejor…-Dice echándose el pelo a un lado y devolviéndome el vaso de agua.

-Ahora eres tú la doctora.-Dice riendo levemente. Asiento y vuelvo a darle un poco de agua.

-Si no tienes dolor de cabeza, tendrás que cuidarme tú a mí.-Digo mirando sus labios, con media sonrisa. Coge una gomilla del cajón y me la tiende en la mano para que le haga una coleta. Como puedo, cojo todo su pelo y lo recojo en una coleta que no está muy bien echa, pero que deja caer un mechón de pelo sobre sus mejillas, haciéndola aún más preciosa. Se muerde el labio inferior, y ruego para mí misma que no haga eso que no podré controlarme.

-¿Te acuerdas de todo?-Pregunta Quinn.

-Sí, ¿y tú?

-También.-Responde ella. Agacho la cabeza, y no sé si alegrarme o maldecir porque ya nada será igual.-¿Tienes el número de alguno de esos tíos?-Pregunto con un ápice de sonrisa en mis labios, pero pregunto con desgana.

-No.-Responde sin más. Me mira a los ojos, y yo no sé qué decirle.

-No saben lo que se pierden.-Digo para romper la tensión.

-Santana, yo… No soy heterosexual.-Me quedo congelada. Quinn no es heterosexual. Provoca en mí una sonrisa que reprimo hacia dentro, intentando no exteriorizarlo.-¿Te ocurre algo?

-Que yo tampoco lo soy.


	5. Doctora Fabray

La tumbo en la cama, ya que a mí se me han pasado las ganas de echar todo lo que bebí ayer al wáter, y recuesto a Santana sobre la almohada. La resaca le tendría que haber pasado hace horas, pero sigue así, tumbada en la cama con un dolor de cabeza terrible y amenazando con vomitar. Al igual que ella hizo conmigo, le sujeto el pelo para que pueda vomitar en un cubo de plástico que tiene a su lado. Vuelvo a reposar su cabeza sobre la almohada, dándole un poco de agua y acariciando su mejilla, que ahora parece pálida sin dejar ver un ápice de su tez morena.

-Debería haber pasado ya la resaca…-Dice con la voz apagada.

-Creo que has enfermado.-Digo tocándole la frente para comprobar si tiene algo de fiebre.

-Lo que me hacía falta.-Dice ladeando la cabeza hacia la derecha, cerrando los ojos, y dejando que su cuello marque sus músculos notablemente. ¿Podría acercarme y besar su cuello y luego dejar un rastro de mí, mordiéndola? Podría, y de hecho, lo deseo.

-Recuerda que soy doctora.-Le digo sonriéndole. Ella asiente y vuelve a mirarme, sujetando la mano que tengo puesta en su mejilla. Me levanto dirigiéndome a la cocina a por un poco de coca cola, para que deje de vomitar, pero ella me sujeta por el brazo y hace que me quede sentada.

-¿Dónde vas?-Me pregunta preocupada, tosiendo un poco.

-A la cocina, ahora vuelvo.-Le digo extrañada ante lo que acaba de hacer.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Creí que ibas al hospital.-Dice sonriéndome.

-San, es sábado, yo no trabajo los sábados.-Suelto su mano con una sonrisa, y le traigo el vaso de coca cola para que deje de vomitar. Me mira apoyada sobre el cabecero de la cama, con los ojos entrecerrados, estudiando mis movimientos.-Parece que no te fías de mí.-Le digo sonriendo, sentándome a su lado y tendiéndole el vaso de coca cola.

-Eres la única persona que conozco, y la única que a pesar de todo está conmigo, aunque esté así..-Dice señalándose.-Sigue estando a mi lado.-Sonrío y me levanto de la cama, cogiendo un fonendoscopio que tenía guardado en el armario.-¿Qué vas a hacerme?-Pregunta arqueando las cejas?

-Nada, es un fonendoscopio, Santana.-Digo enseñándoselo mientras me lo cuelgo al cuello.

-Ya, pero… ¿Por qué tienes uno en tu casa?

-Porque soy la única doctora que hay en la urbanización.-Digo sentándome de nuevo a su lado.

-Ya, pero… Con eso no se pueden estudiar los vómitos.

-Antes te he visto toser, puede que esto sea síntoma de algo más que unos simples vómitos y se una a una gran gripe. ¿Te puedes levantar la camiseta?-Le pregunto. Ella se queda callada, y no responde.-¿Santana?

-Es que… No llevo sujetador.-Dice entre cerrando los ojos, esperando ver mi reacción. Cada momento con ella, es una provocación. Es un reto constante para que no me lance a sus labios a besarla.

-No… No pasa nada. Ponte las manos en los… Pechos.-Digo poniéndome el fonendoscopio en los oídos. Ella se levanta la camiseta lentamente, poniendo su brazo en medio de sus pechos para que no pueda verla. Ayudo a que se quite la camiseta, y la dejo a un lado de su cabeza.

-¿Está frío?-Pregunta mirándolo. Asiento.

-Espera un momento.-Le digo sonriendo. Meto el fonendoscopio por mi ropa, llegando a mi vientre y pegándolo allí, haciendo que el calor que emana de mí lo absuelva el frío metal que acaba de darme una punzada de frío en el vientre. Después de treinta segundos, lo quito de mi vientre y lo pongo en su pecho.

-No hacía falta…-Intenta decir, pero pongo mi dedo en su boca, para que no hable. Me centro en los latidos de su corazón, en los que podrían no estar sonando ahora mismo si no hubiera despertado de ese coma. Me mira a los ojos, intentando descifrar lo que escucho, pero esto no puede saberlo. Quito el fonendoscopio de su pecho, de mis oídos y lo cuelgo en mi cuello, saliendo del cuarto.-¡Eh! ¿Por qué te vas? ¿Qué has visto?-Dice incorporándose con las manos puestas en sus pechos. La imagen, a decir verdad, es apetecible. Apetecible de besarla, de estar con ella, de que una de esas sonrisas sea para mí.

-Tranquila, quería que te volvieras a poner la camiseta, pero si quieres me quedo.-Le digo sonriendo. Ella se echa hacia atrás y se tapa con el edredón. Quiero que se tape conmigo todos los días que esté conmigo.

(Contado por Santana)

Son los ojos verdes más bonitos que he visto en mi vida. La cara más perfecta que he contemplado en mucho tiempo, los dientes más blancos que he visto nunca, y me acaban de despertar. Su mano se ha atrevido a acariciarme la mejilla, y yo he abierto los ojos. _"Buenos días, dormilona"_, es lo primero que he escuchado de sus labios con una de sus mejores sonrisas. Me ha despertado todos los días de mi nueva vida, incluso el día que volví a nacer. Le debo la vida, y por ella estoy aquí.

-Buenos días.-Le respondo aún con los ojos entre cerrados.-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto incorporándome, mejorada desde ayer.

-Vamos al hospital, tengo que ponerte la vacuna contra la gripe.-Dice sonriendo y dejando un beso en mi frente antes de irse.

-Quinn.-La llamo. Ella se da la vuelta antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Sí?

-Preferiría que fuera en casa, casi no puedo salir…-Le sugiero.

-Claro, pero tengo que ir al hospital a por ella.-Dice sonriendo y cierra la puerta a su espalda. Vuelvo otra vez a la cama, desplomando mi cabeza sobre la almohada. ¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan perfecto? No lo sé, pero ahora mismo sonrío, sin que ella me vea, y Quinn es la razón.

Me levanto de la cama, y me pongo un poco decente. Unos pantalones vaqueros, una camiseta de tirantes y una camisa a cuadros, que ni siquiera es mía, es de Quinn. Me recojo una coleta, como la que ayer le recogí yo a ella en el baño. Es simplemente tan, perfecta.

Salgo a la terraza a ver la vista del mar, y quizá pueda despejarme un poco. Respiro hondo, y el aire del mar con olor a salitre entra en mis pulmones y vuelve a salir. Algo me toca la cintura por detrás, y algo se posa en mi hombro.

-¿Qué haces?-Dice con su barbilla posada en mi hombro. Sonrío y me doy la vuelta para observarla mejor.

-Sólo te esperaba.-Le respondo. Ella se va de nuevo dentro, sacando la jeringuilla con la que tiene que vacunarme. Está de espaldas en la mesa del salón, preparándolo todo, sin mirarme.

-¿Esa camisa es mía?-Dice dejando ver una sonrisa cada vez que movía la cabeza hacia un lado, así, sin mirarme y sonriendo es aún más sexy, aún más guapa. Demasiado sexy.

-Sí, es que no me queda ropa limpia.-Digo sentándome en la silla. Su sonrisa no decae, y sigue de espaldas a mí, moviéndose de un lado hacia otro. Con la misma, se da la vuelta y se sienta en un taburete delante de mí. Se pone los guantes de látex blancos, y me mira por última vez a los ojos antes de comenzar con su trabajo. Extiende un algodón mojado previamente en alcohol por mi brazo derecho, y deja el algodón encima de la mesa.

-Te queda mejor que a mí.-Dice sonriendo, mirando el brazo y la jeringuilla que acaba de sacar del plástico.-No te pongas tensa ahora, ¿eh?-Dice comenzando a inyectarme la jeringuilla en el brazo. No noto nada, sólo su mano agarrándome el brazo por abajo para que no lo mueva. Debe ser que es doctora y no enfermera.-¿Te ha dolido?-Me pregunta guardando la jeringuilla en una bolsa que estaba en la mesa.

-No, no he notado nada.-Le digo sonriendo.

-Pues puedes quedarte mi camisa.-Dice mostrando aún una sonrisa más grande. Me ha regalado su camisa, una camisa que es preciosa y lo que más me gusta es que… Huele a ella.


	6. Te quiero

Los pasillos fríos y lúgubres de aquél hospital me hielan, hacen que vuelva a recordar que un día yo estuve en una de esas camas apunto de morir. El ruido de mis zapatos de botín alto resuenan por el largo y casi fúnebre pasillo, hasta llegar al final de él, donde un ápice de luz aparece, y no es casualidad. Es el despacho de Quinn. Camino hacia él, despacio, hasta plantarme frente a él, y tocar varias veces a la puerta.

-Adelante.-Dice con una voz seria.

-¿Quinn?-Digo asomando la cabeza por la puerta. Levanta la cabeza de sus documentos, y se levanta de la silla.

-¿Santana?-Pregunta poniéndose delante del escritorio de su despacho.

-Siento interrumpirte así pero… Han llegado "tus madres" a casa, y… Están aquí abajo.-Le digo. Sí, sus madres. Se habían presentado dos señoras en casa, preguntando por Quinn. Decían ser sus… ¿Madres? Dejémoslo en familia, aún no he conseguido encontrar una palabra que defina a esa familia. ¿Padres? No, no son hombres. ¿Madres? Puede. Familia es algo que representa mucho mejor el significado que madres, o padres.

-¿Mis madres?-Dice acercándose a mí.-Oh, no. Por dios, no…-Dice dándose la vuelta con las manos en la cabeza.

-Lo siento… Creí que te llevabas bien con ellas.-Digo acercándome a ella.

-No, no es eso. Creen que tengo pareja, pero no la tengo. No quería darles esa imagen que todo el mundo tiene de mí. La de la doctora correcta y rubia que no tiene relación con nadie fuera del trabajo.-Me encojo de hombros, viendo como se echa el pelo a un lado, y de pronto, se levanta del escritorio y viene hacia a mí, agarrándome por los hombros.-Te necesito. Sé mi pareja.

-Quinn…-Digo balbuceando, no puedo hacerlo. En realidad quiero, pero me es imposible fingir que la quiero, porque la quiero de verdad. Porque se daría cuenta de todo, y… Nada sería lo mismo entre nosotras, y tendría que dejar su casa y no tengo donde ir.

-Santana, por favor, te lo suplico…-Dice agarrándome fuerte por los brazos. No me da tiempo a responderle, cuando las dos entran por la puerta, irrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

-¡Quinnie!-Dice la primera mujer, rubia, muy parecida a ella. Se acerca y la abraza, mientras la otra va detrás a hacer lo mismo.-¿Quién es ella?-Dice la señora rubia señalándome.

-Es…-Dice dubitativa.

-Soy su novia, encantada.-Digo sonriendo y estrechándole la mano a las dos. Se quedan mirándome, y al final asienten con una sonrisa al conocer a la "pareja" de su hija.

-Quinnie, os invitamos a cenar.-Dice sonriendo.- Nos vamos a recepción a esperaros, os dejamos un poco de intimidad..-Dicen saliendo del despacho, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

-Gracias.-Dice apoyándose contra la pared.

-Nos están esperando.-Digo abriendo de nuevo. Ella asiente y se quita la bata de color blanco que llevaba puesta, dejándola en un perchero situado en la esquina del despacho. Coge su bolso y se acerca a mí, saliendo del despacho y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

-¿Te duele el brazo?-Me pregunta mirándolo y cogiéndolo.-Te he cogido del brazo sin darme cuenta de que tenías ahí…

-No, no me duele.-Digo sonriéndole. Bajamos las escaleras, y las ve en la recepción. Se para un momento y me agarra la mano, la aprieto lo más fuerte que puedo.

-Oye, gracias.-Me agarra la mano entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y termina de bajar las escaleras. Casi no pronunciamos palabra en todo el camino. La miro, la observo, cada movimiento que hace, cómo me trata, respiro el mismo aire que ella. Quinn conduce, y mientras yo la miro de reojo. Ellas han ido en su propio coche, y así me ahorraría la incomodidad de tenerlas observándome todo el camino.

-Quinn… ¿Y si nos preguntan cómo nos conocimos?-Le digo.

-Pues les contamos la verdad.-Dice. Asiento y vuelvo a mirar hacia el frente. Quinn aparca en la acera de enfrente del restaurante al que nos han invitado. Ellas están ya esperándonos en la calle, mirándonos a través de la luna del coche de Quinn, intentando que vayamos hacia allí.-A partir de ahora, somos un nosotros. ¿Vale?-Dice suplicándome.-Por favor…

-Está bien.-Le digo. Sonríe y me abraza, dejándome un beso en los labios, sin esperarlo. Suave, con el que me quedo pálida.-Creía que esto no empezaba hasta que no saliéramos del coche.

-No creen nada de lo que les digo, y nos están mirando de forma rara.-Dice dejando otro beso en mis labios, acariciándome la mejilla. Salimos del coche, y me da su mano antes de cruzar la carretera. Entramos en el restaurante, y nos sentamos en una de las mesas que da a la calle, fría, que deja ver el reflejo de las farolas en la calzada mojada por el rocío. Comienzan las preguntas, me incomodo. _"¿Cuándo os conocisteis?", "¿Cómo empezasteis a salir?", "¿Eres latina? Tienes una cara preciosa", "Quinn necesitaba una chica como tú", "¿Cuántas veces hacéis el amor?"_, y ahí Quinn para la ronda de preguntas. Ni ella ni yo nos sentimos cómodas con ese tipo de preguntas. Ellas ríen, yo la miro a ella, sin saber qué hacer. _"Supongo que eso es señal de que…_"

-¡Mamá!-Dice levantando un poco el tono. Quinn agacha la cabeza con una mano en la frente, y media sonrisa por lo que ha dicho.

-Bueno, voy al baño, Gwen, ¿me acompañas?-Le pregunta a la morena. Asiente y se dirige con ella al baño. Quinn las mira sonriendo, hasta que entran en el baño. Me mira de nuevo, con una sonrisa, y me da otro corto beso, que ni me veía venir.

-Nos miran.-Dice con una tierna mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior.-¿Ves el espejo que hay al final del pasillo? Pues desde ahí nos observan.

-¿Eres actriz o algo por el estilo?-Digo acercándome a su oído, metiendo un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja.

-Algo por el estilo.-Sonríe y miro sus labios. El escalofrío que en estos momentos recorre mi cuerpo no es comparable a nada que hubiera sentido antes, porque no había sentido nada. Pero era algo fuerte, algo muy fuerte. Algo por lo que la cojo del cuello, para poder besarla mejor al ver que llegan del baño.

(Contado por Quinn)

¿A qué sabía Santana? A ella, con un toque de gloss de labios de melón. He mordido su labio, lo he besado, lo he saboreado, y aún queda… Acostarme con ella.

-¿Qué hacemos?-Me pregunta Santana encerrándose conmigo en el baño. Me recojo el pelo en una coleta, mientras Santana me mira dando vueltas por el baño.

-Seguir.-Le digo volviéndome hacia ella.-Mi cama será para ellas, nosotras tendremos que dormir en tu cama.-Le digo. La cama de Santana es dos veces más pequeña que la mía, para una sola persona, y casi no cabremos en ella. Ella asiente y yo abro la puerta del baño de nuevo, pero no las veo por la casa.

-¿Mamá?-Digo.

-¿A cuál de las dos llamas?-Me pregunta Santana por detrás.

-A las dos.-Digo mirando hacia atrás. Voy hacia mi habitación, y sí, están allí, dormidas, o haciendo que duermen. No me fío nada de ellas. Entrelazo mi mano con la de Santana y le doy otro corto beso en los labios. Sonrío, estoy infinitamente feliz aunque esto sea una simple mentira. Entramos en su habitación y cierro la puerta a mis espaldas, mirando a Santana, que se sienta en la cama.

-Quinn… Tengo sueño.-Me dice en voz baja.

-Y yo… ¿Me puedes dejar ropa? Es que la mía está en mi habitación.-Digo acercándome a ella. Se levanta y me tiende la camisa que le regalé para que me la ponga.

-¿Me cambio delante de ti?-Me pregunta Santana.

-¿Me preguntas eso? Santana, se supone que eres mi novia, no puedes ir al baño a cambiarte.-Le espeto.

-Es verdad… Lo siento, es que nadie me ha visto…-Me dice. Suelto una pequeña carcajada, que ahogo poniéndome las manos en la boca.

-Yo sí que te he visto.-Le digo. Me pongo de espaldas, quitándome el pantalón y la camiseta que llevo puesta. Me pongo la camisa encima, y me vuelvo hacia Santana, que está también en ropa interior. Creí que ya lo había visto todo en el mundo, pero no, me faltaba verla a ella. Tan morena, tan perfecta.-Santana.-Digo acercándome a ella en un susurro.-¿Me puedes quitar el sujetador?

-Claro.-Se acerca a mí por detrás, levantando la camiseta, sintiendo sus cálidas manos sobre mi espalda, intentando desabrocharlo. Está tan cerca, que puedo sentir cómo su aliento choca en mi nuca, y cómo la sangre me hierve al sentir aquello. Se retira de mi espalda, y me pide lo mismo a mí. Algo que no puedo casi controlar en ese momento son mis manos, que no atinan a desabrochar el cierre del sujetador, hasta que al final, lo consigo.

Con cuidado, me meto yo primero en la cama, poniéndome de lado, y ella se mete también entre las sábanas. Como era de esperar, su cuerpo roza con el mío más de lo normal, y mi aliento choca en su nuca. Miro hacia la puerta, y en ese preciso momento veo que el pomo de la puerta se mueve lentamente. Antes de que se abra por completo, Santana se pone encima de mí, sin dejar de caer todo su cuerpo encima de mí. Miro de reojo hacia la puerta, y cómo se queda levemente entre abierta. Me incorporo un poco para poder besarla, pero ella es la que se echa encima de mí. Muerde mi labio inferior, y comienza a besarme con profundidad. Me estira los brazos, y pasea sus finos dedos por ellos, llegando hasta el final, hasta mis manos, y se enreda allí, sin dejarme ir. Levanto la cabeza para seguir besándola, y una de sus manos toma mi cintura, acomodándome para que rodee con mis piernas sus caderas. Trago saliva al sentir cómo acaricia mis muslos, y no me atrevo a mirarla a los ojos. Ni siquiera sé si se han ido ya, pero no quiero decirle nada, no quiero que pare.

De mi boca, pasa a mi cuello, besándolo, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo, y mientras yo, disfrutándolo. Deja marcas en él, y luego, pasa a mi mentón, haciendo lo mismo. Vuelve a mi boca, me controla, juega con mi lengua, hace conmigo lo que quiere. Mis manos están libres, y se sumergen dentro de su camiseta, acariciando su espalda. Se separa un poco de mí, y comienza a desabrochar poco a poco los botones de mi camisa. Besa, lame y muerde las marcas de la clavícula que tengo en el cuello, haciendo que quiera soltar un jadeo pero no pueda. Sus manos acarician mis muslos, y siguen subiendo, atravesando la camisa, llegando hacia la curva que hacen mis caderas y subiendo hasta llegar a mis costillas, se para, pero sigue probándome. Pongo mi mano sobre la suya por encima de la camisa, retándola a que siga subiendo, y lo hace. Y comienza a acariciar mis pechos, y esta vez, reprimo mi jadeo en su boca, sin decir nada más.

-Se han ido…-Dice Santana en un susurro.

-Se han ido en cuanto te has puesto encima de mí.-Le digo. Su reacción me sorprende. Se abalanza sobre mi boca, haciendo su beso aún más intenso que el anterior y desabrochando por completo los botones de mi camisa. Me muerde el hombro, bajando por mi brazo, y la paro un momento. Hay un papel en el suelo, que por lo poco que alcanzo a ver, tiene algo escrito.

-San…-Digo separándola de mí. Me levanto y cojo el papel del suelo, leyéndolo con la luz del móvil. _"Nos vamos, que paséis buena noche"._ Sonrío. Santana se me acerca por detrás, rodeando con sus brazos mi cintura, y dando tiernos besos en mi hombro.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Me pregunta al oído. Le enseño el papel y sonrío dándome la vuelta. Lo lee rápidamente y salto a su cintura agarrándome con las piernas y besándola vorazmente, cayendo de nuevo sobre la cama. Muerde el lóbulo de mi oreja, y esta vez no reprimo el jadeo ni siquiera en su boca. Baja hasta mis pechos, que marca, besa y lame como quiere, cuanto yo la dejo.

-San…

-Te quiero.


	7. Eres perfecta

Abro los ojos lentamente, y la leve luz del alba se cuela a través del pequeño espacio que ha dejado la persiana sin cerrar. Son las siete de la mañana, según marca el reloj que está en la mesita de noche. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué sueño ha sido este? Ha sido tan… Real. Intento despejarme, y me estiro en la cama. Se me hace un nudo en la garganta al recordarlo… Santana haciéndome el amor. Sonrío y niego a la vez, es imposible, pero en ese momento, me doy cuenta de que sí que lo es. Sus manos pasan por mi cintura, acariciando mi vientre. Miro hacia abajo y… No llevo sujetador, pero todo lo demás sigue en su sitio. Sus labios rozan mi hombro, comenzando a besarlo lentamente, sube por mi cuello, mordiéndolo y llega hasta mi oreja.

-Creí que nunca despertarías.-Dice susurrando en mi oído. Me doy la vuelta, observándola. Tiene el pelo echado a un lado, y los ojos aunque son negros, le brillan en la oscuridad.

-Yo creía que era un sueño.-Digo sonriéndole y acercándome a ella, poniendo una de mis piernas entre las suyas, para sentir su calor. Mete uno de mis mechones de pelo detrás de mi oreja, dándome un tierno y suave beso, del que tardo unos segundos en abrir los ojos, sonriendo.

-Pues no lo es, es la realidad.-Dice dejando otro corto beso sobre mis labios, que me deja una sonrisa en ellos.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?-Le pregunto.

-Lo que tú quieras que ocurra.

-Quiero que estés a mi lado.-Le digo. Sonríe y esta vez soy yo la que la besa lentamente.-No llegamos a hacerlo.-Le digo levantando una ceja.

-No, no llegamos. No quería que si tuviéramos una primera vez, fuera así.-Dice. Miro el reloj de nuevo, y son las ocho menos cuarto. Hoy es lunes, tengo que trabajar.

-Quiero quedarme así contigo todo el tiempo posible, pero hoy tengo que trabajar.-Digo dejándole un último beso en los labios e incorporándome para salir de la cama. Me dirijo hacia mi cuarto, donde la cama está hecha. La dejaron hecha al irse, sonrío. Cojo un pantalón vaquero, pequeñas botas con un poco de tacón, y una simple camiseta negra de licra pegada al cuerpo. Lo dejo en la cama, y sus manos vuelven a agarrarme por la cintura pegándome a ella.

-Doctora Fabray, hay gente más necesitada de usted en esta casa que en ese hospital…-Dice casi suplicándome al oído. Me doy la vuelta y le sonrío, callándola con un beso.

-Hoy me apetecería que vinieras conmigo al hospital. Siempre estoy sola, hoy por lo menos tendré a alguien que no me mire mal por los pasillos.-Le digo comenzando a ponerme el pantalón vaquero. Ella frunce el ceño, sentándose a mi lado. Mi instinto natural hace que le mire los pechos, que al igual que yo, no lleva nada encima.

-Quinn, estoy aquí.-Dice levantándome la barbilla para que la mire a los ojos.

-Lo siento.-Digo mirándola a los ojos, mientras yo consigo ponerme el sujetador.

-¿Quién te mira mal? ¿Por qué iban a hacerlo?-Pregunta mirándome desde la cama, mientras yo me levanto, poniéndome bien la camiseta.

-Gente que me envidia porque tengo veintiséis años y soy superior a ellos, pero ellos tienen sesenta años y yo soy una chica cuarenta años más joven que ellos.-Digo sentándome de nuevo a su lado. Ahora es ella la que se levanta para vestirse. Se pone unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos y se deja caer el pelo rizado sobre uno de sus hombros. Nos dirigimos a la cocina, y allí le preparo un café también a ella. Me mira desde la puerta, mientras yo pongo el café en dos tazas.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres perfecta?-Dice con un semblante serio.

-No.-Digo tendiéndole la taza de café, de la que da un sorbo y vuelve a dejarla en la mesa. Me siento en el filo de la mesa, cogiendo la taza de café con las dos manos. Ella se planta delante de mí y me la quita de las manos, dejándola en la mesa.

-Pues eres perfecta, para mí lo eres. Si el mundo no quiere disfrutarte como lo voy a hacer yo a partir de ahora, allá él. Pero yo necesito que lo creas, y cada día que me levante a tu lado en esta casa, cada mañana, te diré lo perfecta que eres.-Y acto seguido, me agarra por la nuca para volver a besarme.

Llegamos al despacho del hospital, donde vuelvo a ponerme la bata de color blanco que a tantos asusta. Santana da vueltas por el despacho, mirando los dibujos de los pequeños que vienen a la consulta que están colgados por toda la estancia.

-¿También eres pediatra?

-Soy doctora. La doctora Fabray.

-Quizá suene obsceno y poco apropiado estando delante de estos dibujos de niños pero… A mí la doctora Fabray me pone. –Dice dándose la vuelta hacia mí. Río mientras coloco algunos papeles sobre la mesa, ordenando informes que no tienen nada que ver con la pediatría. Me acerco a ella, la cojo del cuello y la beso por última vez antes de que comiencen las consultas.

-No sólo vas a ser tú la que vaya a por mí. –Digo yendo hacia el sillón del despacho y sentándome, y poniendo una silla para que ella se siente a mi lado. –Y ahora, comienzan las consultas. –Digo mirándola y besándola por última vez.

-Espera, ¿voy a estar aquí?

-Eres mi nueva ayudante en prácticas. –Digo haciendo que pase la primera consulta. Ella se cruza de piernas y pone las manos en la rodilla. Un pequeño rubio de ojos azules entra por la puerta corriendo, y su madre va detrás de él intentando pararlo.

-_¡Dotoda Fabay!_ –Dice el pequeño viniendo hacia mí, enganchándose a mi cuello y abrazándome.

-¡Jason! Creces demasiado rápido, a este paso la semana que viene no podrás pasar de esa puerta. –Digo revolviéndole el pelo y dejándolo ir con su madre.

-Lo siento doctora, es que…

-No, no importa. –Digo sonriendo y volviendo a acercarme a la mesa. Miro a Santana de refilón, que me mira anonadada desde la esquina. –A ver, qué le pasa al rubio esta semana.

-Verá doctora, esta semana le han salido unas heridas en la comisura de los labios. –Dice. Frunzo el ceño.

-A ver, pequeño, ven aquí. –Digo pidiéndole que se siente en mi regazo. El niño obedece y se sube en mi regazo. –Abre la boca, Jason. –Jason obedece y abre la pequeña boca. –Señora, ¿usted nunca ha tenido algo llamado "boqueras"? –Le pregunto, ella niega. –Verá, es algo muy común en todo el mundo, pequeños y mayores. –Concluyo. De un cajón saco un poco de cacao con sabor a melón, echándoselo al pequeño en la comisura de sus labios.

-_¡Ta güeno!_ –Dice relamiéndose y bajando de mi regazo. –_Ered muy bapa. _

-Gracias, Jason. –Digo sonriendo. –Se quita solo en una semana o quizás un poco más, pero no es nada grave. –Le respondo. Ella asiente, y me da las gracias. –Toma Jason, de manzana. –Digo dándole una piruleta. El niño corre fuera de la consulta y su madre tras él, dándome las gracias de nuevo.

Las consultas pasan rápido, y la mañana se hace corta. Niños pequeños, bebés, adolescentes en efervescencia que me piden consejos sexuales, algo que hasta a mí me choca, y mientras, Santana sentada ahí detrás, observándome.

-Doctora Fabray, quiero yo no quiero piruleta, quiero un besito. –Dice sentándose en mi regazo poniendo voz de niña pequeña. Me parece tan tierna, tan adorable, que cojo su cara con una sola mano, acercándola a mí para besarla lentamente y sonreír mientras lo hago.

-¿No has pensado alguna vez en quitarlo todo de la mesa y hacer el amor ahí?-Me pregunta sonriendo.

-Desde que te conozco a ti sí. –Le doy un último beso antes de levantarme y quitarme aquella bata, que dejo de nuevo en el perchero del despacho. Antes de salir, tocan a la puerta, sin mucha fuerza, muy débil. La abro, y una pequeña niña con un gorro en la cabeza y un frío pijama del hospital aparecen tras ella. Emily. Me pongo de rodillas ante ella, haciendo que venga hacia mí a abrazarme. Santana me mira desde el escritorio, apoyada en él, sonriendo.

-Te echaba de menos, Quinn. –Dice la pequeña al abrazarme. Me aparto de ella para observarla mejor, no tiene el mejor aspecto, pero para mí es preciosa.

-Puedes venir a verme cuando quieras, Emily. –Digo dejando un beso en su frente. Aunque su leucemia y todo vaya en su contra, ella es más fuerte que yo y cualquier persona mayor. Sin embargo, yo estoy mal porque unas cuantas personas dicen idioteces a mis espaldas y ella tiene diez años, tiene leucemia y sonríe porque aún vive. Veo que lleva un gorro puesto, y se lo quito. –Emily… Te he dicho que estás preciosa sin este gorro. Eres preciosa. –Digo sonriéndole y besando su cabeza. La cojo en brazos y la pongo encima del escritorio, al lado de donde está Santana.

-¿Y ella quién es? –Pregunta mirándola.

-Si te cuento esto, prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie. –Digo cogiéndola de los hombros.

-¿Es tu novia? –Dice mirándola y examinando cada parte de ella.

-Sí, se llama San… ¿Santana? –Digo mirándola. Tiene lágrimas en los ojos y está llorando. -¿Estás llorando?

-¿Te acabas de dar cuenta? Llevo así toda la mañana, Quinn. Me he emocionado. –Dice secándose los ojos con un pañuelo. Me quedo sorprendida al verla llorar por el simple hecho de estar tratando con niños.

-Eres muy guapa, Santana. –Dice dirigiéndose a ella, moviendo las piernas encima del escritorio. –Pero te advierto una cosa, haz feliz a Quinn. –Le dice a Santana. La miro, y no sabe reaccionar ante eso.

-Quiero una hija como tú. –Dice sentándose en el escritorio al lado de Emily.

-Bueno y… ¿Cómo os conocisteis? –Pregunta curiosa mirándome a mí.

-Me despertó de un coma profundo. –Dice Santana mirándola.

-¡Santana!

-Quinn, es verdad. –Me dice Santana.

-Quinn tiene ese poder, hay días que si la veo estoy muchísimo mejor. –Dice Emily cruzándose de brazos, mirándome a mí. Santana adopta la misma postura, y las dos me miran. –Si fuera mayor me casaría con ella.

-No te pases, pequeña energúmena, antes va esta morena. –Dicen sin perder la postura que han adoptado.

-¿Os estáis escuchando?-Pregunto perpleja ante sus comentarios.

-Bueno, me voy. Zack me estará buscando, y como no me encuentre el viejo cascarrabias del doctor Parker irá a matarlo, y luego, sin ninguna razón te matará a ti, como siempre. –Dice bajándose del escritorio. Me acerco a ella para abrazarla, y así lo hago. –Te quiero Quinn.

-Y yo, pequeña. –Digo. Emily sale del despacho cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente, y dejándonos solas de nuevo.

-Me han dado ganas de tener pene y hacerte un hijo. –Dice Santana con la boca abierta. –Es más, voy a intentar hacerte un hijo sin tenerlo. Dice acercándose a mí.

-¿No ibas a esperar?

-No, he dicho que tenía que ser especial, no que tendríamos que esperar.


	8. Pequeñas Diferencias

Unas horas sin ella. Unas horas sola. Unas horas sin ver su sonrisa, sin ver las pequeñas arrugas de sus ojos cuando se ríe. Unas horas sin sentir que me roza, que me toca, que me besa. Unas horas sin sentir sus labios sobre cualquier parte de mi piel. La echo de menos, la quiero. La necesito.

La cerradura hace un sonido extraño, y la puerta se abre, haciendo un ruido mínimo al cerrarse. Ha llegado.

-¿San?-Pregunta cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Casi corro a través del pasillo para llegar hasta el salón, donde acaba de soltar el pesado maletín encima del sofá.

-Te he echado de menos, Quinn.-Digo acercándome a ella. Coge mi cara entre sus manos y me besa lentamente, haciendo que mis manos vayan a posarse a su cintura y la pegue contra mí.

-Esta noche he tenido dos operaciones de urgencia, San… Una chica que le habían disparado y había perdido mucha sangre y un chico de apendicitis. Estoy muy cansada…-Dice abrazándome y posando su cabeza sobre mi hombro.-Me duele la espalda, y las piernas…

-¿Me dejas hacer que te sientas mejor?-Le pregunto retirándola de mi hombro para poder mirarla, y quitarle un mechón de pelo de la cara. Ella asiente.-Pues ve a la cama, ahora voy yo.

-Santana…

-Vamos.-Digo señalando la habitación. Ella asiente a regañadientes, y se dirige hacia la cama. Mientras, cojo crema del baño. Me quito los pantalones, la camiseta y los zapatos, quedándome en ropa interior. Me dirijo hacia la habitación, y Quinn está ahí, sentada al borde de la cama con la cabeza agachada. Me acerco por detrás, poniéndome de rodillas encima de la cama para poder apartar su pelo de la nuca y poder empezar a besarla por ahí.

-San…-Dice susurrándome. Beso su cuello, mientras introduzco mis manos por debajo de su camiseta, para así poder quitársela. La saco por su cabeza y la tiro al suelo. Quinn se tumba en la cama boca arriba, dejando que quite sus pantalones lentamente, mientras la beso.-Estoy demasiado cansada para…-Le doy otro beso para callarla.

-No vamos a hacerlo ahora, doctora.-Hago que se ponga boca abajo y yo me subo encima de su trasero, poniendo una pierna a cada lado de ella. Desabrocho su sujetador y lo pongo junto a su ropa, y luego, cojo el bote de crema y la echo en mis manos, para que no le sea tan fría en su piel. Comienzo a masajear la parte de su cintura, clavando mis dedos en medio de su espalda, mientras Quinn cierra los ojos. Me inclino hacia ella, besando su hombro, la parte superior de su espalda, mordiendo su oreja y retirando de nuevo el pelo de su nuca.

-Dime porqué no entré a tu habitación del hospital antes…-Dice en un susurro casi imperceptible, haciendo que vaya a su boca a besarla. Estira los brazos, poniéndolos sobre la almohada, haciendo que extienda la crema por sus brazos, acariciándolos y tumbándome por completo encima de ella.

-Ahora cuido yo de ti…-Digo. Ella se da la vuelta, haciendo que esté justo encima de ella, entre sus piernas. Se me había olvidado que estaba sin sujetador, así que mi mirada van directamente a… Sus pechos. Pone su dedo índice en mi barbilla, y me levanta la cabeza por completo para que la mire a los ojos.

-San, mis ojos están aquí.-Dice. Me la ha devuelto, pero me da igual. Sumerjo mis labios en su cuello, besándolo con delicadeza, dejando algún que otro mordisco, dejando mi marca.

-Como sigamos así, lo de especial se lo dejamos al menú de los restaurantes.-Digo mordiendo su labio inferior, haciéndole un pequeño corte en el labio.-Perdón…-Digo rozándolo con los dedos. Ella los aparta, y sigue besándome. Mis manos recorren sus curvas, dejándolas llenas de crema, escurridiza.

-Tú tienes la culpa…-Dice. Sonrío y me quito de encima, tumbándome a su lado.

-Puede que tenga la culpa de ese corte en el labio, pero yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan atractiva, irresistible e indudablemente… Preciosa.-Digo dándole un último beso en los labios antes de levantarme de la cama.

-¿Dónde vas?-Pregunta agarrándome de la mano.

-Te dejo dormir.

-Prefiero no dormir, quédate aquí conmigo, por favor.-Me pide. Me vuelvo a tumbar a su lado, abrazándola y teniéndola entre mis brazos. Beso su cabeza, y ella la levanta para mirarme. Esta vez me besa, lenta y suavemente, juega con mi lengua y pone su mano en mi pecho. No tarda mucho en cerrar los ojos entre mis brazos, y apoyar por completo su cabeza en mi pecho. Miro su cuello y su labio. Tiene mis marcas, pero aún no es del todo mía.

(Contado por Quinn)

Me despierto, pero no está a mi lado. El sitio donde estaba tumbada ni siquiera está caliente, se ha ido hace un buen rato. Me levanto de la cama y me pongo una simple camiseta para salir de la habitación.

-¿San?-Digo esperando su respuesta, pero no la obtengo.-¿Santana?-Digo saliendo a la terraza y mirando hacia la playa, tampoco está allí, y la noche comienza a caer sobre Los Ángeles. Empiezo a preocuparme, y miro en la cocina. Tampoco está, reviso el piso de arriba, pero Santana tampoco está allí. Me dirijo a la piscina de atrás, y entre la oscuridad del sol cayendo sobre el mar, veo la figura de Santana sentada de espaldas sobre una hamaca. Rodeo la piscina y me acerco a ella, sentándome a su lado. Tiene las manos puestas en la cara, y el pelo le cubre el rostro. Quito sus manos de la cara y hago que me mire.-San… ¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada…-Dice quitándose algunas lágrimas de los ojos.

-Sí que pasa algo, Santana.-Digo quitándole yo con mi dedo pulgar las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Que no soy lo suficiente para ti. Tú te mereces alguien mejor que yo, no alguien que acaba de salir de un coma y no sabe ni quién fue, ni qué hizo. Tú eres una doctora de renombre en Los Ángeles, y yo… ¿Qué soy? No tengo trabajo, no te aporto nada. Lo único que logro hacer es enfermar y hacer que me cuides. Llegará otra, más guapa y que tenga mejores cosas que yo.-Concluye.

-Nos aportamos felicidad. ¿Qué eres? Eres la persona que me hace feliz. ¿Crees que no me gusta cuidarte cuando enfermas? Te equivocas. Eres la persona más adorable cuando lo haces. Te veo frágil y me siento con el deber de protegerte, me siento importante en tu vida. Y aunque llegue otra más guapa a mi consulta, habrá una diferencia. A ti te quiero.


	9. Hacerte el amor

Le seco las lágrimas, dejándole un tierno beso en los labios, pasando mi brazo por encima de sus hombros, atrayéndola hacia mí. Sigue sollozando, pegándose a mi pecho, agarrando mi camiseta. Su respiración se agita, pero no para.

-Santana…-Pero no puede parar, y no voy a intentar detenerla porque sería mucho peor. Beso su cabeza y me echo hacia atrás con ella en la hamaca. Acaricio sus brazos, acaricio su mejilla, su mentón, y mi mano se sumerge por su cuello haciendo que se tranquilice.-Te quiero.-Le susurro. Aunque parece que no me escucha, calma su respiración. Poco a poco, sus lágrimas cesan de caer por su rostro, y la noche se cierne sobre nosotras, iluminadas únicamente por la luz de la piscina. Noto su respiración en mi pecho, y sus ojos se han cerrado por completo. Se lo merece, se merece ser querida por una vez. No ha hecho más que ayudarme a seguir con mi vida, alegrarme los días, sin ni siquiera saber quién es ella misma y cómo ha acabado así, sin saber nada de su vida. Agarra fuerte mi camiseta por un momento, y la vuelve a soltar. -Ojalá pudieras darte cuenta de que eres perfecta. Que no me importa ni qué seas, ni cómo seas, ni que hayas salido de un coma. Ojalá pudieras verte como yo te veo… Preciosa.-Digo susurrando y mirando hacia abajo, observando cómo duerme. No ha dormido, eso lo sé. Se pasa horas despierta, intentando recordar, pero… En vano. Quisiera poder decirle que no importa lo que fuera antes de su accidente, que la quiero así, tal y como es, sin que nada la cambie.

Mis ojos casi se cierran de nuevo, así que decido levantarme y coger a Santana en brazos. Ella se agarra a mi cuello, sumergiendo su cara entre éste y mi pelo, haciendo que un escalofrío recorra mi cuerpo al sentirlo. La tumbo en la cama con cuidado, y la tapo con las sábanas hasta la cintura. Ella se da la vuelta y yo me tumbo a su lado, abrazándola por detrás.

El dedo de Santana pasa por mi brazo, llegando hasta mi cuello y dejando un rastro con él que persigue con sus labios. De ahí, llega a mi oreja, de la que muerde él lóbulo, haciendo que a estas horas de la mañana me estremezca.

-Buenos días, doctora.-Me dice. Giro la cabeza y su sonrisa pícara, la de siempre, está ahí, esperándome. Retándome a que lo haga, a que le haga el amor en esa misma cama. Provocándome, para que no pueda resistirme más.-Te he hecho el desayuno.-Dice saltando de la cama con una simple camiseta y sin pantalón. La veo irse, y sin duda alguna, intenta provocarme. Me levanto y voy hacia la cocina, donde está ella, agachada y de espaldas, cogiendo el zumo de naranja del estante de abajo. Lo coge y lo pone en la mesa, esperando a que yo me siente.

-¿Cómo estás?-Pregunto acercándome a ella.

-Mal, por habértelo hecho pasar mal anoche.-Dice tomando un sorbo del zumo, y acercándose a mí para tendérmelo en la mano. Lo cojo, pero lo pongo en la mesa de nuevo.

-Te quiero.-Le digo en tono serio. Ella aparta la vista de la mesa, y su mirada se dirige a mí. No sé qué hay en su mirada, pero es seria y casi inexpresiva. Se acerca a mí, y sin esperarlo, comienza a besarme lentamente. Sólo juega conmigo, y con mi lengua, sobre todo con mi lengua. No sé cómo lo hace, no sé cómo besa, sólo sé que entre su boca y la mía hay una guerra para saber quién toma el control, y ella siempre gana. Hace que ponga mis manos sobre sus hombros, y ella me coge en brazos, sujetándome a ella con las piernas a su cintura. Me pone sobre la mesa de la cocina, en la parte donde no hay nada del desayuno.

-Contigo nunca se puede estar normal, Fabray. Siempre me estás… Excitando. Con cada movimiento, con cada palabra, con el simple hecho de estar frente a mí…

-Me reprocha la que me despierta mordiéndome el cuello y la oreja, no lleva pantalones en casa y es terriblemente sexy.

-Podría hacerte el amor ahora mismo, aquí, en la mesa.-Dice mordiéndome el labio, que de nuevo abre la pequeña herida que tenía desde ayer.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces? ¿Por qué no me pruebas?-Digo susurrando encima de sus labios.

-Porque eso no lo hacen las buenas chicas…-Dice tumbándome encima de la mesa, continuando con el beso.

-Las buenas chicas saldrían con chicos médicos, abogados, notarios… Pero yo salgo con una de las chicas más poderosas de Los Ángeles.-Le digo. Ella sonríe.

-Quinn Fabray me está retando a que le haga el amor, quién lo diría. No soy una buena chica, precisamente.-Dice. Me agarro a su cuello, y vuelve a levantarme de la mesa.

-¿Santana López una chica mala?

-Sí…-Dice atrapando mi labio inferior entre los suyos.-Y las chicas buenas como tú, no se acuestan con chicas malas como yo.-Dice separándose de mí y dejándome en la mesa.

-Espera, ¿qué?-Digo levantándome de la mesa.-Me tienes donde quieres y después… ¿Me dejas con todo el calentón?-Digo acercándome a ella. Ella asiente con la sonrisa pícara e intenta besarme.

-Eh, ¿qué te pasa?

-¿Que qué me pasa?-Digo arqueando una ceja y poniendo mi mano en mi cintura.-¿Ahora qué hago yo? ¿Me doy descargas eléctricas a ver si se me pasa esto que me acabas de hacer?

-Quinnie… Quiero que sea especial.

-No importa dónde, cómo y cuando sea, es especial si estamos tú y yo.

Otro viernes más, otro viernes que paso revisando informes de pacientes y operaciones de urgencia. El calor de esta mañana aún me dura, y el pequeño cabreo también. Entro en mi despacho, y de pronto, alguien me tapa los ojos. Intento zafarme de esa persona, pero no puedo.

-Quinn, soy yo, Emily. Tranquila, no pasa nada.-Dice Emily.

-¿Pero tú qué haces aquí?

-¿Quieres parar de preguntar?-Me dice cogiéndome de la mano y sacándome de mi despacho. Bajamos en el ascensor, y por el cambio de temperatura, hemos salido a la calle. Entro un coche, pero esa persona no deja que vea dónde vamos, simplemente, me tapa los ojos. Nada, ninguna palabra entre el conductor y la persona que me lleva con los ojos tapados. El coche para de golpe, y se abre la puerta, sacándome del coche y metiéndome en un sitio cerrado, que obviamente, no sé cuál es. Me destapa los ojos, y veo a Zack salir corriendo hacia el taxi que me ha traído. Miro hacia delante, y veo a Santana sentada frente a un piano. Estamos en un bar vacío, sólo para nosotras. Las persianas están echadas, y sólo las luces verdes que alumbra el alcohol que está en las estanterías alumbra la sala.

-Sólo escucha.-Dice. Sus dedos se deslizan por el piano, y las notas se suceden una tras otra, creando una preciosa melodía.

_"For you there'll be no more crying,_

_For you the sun will be shine. _

_To you, I'll give the world. _

_To you, I'll never be cold. _

_'Cause I feel that when I'm with you, it's alright,_

_I know it right. _

_And the songbird are singing like they know the score,_

_And I love you, I love you, I love you, _

_Like never before"._

Las manos de Santana paran de tocar, y su voz, para de sonar. Nunca creí que una voz podía sonar tan dulce y delicada, pero tan poderosa a la vez. Tenía una voz simplemente perfecta, como ella, y sin duda, las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas al escuchar la letra de la canción. Ella sigue sentada ahí, en el piano, esperando alguna reacción verbal por mi parte. Me acerco al piano y limpio mis lágrimas, a la vez que sonrío.

-¿Qué piensas?-Pregunta Santana levantándose y viniendo hacia mí.

-Que te quiero.-Digo reiterándome en mi idea. Como hizo esta mañana, comienza la última batalla entre su boca y la mía. Y esta vez, Santana pega el piano contra la pared, y a mí con él. Su lengua deja su rastro por mi cuello, dejando varias marcas. Sigue bajando hacia la notable marca de los huesos de la clavícula, que pasa su lengua por ellos, disfrutándolos. Sus manos comienzan a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa, lentamente, dejándome sólo con el sujetador de encaje negro.

-¿Sabías que me encantan este tipo de sujetadores?-Dice bajando hacia mis pechos, y besando, lamiendo, mordiendo y acariciando la parte que queda sin tapar. Hago lo mismo con ella, y saco por su cabeza la camiseta blanca que llevaba puesta, dejándola en sujetador. Un sujetador de encaje rojo. Arqueo una ceja, y hago que caigan los tirantes de su sujetador. Ella sigue y mi pantalón casi ha caído al suelo, desabrochando a su vez mi sujetador, dejándome casi desnuda.

-¿Has hecho esto antes?-Le pregunto.

-Antes no lo sé, supongo que sí, es como montar en bicicleta, nunca se olvida. Pero… Ahora sí es mi primera vez.-Su mano se dirige hacia abajo, buscándome para jugar conmigo, y la dejo. El simple roce de sus dedos en mí, hace que suelte un jadeo en su boca, que no reprimo.

Mueve sus dedos sin llegar a estar dentro de mí del todo. Arriba y abajo, haciéndome sufrir. Saca su mano de mi sexo, y va bajando por todo mi cuerpo con sus labios hasta llegar a su destino. Comienza a succionar, a retarme, a hacer que me agarre al borde del piano, a que me muerda levemente el labio inferior.

-San, si no paras ahora…

-¿Estás bien?-Pregunta con una sonrisa, subiendo de nuevo hacia arriba, sumergiendo su mano en mí de nuevo.

-Demasiado.-Digo susurrando. Santana se sube encima del piano, sin dejar de caer todo su peso sobre mí. Sus finos dedos comienzan a introducirse lentamente en mí, mientras muerde mi mentón, mi cuello sufre las consecuencias de sus dientes, y mis pechos son un juego para su boca. Mientras ella hace lo que quiere conmigo, yo me retuerzo de placer bajo ella. Sus dedos se agilizan, el ritmo aumenta, y no tardan en salir a la luz fuertes gemidos de mi boca, que ella ahoga en la suya. Me agarro fuertemente a su espalda, en la que dejo el ADN de mis uñas. Me agarro al brazo que le queda libre, y mi cuerpo convulsiona bajo el suyo. Levanto la espalda del piano, me muerdo el labio casi arrancándomelo, cierro los ojos, queriendo besarla, pero no puedo. Mi boca se queda abierta, recibiendo mordiscos por parte de Santana en ellos, y derrumbándome bajo ella de placer.

Intento normalizar mi respiración, pero me es imposible. Santana retira sus dedos de mi interior, y comienza a besarme suavemente.

-No eres normal…-Digo aún con los ojos cerrados. Santana se pone debajo de mí, y comienzo a besarla. Esta vez soy yo la que toma el mando. Muerdo sus labios, los beso, los disfruto. Paso a su cuello, el que recorro dejando mis huellas en él, mis marcas, al igual que ella hace conmigo. Beso sus pechos, los desgarro levemente con los dientes, bajo por la línea de su vientre totalmente perfecto hasta llegar a su sexo. Comienzo a succionar, y su cuerpo se tensa. Un gemido sale de sus labios, mientras yo sigo estimulándola con mi boca. Me ayudo también con mi dedo pulgar, que hace que otro gemido salga de ella. Subo de nuevo a su boca, y se agarra a mi espalda al sentir que rodeo su centro con mis dedos. Ahora soy yo la que tiene su lengua y tiene su control. Mis dedos comienzan a hundirse en ella, y ella sigue besándome, ahogando sus gemidos en mi boca. La tengo bajo mi control, haciendo lo que quiero con ella. Mis dedos comienzan a aumentar el ritmo, y ella empieza a desgarrar mi espalda, lo que hace que un gemido salga también de mi boca. De pronto, paro de mover mis dedos en ella, y ella se queda quieta, con la respiración agitada. Los saco y me quedo mirándola, viendo qué reacción tiene.

-Quinn, sigue, por favor…-Dice con un tono que casi parece que está dolorida. Comienzo a estimularla por su exterior, sin llegar a entrar de nuevo. Voy a su boca y comienzo a besarla.-Por favor, sigue, no seas cruel…

-No soy una chica buena.-Digo mostrando una sonrisa pícara, e irrumpo con fuerza en su interior, lo que provoca otro gran gemido, que resuena en toda la sala. Sus gemidos aumentan a medida que la velocidad de mis dedos sube.

-Quinn…-Dice. Ella esconde su cara en mi cuello, y yo me aparto, quiero ver su rostro mientras estalla de placer debajo de mí. Sus ojos brillan, aunque pronto los vuelve a cerrar. Saco mis dedos de su interior, y la beso, por primera vez, puedo decir que Santana López es mía. Le he hecho el amor.


	10. Sexy

Sólo se escucha su respiración, su pecho que sube y baja. No quiero despertarla, quiero que duerma. Que duerma después de esta maravillosa noche. Su mano aún está enganchada a la mía, y la abrazo por la cintura. Después de todo lo acaecido en el bar, decidimos volver a casa. El escalofrío que recorre mi cuerpo de punta a punta cuando lo recuerdo, es equiparable al que siento cuando sólo me besa.

Me levanto de la cama, sin hacer ruido y dejo un leve beso sobre sus labios. El trabajo me llama de nuevo, y me meto en la ducha. Abro el grifo y dejo que el agua cale en los poros de mi piel, sin sacar el olor a ella de mi piel. Sonrío, está ahí, acostada, probablemente sin pensar en nada, pero yo sí que lo hago. Yo sí que la pienso. Yo sí que la quiero.

Salgo de la ducha, me visto con unos pantalones vaqueros, botines negros y un jersey de hilo negro, que deja mi hombro al descubierto. Son las siete de la mañana y la luz del sol apenas ha salido. Le dejo una nota en la mesita de noche, al lado de un pequeño desayuno. _"Buenos días, dormilona. Te quiero"._

La sonrisa que tengo en mi cara no es comparable a la de otros días. La música suena en mi coche, y doy golpes acompasados sobre el volante, esperando a que el semáforo se ponga en verde de nuevo. _"Oh, why don't you come over, Valerie?"_

Aparco en el hospital, y antes de entrar me dirijo hacia un bar cercano a comprar café. La sonrisa sigue en mi rostro, y John, el dependiente me ve entrar.

-Lo de siempre.-Digo acercándome a la barra. Él me mira y asiente, dándose la vuelta para prepararme el café.

-Estás diferente hoy.-Me dice. Sonrío y agacho la cabeza sin que me vea.

-¿Estoy diferente? ¿En qué?

-No sé… Estás más guapa que de costumbre.-Dice tendiéndome el café en la mano. Le doy dos dólares y hago que se quede con el cambio.

-Gracias, John.-Digo con una sonrisa, saliendo por la puerta del bar. Me termino el café antes de entrar al hospital, y al fin, entro. Las recepcionistas me miran y paran de hacer lo poco que estuvieran haciendo.

-Buenos días, doctora Fabray.-Dicen al unísono. Sigo andando hasta subirme en el ascensor. Un chico joven, en bata de hospital se sube conmigo, pero él también me mira y no sólo a la cara. Mis pechos son el objetivo de su mirada. Salgo del ascensor hacia mi planta, y algunos pacientes que andan por los pasillos me miran. Zack pasa a mi lado, se para y me mira el trasero.

-Tú, a mi despacho, ahora.-Le digo a Zack, caminando hacia el despacho con paso ligero. Él me sigue, y cierro la puerta de la estancia.-Explícame por qué todo el mundo me observa de esa manera.-Digo señalando sus ojos.

-No lo sé. Tiene un brillo en los ojos, sonríe, su pelo no es el mismo, tiene los pechos más… Grandes.-Dice haciendo una pausa para mirarlos.-Y su trasero es… ¿Qué ha hecho, doctora?-Pregunta sin mirarme a los ojos, puesto que su mirada sigue en mis pechos.

-¡Zack, aquí! ¡Estoy aquí!-Digo señalándome la cara.

-Estás sexy.-Dice mirándome a los ojos.

-Fuera del despacho.-Digo señalando la puerta.

-¿Estoy despedido?

-¿Tú me escuchas cuando hablo, Zackary? Fuera del despacho, no que estés despedido.-Él asiente y sale del despacho, cerrando la puerta. Caigo a plomo sobre el sillón, y me miro los pechos. Siguen igual, o es que yo los veo así. No, no pueden crecer unos pechos en sólo unas horas.

La puerta del despacho se abre de nuevo, y grito de nuevo.

-Zack, te he dicho que… ¿San?-Digo viendo cómo cierra la puerta del despacho.

-Wow, vaya, me tapo los ojos porque si no la pared de los dibujos sufrirá daños.-Dice tapándose los ojos y riendo a la vez. Me levanto y voy hacia ella, quitándole las manos de los ojos, dejándole un tierno beso en sus labios.-Dios, es que estás preciosa…-Dice apartando un mechón de pelo de mi cara.-¿Qué has hecho?

-El amor. Encima de un piano.-Digo dándole cortos besos. Me muerdo el labio inferior, y ella dirige su mirada hacia él.

-No hagas eso…-Me dice quitándolo con un beso.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no es el momento de que te quite la ropa de un tirón y te deje aún más marcas que ayer.-Dice separando sus labios de los míos. Levanto el pelo de su cuello, y los moratones aparecen en él.

-Pues esto ya…-Digo levantándome el jersey y enseñándole los pechos marcados por su boca.

-Pues te volvería a hacer lo mismo ahora si pudiera…-Dice atrayéndome hacia ella sin dejar que baje la camiseta.-Pero yo tengo la espalda como si fuera un mapa de carreteras…

-Y yo también.-Digo haciendo que meta sus manos bajo mi jersey y que note las marcas de mi espalda.

-Pero, doctora, me has dejado marcas en un sitio que no le puedo enseñar.-Dice con una sonrisa pícara. Le doy un último beso y me separo de ella, teniéndola por las manos.-Sé que tus pechos no son tan grandes como los míos, puesto que yo me los operé, pero… Son…

-¿Qué te has operado los pechos?-Digo separándome de ella.

-Quinnie, no te enfades…-Dice sujetándome del brazo.

-No, no es eso. Es que después del accidente tú no te has operado los pechos…

-He recordado…-Dice mirando hacia abajo.-Quinn, he recordado. Tenías razón, he recordado.-Dice volviendo a mirarme. Me acerco a ella y la abrazo.-¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?-Pregunta separándose de mí.

-Revisar informes, pero lo puede hacer Zack.

-Vale, porque sé dónde está mi casa.


	11. Recuerda

Paso mi mano por la cama de mi habitación, mirando el gran ventanal que daba a una pequeña piscina y detrás, la preciosa vista a la costa de Los Ángeles. Me siento y salgo de la habitación, recorriendo la casa. Llego al jardín, donde otra piscina, más grande y extensa se posa a los pies de un enorme jardín, en el que hay algunas pérgolas, hamacas y unas camas de diseño colocadas alrededor de ella. Me siento en una de las camas, y ella se sienta a mi lado, cogiéndome de la mano.

-¿Te pasa algo?-Me pregunta.

-Quiero que me prometas algo.-Digo mirándola. Ella asiente.-Aún no sé que hice para perder mi vida, pero quiero que pase lo que pase, sigas conmigo.

-Te lo prometo. –Dice sonriéndome. Me acerco a ella, dándole un suave beso en los labios metiendo mi mano bajo su pelo y atrayéndola hacia mí.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? He recuperado mi casa, soy millonaria… Podría comprar tu casa, incluso a ti si no te tuviera.-Le digo. Ella sonríe y me da un corto beso, de nuevo, sonrojándose.

-No sé lo que quiero hacer… Hace calor, tu casa es grande, tienes un jacuzzi privado en tu habitación…-Dice levantándose yendo hacia el ventanal que entra en la casa. Voy tras ella, viendo como se quita la camiseta y la tira al suelo de parqué. Me quedo mirando la camiseta del suelo, mientras ella sigue hacia adelante, sin mirar atrás, subiendo las escaleras para llegar a mi habitación, y al jacuzzi. Lleva su mano a la espalda, y con dos dedos desabrocha su sujetador, quedando tirado en la escalera. Veo las marcas de mis dedos en su espalda, en su perfecta y esculpida espalda. Lleva su mano hacia su pantalón, pero me apresuro hacia ella, cogiéndola por la espalda y parando su mano antes de que lo baje. Mi boca se queda al lado de su oído, y sigo caminando hacia la habitación, para salir al jacuzzi.

-¿Me dejará que lo haga yo, doctora?-Digo susurrando en su oído. Beso su hombro, despacio, desabrochando despacio el botón de su pantalón, subo por su cuello hasta su oreja, mordiéndola. Le doy la vuelta, haciendo que me mire y poder quitarle mejor el botón del pantalón. Sigue besándome, y la echo encima de la cama, sacando con cuidado por sus piernas el pantalón, tirándolo al suelo.

-¿No vamos a poder tener una vida normal de pareja?-Me pregunta quitándome la camisa que llevo puesta.

-Intento recuperar mi vida sin ti…-Digo inclinándome de nuevo sobre ella, mientras me desabrocha también el pantalón.-Me ha quedado cursi, pero es verdad…-Dice quitándome el pantalón, y enganchándose a mi cuello para que la coja en brazos. La cojo en peso saliendo fuera, mientras sus manos van a mi espalda, quitándome el sujetador y tirándolo al suelo. Bajo las escaleras del jacuzzi, metiéndome con ella por completo en el agua.

-Está caliente…-Dice mirándome a los ojos.

-Es un jacuzzi, ¿qué esperabas?-Digo mordiéndole el labio inferior.

-Imbécil…-Dice abrazándose a mi cuello, poniéndose de rodillas sobre el asiento del jacuzzi encima de mí. Otra vez, vuelvo a caer. Vuelvo a jugar con ella, y ella conmigo. Me acaricia, me toca, sonríe, me besa, me muerde, lame, me provoca, me busca y al final, me encuentra. De nuevo me marca, la marco. Soy suya, es mía. No va a parar, no voy a parar. No va a parar, hasta que le diga casi sin poder "te quiero", y tampoco yo pararé hasta que sus manos no puedan agarrarse a mí.

-Se me han arrugado los dedos, Quinn…-Digo sacándolos del agua. Enreda sus dedos con los míos, y se tumba encima de mis piernas, flotando.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? Con tu trabajo…-Dice mirándome.

-No lo sé… Primero quiero… No sé. No sé lo que quiero hacer con mi vida. Está claro que quiero volver a la empresa, pero, no me dejarán.-Digo apretando su mano entre la mía, y acariciando su pelo en el agua.

-¿Por qué no te iban a dejar?

-¿No te lo he contado?

-Santana, dime lo que acabas de recordar.-Dice incorporándose.

-Me imputaron por un asesinato que yo no cometí. Por eso hui y tuve el accidente… Borré todo lo que tenía mi nombre. Mis padres se despidieron de mí y creen que estoy en México, por eso nadie vino a por mí…-Digo agachando la cabeza. Acabo de recordarlo todo. Quinn se pone frente a mí, agarrándome por los brazos.

-Santana, ¿quién murió?-Me pregunta. Niego, no lo sé. Sí, sí que lo sé. La imagen de él se me viene a la cabeza. Era un hombre mayor, canoso, de unos cincuenta años. Tiene las mejillas rosadas, y siempre llevaba traje. Era mi superior. Era la única persona que me impedía ser la única dueña de esa gran empresa multinacional, el director. Levanto la cabeza y la miro, intentando decírselo.-Vamos, San.

-El director de la empresa. Era la única persona que me sucedía para hacerme yo la directora de la empresa.-Digo.

-¿Alguien le ha hecho la autopsia al cadáver?-Me pregunta sin quitar las manos de mis brazos.

-No lo sé, sí… Un equipo que contrató la empresa.

-He ahí el fallo. Yo le haré la autopsia de nuevo a ese cuerpo, y tú saldrás inocente.

-¿Eres como el marido de Melinda Gordon de Entre Fantasmas o algo así?-Le pregunto.

-Algo así.

-Te quiero.


	12. Emily

El móvil suena, y aún no he terminado de desayunar. ¿Quién será a esta hora? No puede ser otra, Quinn.

-¿Sí?-Respondo al teléfono saliendo a la terraza de la cocina con el vaso de café en la mano.

-San, soy Quinn.-Dice un poco agitada.

-Hola preciosa. ¿Qué te pasa? Te noto la respiración acelerada.

-Oh, nada. Voy de camino al hospital, un par de amigos y yo vamos a salvarte, pequeña.-Me dice. Río y le doy un sorbo al café, mientras miro el reflejo del sol en la piscina.

-Gracias. ¿Y qué ocurre para que me llames?

-Necesito que recojas a Emily, le prometí que hoy pasaría el día con ella, pero no puedo. ¿Podrías recogerla y, no sé, llevarla a tu casa o al parque? Yo llegaré después.-Me pregunta. Dejo la taza en la mesa, y voy en busca de mi cazadora negra.

-Claro. ¿En cuál de mis Ferrari o Porsche quieres que vaya a recogerla?-Le pregunto bajando hacia el garaje.

-Idiota.

-Te quiero.-Digo colgando el móvil. Entro en el garaje, y cuatro coches aparecen ante mí. Dos Ferrari y dos Porsche. Amarillo, negro, rojo y blanco. Decido coger el rojo, es aún más llamativo que el amarillo. Abro la puerta del garaje, y con las mismas acelero hasta salir de casa en dirección al hospital. La música de la radio suena de forma suave, haciendo que mis dedos den golpes acompasados en el volante del coche. Intento no ir demasiado rápido, no quiero acabar igual que la última vez que cogí uno de estos. Aun así, el rugido del motor hace que la gente se vuelva, mire y como casi siempre, observe a la chica que va dentro del coche con una chaqueta de cuero y unas gafas de aviador negras.

Me bajo del coche y entro en el hospital, quitándome las gafas. Uno de los doctores que le hacen la vida imposible a Quinn me mira, me observa, me analiza y finalmente después de babear por todo el pasillo, me saluda. Ni siquiera vuelvo la vista hacia él, y sigo en busca de la habitación de Emily, la encuentro. Pego en la puerta y la abro, sin esperar a que nadie responda. Emily está sentada al borde de su cama, con la cabeza agachada y las piernas balanceándose. Y no sé si es por el cariño que le tengo a esa cría, pero sí, Quinn llevaba razón, es preciosa. Emily levanta la cabeza, sonríe, y viene corriendo hacia mí, enganchándose a mi cuello al abrazarme.

-Creí a que la doctora se había olvidado de mí.-Dice sin dejar de abrazarme.

-A Quinn le ha surgido un imprevisto, me ha pedido que venga yo a por ti. Ella nunca se olvidaría de ti, pequeña.-Digo dándole un beso en la mejilla, que saca su sonrisa y hace que encoja su hombro.-¿Tienes que coger algo?-Pregunto. Ella asiente y se baja de mis brazos, yendo a por una pequeña mochila verde y azul que hay detrás de su cama. Sus compañeros de habitación me miran y sonríen, todos sentados en sus camas.-A ver, ¿qué os pasa?-Les pregunto sonriendo y volviéndome hacia ellos con las manos en la cintura.

-Es usted muy guapa.-Dice una niña más pequeña que los demás, en un rincón, abrazada a un oso deshilachado de peluche.

-Gracias.-Digo sonriendo y me siento en la cama de la pequeña, mirando a todos los niños que están allí.-No viene mucha gente a veros, ¿verdad?-Digo. Ellos niegan a la vez, y yo miro a Emily que se pone su pequeña mochila.-¿Y quién os trata mejor de todos los doctores?

-La doctora Fabray.-Dicen todos a la vez.

-¿Y la doctora Fabray os deja comer caramelos?-Pregunto metiéndome las manos en los bolsillos y sacando algunas chucherías que había comprado para Emily. Ellos niegan, y se las reparto uno a uno, hasta que todos quedan con al menos dos.-No le contéis nada a la doctora, porque si no me mata.-Concluyo hablando muy bajito. Los niños ríen mientras empiezan a comer las chucherías, y cojo a Emily en brazos, sacándola de la habitación. Salimos del hospital y la siento en el asiento trasero del coche, poniéndole bien el cinturón y partiendo de nuevo hacia casa. Me pongo de nuevo las gafas, y Emily me mira por el retrovisor del coche.

-Tu coche es muy guay.-Dice mirando la carrocería y el tapizado de los asientos. La miro y sonrío.- ¿Y dónde vamos?

-A mi casa.

-¿Vives en un apartamento?-La miro por el retrovisor con una sonrisa irónica.

-Algo así.

Llegamos a casa, aunque ella ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de la mansión que es. Entramos en el garaje, y me bajo del coche sacándola a ella en brazos. Subo por las escaleras del garaje, hasta llegar a la cocina. Emily sale corriendo hacia el ventanal que da a la piscina, quedándose pegada al cristal.

-¿Puedo ir a la piscina?-Me pregunta. Me acerco a ella cogiéndola en brazos y subiéndola encima de la encimera de la cocina.

-No lo sé. Mejor será que espere a que venga Quinn, no quiero que me mate.-Digo apoyando mis manos en el borde de la encimera.-¿Tienes hambre?

-No, yo quiero ir a la piscina…-Dice señalándola. La cojo de nuevo en brazos, y subo hasta la tercera planta, donde hay una sala de juegos. Una piscina de bolas, una cama elástica y una mesa de billar. Emily sale corriendo hacia la cama elástica saltando encima de ella.

-Eh, los zapatos.-Digo señalándole los pies. Se sienta en la cama y se los quita, comenzando a saltar en la cama. Me siento a su lado en la cama elástica, dejando los pies fuera de ella. La miro, es feliz, pero yo, por mucho dinero que tenga, y por muy enamorada que esté de Quinn, nunca lo seré.

Emily se sienta a mi lado, poniéndose de rodillas.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Me pregunta parando de botar a mi lado.

-Nada. ¿Tú no saltas más?-Le digo mirándola. Ella niega.

-Estás triste, y si tú lo estás, yo también.

-Vamos, échate crema y ve a la piscina, corre.-Digo haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza para que vuelva a bajar hacia la piscina. Sale disparada hacia la piscina, mientras yo con un poco más de calma, me dirijo hacia el salón, desde donde veo cómo Emily nada en la piscina. Comienzo a llorar, poco a poco, en silencio. Mientras ella chapotea en el agua, yo lo hago entre mis lágrimas. Me quito la chaqueta de cuero, dejándola a un lado en el sofá. Nunca va a ser suficiente, no para mí. La quiero y se lo digo, no sé si eso la hará feliz, pero a mí verla sonreír me hace feliz. Soy idiota por estar llorando, por culpa de esta niña que está jugando en el agua. Porque esta niña sonríe y es feliz a pesar de todo lo que está pasando. Y yo sin embargo, me lamento por mi vida, porqué no sé qué iba a hacer con ella antes de todo.

Unas manos me tocan la espalda, y Quinn se sienta a mi lado. ¿Qué habrá pasado después de todo? ¿Seguiré siendo culpable de asesinato? No lo sé, pero su rostro no muestra ni un ápice de expresividad. Lo único que consigue hacer, es besarme, como siempre. Sujetando mi mejilla con su mano, para que no me vaya.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Dice limpiándome las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Nada, que esa niña me hace llorar.-Digo señalándola.-Es que está feliz, y me ha dicho que si yo estoy triste, ella también lo está.-Digo quitándome las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Tengo noticias.-Dice cogiéndome de la mano.

-A veces odio la inexpresividad de tu cara.

-Se desarrolla cuando tienes que darles noticias a los familiares de los pacientes.-Me mira, mordiéndose el labio de abajo, y apretando mi mano.-No hizo falta ni siquiera realizar la autopsia completa. Las huellas que encontramos en él no eran las tuyas, así que las cotejamos en la base de datos de tu empresa. Son las huellas de Josh Smith, ¿te suena?-Me pregunta.

-Es el actual director y presidente. Trabajaba para mí, justo antes de que ocurriera todo… Si el director moría y me inculpaban por el asesinato, él sería el nuevo director.-Le explico. Ella asiente y me abraza.

-Pues la empresa es tuya.

-Las cinco multinacionales, Quinn.-Le digo. Ella se separa de mí, mirándome con los ojos abiertos, mientras yo sonrío. Vuelvo a besarla, no me cansaré de hacerlo. Suave, disfrutando, sin ansia, sonriendo a mitad del beso, sonriendo entre sus labios.

(Contado por Quinn)

Salgo al jardín en busca de Emily, que chapotea en el agua de la piscina, jugando con algunas pelotas de plástico que Santana le ha dado.

-¡Quinn!-Dice levantando sus brazos al verme. Se acerca al borde de la piscina, y le pongo en la cabeza un gorro de paja que le había dado Santana, pero ella se lo ha quitado. Veo que algo pasa corriendo a mi lado, es Santana que acaba de tirarse a la piscina salpicándome entera. Me retiro del borde, mientras ella va nadando hacia Emily, cogiéndola en brazos en el agua.

-¿Has visto? La doctora es alérgica al agua.-Dice Santana retirándose del borde de la piscina con ella en brazos.-Vamos, Quinnie, métete.

-Sí, por favor…-Me ruega Emily.

-Vamos, Quinn…-Dice Santana también. Me quito la falda, los zapatos y la camisa que llevaba hoy, dejándola a un lado en la piscina. Bajo por las escaleras, metiéndome hasta el pecho y recogiendo mi pelo con una gomilla para que no se moje. Santana deja que Emily venga hacia mí para abrazarme, y eso hago. Le abrazo, mientras Santana nos mira desde el borde.

-¿Cómo te lo has pasado con Santana?-Digo dejándole un beso en la mejilla y otro en la frente.

-Bien, es muy buena conmigo. He saltado en una cama elástica gigante, me ha montado en su coche, que era el de Superman y luego me ha dado pelotas para jugar.-Dice tocándome el pelo sin dejar de estar abrazada a mi cuello. Santana me sonríe y voy hacia ella con Emily en brazos.

-¿Es eso verdad, Santana?-Le pregunto dejando a Emily en medio de nosotras.

-Sí, es cierto.-Dice sonriendo. Emily empieza a jugar con una pequeña pelota de las que le ha dado Santana, y ella y yo nos miramos por detrás de Emily. _"Te quiero"_, digo dibujándoselo con los labios. Ella sonríe y se acerca por detrás de Emily hacia a mí, besándome lentamente, mientras Emily es ajena a todo, y juega con la pelota.

-Te quiero.-Le digo esta vez sí, con palabras, susurrando, en medio de un beso, al principio de otro. Al final, nos separamos y volvemos a Emily, que requiere nuestra atención.

-Tengo frío.-Dice enganchándose al cuello de Santana. Cuando la veo con Santana, es como si me entraran ganas de llorar de emoción, de irme hacia ellas y abrazarlas. Decirle que las quiero, y que son lo mejor que tengo en mi vida. Que son mi vida, y que gracias a ellas puedo seguir aquí.

-Normal, llevas todo el día en el agua.-Dice Santana con Emily en brazos y saliendo por las escaleras, envolviendo a la pequeña en una toalla.-Quinn, voy a ducharla y a cambiarla. Coge mi ropa para cambiarte.-Dice, y sin terminar aún la frase, escribe en sus labios un _"con mi ropa estás muy sexy. Te quiero"._

Así que no lo dudo más y voy a su habitación, metiéndome en su ducha, utilizando su gel, su champú, su agua, su albornoz, su toalla… Todo lo que antes era Santana López. Salgo de la ducha, y me pongo una camiseta suya negra, unos pantalones de chándal grises y me echo su perfume en la muñeca. Para tenerla cerca. Para sentirla del todo.

Bajo corriendo a la cocina pero no están. Al salón, pero allí tampoco están, por todas las habitaciones, pero en ninguna están. Sólo me falta el sótano. Bajo allí, abriendo una puerta. Tras ella un montón de butacas y cojines enormes frente a una pantalla de cine gigantesca. Me quedo allí, parada observando aquello, y las voces de Santana y Emily llaman mi atención. Están en los cojines, tumbadas, Emily abrazando a Santana. Santana, intenta que se quede dormida, y Emily lo va haciendo poco a poco.

-¿Quieres a Quinn?-Le pregunta Emily, mientras yo las observo desde atrás.

-Quinn es mi vida. Eso es más que querer a alguien.

-¿Se lo dices mucho?

-Sí, siempre que puedo.-Dice abrazándola contra ella.

-¿Puedes decirle te quiero también por mí? Incluso cuando no puedas, díselo. ¿Vale?

-¿Por qué no se lo puedes decir tú?

-Quiero que te acostumbres para cuando yo ya no esté.


	13. Dark Side

La gente me mira, algunos me sonríen, otros, simplemente intentan evitar mi mirada. Ahora, todos los que dijeron _"sí, el ansia de poder ha podido con ella"_, agachan la cabeza a mi paso. Paso firme por los pasillos del enorme edificio, que, frío, se rinde a mis pies como nunca antes lo hizo. El traje de chaqueta negro, ceñido a mi cuerpo, los tacones y el pelo rizado parece que asusta a la gente. Y casi lo prefiero. No quiero muestras de cariño de aquellos que una vez me traicionaron, y no lo hicieron por la espalda, si no que lo dijeron en mi cara.

Entro en el despacho, y casi es toda la planta baja de la casa de Quinn. Aún está frío, sin fotos, sin ninguna decoración, sólo las paredes blancas, los muebles de madera sin ni siquiera mostrar calor a la estancia. Me siento en el sillón, y cómo en una de las típicas películas Hollywoodienses, miro por la ventana la vista de toda la ciudad hasta llegar al mar. La puerta del despacho se abre, y un tipo serio, delgado, con aires de superioridad y un traje totalmente encajado en su cuerpo aparece ante mí.

-¿Querías verme?-Pregunta cogiéndose las manos delante del cuerpo.

-Quería.-Le corrijo.

-¿Entonces ya no quieres?-Me responde.

-No sé si es usted un poco imbécil, corto o me está vacilando. En el segundo caso se confirma el primero. A las personas superiores se las trata de usted.-Le digo. Él asiente con desgana, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Hace ademán de sentarse, pero lo paro.- ¿Le he dicho que se siente? No. Pues usted se queda de pie. Voy a ser breve. Sólo una pregunta, una respuesta y una solución.-Le aclaro.- ¿Usted contrató a la empresa que le hizo la autopsia al señor Smith?-Pregunto cruzando las manos encima de la mesa. Su gesto cambia, se tensa y su tez ahora es pálida. Asiente levemente, sin pronunciar palabra.-Está usted despedido. Puede recoger sus cosas, irse a casa, y hacerle el amor a su mujer para calmarle el disgusto de no tener más vestidos de Armani en su armario.-Digo fría y cortante. Él, con las mismas, se da la vuelta y sale por la puerta, dejando un portazo que hace retumbar la habitación. Acabo de llegar y ya he despedido a un tipo.

La puerta vuelve a abrirse, y esta vez, es la antigua secretaria de Josh, Mandy. Levanto la vista y frunzo el ceño, preguntándole qué quiere.

-E.. El…-Dice tartamudeando.

-¿Lo has escuchado todo?-Le pregunto. Ella asiente rápidamente.-No suelo ser así normalmente, pero cuando la gente me enerva puedo ser peor que eso. Intenta no enfadarme y nos llevaremos bien. ¿Qué ocurre?-Le digo levantándome y sentándome al borde del escritorio. Tiene el pelo castaño, una nariz menuda y los ojos miel. A medida que voy aclarándole lo que ha pasado, el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas baja, aunque sigue igual de tímida.

-Tiene una reunión en cinco minutos, para explicarle al equipo sus iniciativas.-Dice un poco más tranquila. Asiento y voy hacia la puerta con ella.

-Gracias, Mandy.-Digo sonriéndole. Bajo en el ascensor hasta la planta diez, donde la sala de reuniones está que echa humo, hasta que llego yo. Abro la puerta y todos se sientan, en silencio, esperando a que yo diga algo. La verdad, no tengo planeado nada, pero sí que me gustaría hacer algo.

-Hola. Supongo que me conoceréis, soy Santana López, la nueva presidenta de la empresa.

-¿Presidenta? Creía que eras…

-Sí, directora, pero no, soy la presidenta.-Digo apoyando mis manos en el respaldo de la silla.

-¿Y cuáles son sus propuestas?-Pregunta una chica de pelo castaño oscuro sentada a la derecha.

-El diez por ciento de los beneficios de todas las ventas, irán destinados a los niños enfermos de cáncer. ¿Alguna objeción?

-Pero si se van a morir igual.-Dice un tipo moreno, sentado en la silla sin ganas, con un vaso de lo que supongo que es agua en la mano. Me vuelvo hacia él, con la mirada clavada en sus ojos, que por lo que veo, ahora me temen.

-En realidad los beneficios de las ventas deberían ir para una asociación de gente con tu discapacidad, ¿no crees?-Digo. Todo el mundo ríe mi comentario.-¿Tienes hijos?-Le pregunto. Él asiente mirando hacia abajo, intimidado, ya que lo estoy acosando, poniendo una mano en el respaldo de su silla y otra en la mesa.-No voy a decir que uno de tus hijos tenga esa enfermedad, pero si algún día por desgracia la tienen, vendrás rogándome ayuda, porque no tendrás dinero para pagar el tratamiento y morirán sabiendo que su padre podría haber hecho algo por ellos, como apoyar la idea de una empresa. ¿Y sabes por qué no tendrás dinero? Porque estás despedido. En cinco minutos te quiero fuera del edificio.-Digo señalándole la puerta. Él se va, dando otro portazo al cristal de la puerta. Miro a los demás, que se han quedado fríos ante lo acaecido.-Una cosa importante quiero que sepáis: una cosa es tener objeciones, no estar de acuerdo con algo, pero ni se os ocurra meteros con una idea, y menos con niños con esa enfermedad, porque para mí estáis fuera de esta empresa.

La noche comienza a caer sobre la ciudad, y la luz rosada del sol se pone por la costa este. La música suena en voz baja, mezclándose con el sonido ambiente del aire entrando por la ventana. _"We only say goodbye with words, I've died one hundred times. You go back to her, and I go back to, black.. Black"._ Dejo el coche en el garaje, entrando por la puerta delantera de la casa. Dejo las llaves en la entrada, y saco el móvil, mirando su foto. La echo de menos, quiero estar con ella ahora mismo. Subo hacia el salón, viendo cómo en la piscina se refleja la luz rosada del sol que se hunde, para luego volver a salir. Me tumbo en el sofá, mirando hacia el techo y marcando su número en el teléfono.

-¿Sí?-Responde ella. Sonrío al escuchar su voz.

-Te quiero.-Le digo sonriendo, mientras cierro los ojos. Al final del día, escuchar su voz es lo único que me calma. Ella no responde, y por una milésima de segundo me preocupo, pero luego, siento que besa mis labios. Está aquí, conmigo. Me está besando al revés, así que atrapo su labio inferior con el mío.

-¿Me has echado de menos?-Me pregunta dando la vuelta, y tumbándose encima de mí y abrazándome.

-Demasiado, además, ha sido un día muy duro, he sacado mi lado oscuro.-Digo apartándola de mí para verle la cara. Sonríe y pega su frente a la mía, sin quitarse de encima.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Me pregunta, incorporándose y sentándonos en el sofá.

-He echado a dos personas.-Le digo. Ella se sorprende, pero aun así asiente.

-¿Tenías razones para hacerlo?-Me pregunta. Asiento.- ¿Cuáles?

-Uno fue el que contrató a la empresa que le hizo la autopsia a Smith. Y el otro… Mejor te lo cuento luego. ¿Vale?-Le digo. Ella asiente.

-¿Quieres cenar? He comprado comida china, no sé cocinar muy bien.-Dice levantándose y yendo hacia el jardín, donde en una de esas camas de diseño lo tiene todo preparado.-Por cierto, la Santana ejecutiva…-Dice quitándome la chaqueta negra y tirándola a un lado de la cama.

-¿Qué?-Le pregunto mirándola a los ojos, sonriendo.

-Hace que se me quiten las ganas de cenar…-Dice. Arqueo una ceja remangando las mangas de la camisa blanca que llevo puesta.

-¿Quieres dejar la comida china para mañana?-Digo acercándome a ella más.

-Sí… Sería una buena opción.-Dice. Meto las manos por debajo de su blusa marrón, acariciando su espalda, lentamente, mientras ella me mira y comienza a besarme. Pero yo tomo el control, de nuevo. Atrapo su lengua, juego con ella. Quinn comienza a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa desde abajo, y yo, desabrocho con una mano su sujetador, y con la otra sujeto su cintura pegándola a mí. Separa sus labios de los míos, mientras sonríes.-¿Te han dicho alguna vez que besas de una forma muy peculiar?-Dice mirando mis labios.

-No lo sé. ¿Cómo beso?-Le pregunto quitándole un mechón de pelo que vaga por su frente.

-Pues… Coges mi lengua y haces lo que quieres con ella. La muerdes, la besas, la acaricias, la haces tuya… No sé.-Dice sonriendo.

-¿Y es malo?-Digo frunciendo el ceño.

-No, me encanta.-Dice. Sonrío y vuelvo a sus labios, cogiéndola en peso y haciendo que se enganche a mi cintura con sus piernas. Sigue a lo suyo, desabrochando los botones de mi camisa, hasta dejarme en sujetador y tirarla al suelo.

-Esa camisa cuesta cien dólares.-Digo sonriendo.

-Cien dólares es la propina que das tú cuando vas a McDonald's.-Me dice riendo. Saco su sujetador por sus brazos, y cae al suelo, justo al lado de mi camisa. La tumbo encima de la cama, cuando la noche ya ha caído sobre nosotras, y sus manos se deslizan por mi vientre hacia abajo.-Tenías que contarme algo.-Dice sonriendo, dejando su mano al borde de su pantalón.

-Todas las empresas van a destinar el diez por ciento de los beneficios a los niños enfermos de cáncer.-Digo esperando a que su mano se mueva. Miro hacia arriba, y sus ojos están clavados en mí, esperando a que diga algo. Pero ni ella ni yo decimos nada, lo único que hace es saltar encima de mí, haciendo que yo quede debajo, y ella comienza a tomar control sobre mí. Yo me dejo, ella disfruta, y no me quejo.-Por eso… Por eso he tenido que echar a un tipo de… De la oficina…-Digo sin poder concentrarme, ya que su boca está recorriendo todo el espacio de mi piel, haciendo que mi vello se erice, mientras sus manos aprisionan las mías contra el colchón.

-¿Qué ha hecho?-Dice separándose un poco de mí.

-Que para qué íbamos a destinar esos beneficios, si iban a morir igual. Lo he echado después de casi comérmelo.-Digo. Ella sacude la cabeza y me sonríe. Vuelvo a ponerme encima de ella, agarrándola por la cintura sin dejar de besarla de esa forma tan peculiar que sólo ella sabe definir.

-La Santana jefa, me recuerda a la Santana que me hace el amor.-Me dice sonriendo.

-Solo que a ti te como de otra forma…


	14. ¿Dudas de mí?

El despertador suena, y siento cómo algo se levanta rápidamente a mi lado. Quinn está incorporada, con los ojos abiertos y sentada en la cama. La cojo del brazo y la atraigo hacia mí, tumbándola de nuevo.

-Hoy es sábado. Y tú los sábados no trabajas.-Digo atrayéndola a mis brazos y abrazándola por detrás y dejando un beso en su hombro.

-¿Y tú no trabajas?-Me pregunta. Suelto una pequeña carcajada, y la pego más hacia mí.

-¿Todavía no te has acostumbrado a que soy la jefa?-Digo besando su nuca y acariciando su vientre por debajo de la camiseta.

-¿Cómo es la Santana jefa?-Pregunta dándose la vuelta para mirarme.

-No te gustaría la Santana jefa. Es dura, estricta, fría, lleva traje, va maquillada y tiene cierto malhumor cuando la contradicen.

-Me gustaría verla, alguna vez…-Dice acariciando mi mejilla. Hoy tiene los ojos demasiado verdes, hoy los ojos le brillan más que nunca. No sé si será por la luz que entra por la ventana, porque la tengo demasiado cerca o es simplemente, que yo la veo así.

-¿Cuándo?-Le pregunto.

-Cuando…-Digo sin terminar la frase y poniéndome encima de ella.-Cuando vamos a desayunar.-Digo completando la frase.

-Por ejemplo.-Dice ella sonriéndome e incorporándose para darme un suave beso. La cojo en brazos, llevándola hacia la cocina. Mientras la sujeto en peso, me da pequeños mordiscos en el cuello y en la oreja, que hacen que la fuerza de mis brazos decaiga y que si no fuera porque sus piernas rodean mi cintura se habría caído al suelo.

-Quinn… No hagas eso si quieres llegar viva a la cocina.-Digo cogiéndola mejor, pero ella no cesa en su empeño de hacerme flaquear. De mi cuello pasa al hombro, con el que hace lo que quiere. La pongo encima de la encimera comenzando a besarla yo también.-¿Qué vas a desayunar?-Intento decir, pero ella no para de besarme y sólo se escucha la mitad de la frase.

-¿No estábamos desayunando ya?-Cuestiona ella. Levanto una ceja y asiento.

-Cierto.-Digo comenzando mi particular juego con su lengua. La cojo de las piernas atrayéndola hacia el borde de la mesa, haciendo que pegue contra mí, sin dejar de besarla. Meto mi mano por su camiseta, hasta llegar a sus pechos, que hago míos con las manos. Baja su boca por mi mentón, mordiéndome, rasgando con sus dientes mi piel. Bajo mi mano por su vientre, hasta la entrada de sus shorts, que desearía quitar con la boca ahora mismo. Mi mano se posa allí, intentando pasar, pero algo me lo impide. El móvil empieza a sonar.

-Mierda…-Digo cogiendo el móvil. Lo miro, es Mandy.-Mandy, ¿qué quieres?-Digo mientras Quinn no deja de besarme el cuello, morderme la oreja, y yo casi no puedo concentrarme en lo que dice Mandy.

-Santana, tiene que venir. Un empleado ha comenzando a blasfemar sobre usted y ha comenzado a destrozar la sala de reunión…-Dice, pero no termina la frase. Algo golpea su móvil y cae al suelo, dejándolo sin línea.

-Quinnie… Tengo que ir un momento a la empresa.-Digo mirándola.

-¿En serio?-Dice. Asiento, dándole un profundo beso antes de despegarme de ella.

-Sí… ¿Quieres venir? Va a ser rápido.-Le digo. Ella asiente y sonríe. Otra vez lo mismo, un traje de chaqueta esta vez orsa palo, muy ceñido al cuerpo, y una coleta alta. Quinn va como siempre, unos vaqueros, tacones y una camisa blanca metida dentro del pantalón. También lleva una coleta alta. Es simplemente preciosa.

Nos subimos al coche, y voy todo lo rápido que puedo. Mandy no tiene culpa de lo que yo haya hecho, y sin embargo ha pagado ella por mí. Quinn se retoca en el espejo el maquillaje, y luego, pone la radio, en la canción que ayer había dejado parada al bajar.

Bajamos del coche y entramos en el edificio, que Quinn se queda mirando perpleja.

-No me odies por lo que vaya a hacer ahora.-Le digo dándole un beso antes de entrar.

Subo a la planta diez, a la sala de reuniones, donde un energúmeno está gritando en medio del pasillo. La gente se aparta y me mira, mientras Quinn se echa a un lado del pasillo. El tipo se queda mirándome, alterado. Mi semblante es serio y no cambia. Mandy está en un rincón con la mano puesta en la mejilla, y el labio le sangra.

-¡Pero si está aquí la señorita López! ¡Pero qué sorpresa! ¿Ha dormido bien esta mañana la señora?-Dice acercándose a mí gesticulando con las manos. Lo ignoro y miro hacia Mandy.

-Por favor, que alguien la lleve a enfermería.-Digo mirándolos a todos, pero sólo un chico, joven, seguramente un becario, sale voluntario.-Me sorprende ver la poca solidaridad que hay entre vosotros. Bueno, en realidad no. Cuando queráis que alguien os ayude, os vais a quedar solos en la vida por actos como los que acabáis de cometer. No sé cómo no os dais asco a vosotros mismos.-Digo mirándolos a todos, que han formado un círculo.-Tú, cómo te llamas.-Le pregunto al chico.

-Jack, me llamo Jack.-Dice con la voz temblorosa.

-No tengas miedo, que no muerdo. Jack, ayúdala, vamos.-Jack corre hacia Mandy, levantándola del suelo y llevándola a la enfermería. Mientras, los miro a todos, que con las cabezas agachadas intentan irse del pasillo.-Eh, eh, eh… ¿Dónde vais? Os quedáis aquí todos.-Digo señalando el suelo.-Traed una silla.-Digo. Una chica pone una silla en medio del pasillo, y el silencio se hace entre todos. El tipo sigue con la respiración agitada, y los ojos se salen de sus órbitas.-Siéntate.-Le digo con tono gentil.

-No me voy a…-Replica.

-¡QUE TE SIENTES!-Digo señalando la silla. Él se sienta de mala gana, cruzando los brazos y manteniendo su mirada en mí.-Dime lo que tengas que decirme, aquí, a la cara. Sí, después te despediré, pero al menos quédate bien, ¿no crees? –Digo cruzando los brazos.

-Eres una dictadora, nos vas a llevar a la ruina, lo sabes. No tienes ni idea de lo que haces. Echaste a dos personas sin motivo.

-Ts, ts, ts…-Digo negando con el dedo y pongo a dar vueltas alrededor de él, mientras todos miran.-Digamos que… Mi hijo tiene cáncer, y yo quiero que los beneficios de mi empresa vayan destinados a niños como mi hijo, y alguien dice: "da igual, si van a morir igual". ¿Tú qué harías?-Le pregunto poniéndome frente a él.

-Matarlo.

-Oh, vaya, ¿y ese te parece un método más ortodoxo para solucionar el problema?-Le digo. El tipo aprieta los dientes y agacha la cabeza, dándome la razón.-Y a todos los demás, me odiáis, ¿verdad?-Digo. Un murmullo general se escucha, y sale a la luz mi típica sonrisa irónica.-Qué pena, no os han contado la historia entera, sólo sabéis que la mala de Santana ha llegado sustituyendo al siempre bueno Josh, y ha empezado despidiendo a dos personas. Bueno, contigo tres. Pero no sabéis ni la mitad. Cuando alguien quiera pedirme perdón estaré en mi despacho, dispuesta a escuchar vuestras disculpas. Pero mientras no sepáis la verdad de todo, mejor será que estéis callados y me sigáis odiando en silencio. Cuando lo sepáis todo, venís a pedirme perdón, porque si os importara un poco vuestro futuro en esta empresa y en vuestra vida en general, no trataríais así a la gente que ni siquiera conocéis y podéis hacer daño.-Digo mirándolos a todos desde el final del pasillo.-No voy a consentir que en esta empresa reine el odio hacia un superior o hacia un compañero. Y mucho menos a niños con enfermedades, me da igual de qué tipo. Y tampoco consiento que se tomen prejuicios. Dicho esto, quiero a todo el mundo trabajando para sacar esto adelante, que parecéis niños de patio de colegio. No me parece normal tener que dar una charla así a gente de treinta años o más, me parece vergonzoso. Y si os importara lo más mínimo me haríais caso, y no le daríais importancia a quién os dirige, sólo os preguntaríais para qué hacéis esto. Y tú.-Digo señalando al tipo de la silla.-Ffuera del edificio en menos de cinco minutos. Los demás, cada uno a su departamento y a trabajar.-Concluyo. Todo el mundo desaparece en cinco segundos del pasillo, dejándonos a Quinn y a mí solas. Quinn se me acerca, mordiéndose el labio inferior y abrazándome.

-No dudo de ti.-Dice en mi oído.

-Nunca haré que dudes.


	15. Todos los días de mi vida

La música ya no suena, pero los golpes de mis dedos contra el volante siguen permanentes, esperando a que el semáforo se ponga de nuevo en verde. Quinn lleva la cabeza gacha, mirando el móvil mientras yo conduzco.

-Eh, ¿qué te pasa?-Digo cogiéndole la mano. Ella levanta la cabeza y me mira, apagando el móvil.

-Estoy preocupada por ti. Por si todo esto te afecta demasiado.-Sonrío y la atraigo hacia mí de la mano, dándole un corto beso, lento, quedándome mirando sus labios a la mitad del beso, y separándome de ella con desgana, pero tengo que seguir conduciendo. Ella se acerca a mí, sin importarle que esté conduciendo, y comienza a besarme el cuello, hasta la parte de detrás de la oreja.

-Quinn…-Digo susurrando sin poder mirarla a ella.-Tenemos que llegar vivas a casa…-Tenso el cuerpo entero, intentando no pensar en lo que hace, ni en que ahora mismo, está mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja. Trago saliva, y ella deja un último beso en el cuello, volviendo a sentarse en su asiento. Relajo los hombros y el cuello, recostándome de nuevo en el asiento.

Salimos del coche, y subimos arriba, hacia la cocina, donde nos habíamos quedado esta mañana. Se adelanta a mí en la escalera, y es imposible mirarle el trasero.

-Santana…-Dice sin volver la cabeza y llegando a la cocina.

-¿Qué?

-Que no me mires el culo.

-Te puedo hacer el amor, puedo verte desnuda, puedes incluso seducirme y terminar haciéndolo encima de la mesa de la cocina pero… ¿No puedo mirarte el culo? No te entiendo.-Digo negando y subiendo a la habitación. Ella se queda abajo, encogiéndose de hombros mientras va hacia la nevera a coger agua. Llego a la habitación, y está tal y como la había dejado esta mañana. La cama deshecha, mi camiseta, que llevaba puesta Quinn, está tirada en el suelo. Me quito la chaqueta y la pongo en la cama, remangándome después, las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos. Bajo de nuevo al salón, y ella está de espaldas, con las manos apoyadas en la encimera de la cocina, con la cabeza agachada. Me acerco a ella por detrás, comenzando a acariciar sus brazos lentamente hasta llegar a sus manos. Aparto el pelo de su nuca, comenzando a besarla, a morder su cuello y dejar débiles marcas. Gira su cabeza, mirándome. Hago que se de la vuelta, cogiéndola de la cintura y pegándola a mí. Saco su camiseta del pantalón y bajo mi mano hacia sus nalgas. -¿Tengo permiso para…?-Digo sin esperar su respuesta y apretando sus nalgas con la mano.

-Cuanto guste…-Dice sonriendo, mientras la pego contra la encimera. Sus manos se dirigen a mi cuelo, comenzando a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa, poco a poco, mientras sigue besándome lentamente. Aprieto sus nalgas con mis manos, empujándola hacia a mí y a la vez aprisionándola contra la pared, haciendo que la presión entre ella y yo aumente y casi no tenga espacio para seguir desabrochando la camisa. Intenta decirme algo, pero la callo volviéndola a besar y cogiéndola en brazos, subiéndola encima de la mesa. Termina de desabrochar los botones y mete sus manos por mi camisa, dejando que caiga al suelo.-¿Tú siempre haces el amor?-Pregunta mirándome a los ojos, con una sonrisa pícara.

-No hacerte el amor es un pecado.-Le digo mordiendo su labio inferior y quitándole la camiseta que lleva puesta. Llevo mi mano hacia su coleta, quitándosela para que así pueda apoyar su cabeza en la mesa sin hacerse daño. Dirijo mis labios hacia su mentón, luego, repasando cada curva de su cuello con mi lengua, hasta llegar a la marca de los huesos de la clavícula, en los que me extiendo, los beso, los acaricio y sigo bajando. Bajo por la palidez de su piel hasta vagar en sus pechos, errando. Sin quitarle el sujetador, marco sus pechos, los muerdo y al final me decanto por hacerlos míos del todo, quitando su sujetador y tirándolo al mismo sitio que mi camisa. Bordeo sus pechos con mi lengua, y sigo bajando, besando la línea que hace su vientre, llegando al borde de su pantalón, que quito de una sola vez tirándolo al suelo.-¿Nunca llevas falda?-Pregunto mirándola.

-¿Para qué quieres que lleve falda?

-Así todo es más fácil…-Digo dirigiéndome de nuevo hacia abajo. Besando el hueso de su pelvis, lamiendo la curva que se hunde hasta llegar a… Ella. Escucho que de su boca salen algunos jadeos, mientras yo sigo sumergida en ella. Según aumento el ritmo en que mi boca la disfruta, sus jadeos van aumentando y vuelvo a subir hacia su boca. Recorro su cuerpo con mis manos, acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, cada curva, cada recoveco en que podría refugiarme. Acaricio la cara interior de su muslo y me subo encima de ella en la mesa, sin dejar de caer todo mi peso sobre ella. Mi mano la toca, juega con ella, entra y sale, lentamente esperando a ver los gestos en su rostro. Quiero guardar cada instante de su rostro mientras le hago el amor, cada gemido que lanza por mí, las veces que me susurra te quiero.

Voy aumentando el ritmo, y la vena de su cuello sale a la luz, llamando mi atención. Voy hacia su cuello, besándolo, escuchando sus gemidos casi en mi oído, y voy subiendo por su mentón hacia su boca, que beso, muerdo, atrapo su lengua, la fundo con la mía, las hago una. El ritmo de mis dedos sigue aumentando, y sus gemidos cada vez se hacen más fuertes. Se agarra a mis brazos, que aprieta con fuerza, y sigo besándola, mientras ella se hunde bajo mis brazos y mi mano, ahogando los gemidos en mi boca.

Su respiración está aún agitada, y no ha soltado sus manos de mis brazos. Me quedo mirándola, esperando a que abra los ojos para poder verlos.

-¿Estás bien?-Digo apartando el pelo de su cara y dejando un leve beso en sus labios.

-¿Siempre me vas a preguntar eso?-Dice sonriendo. Asiento. No sé como lo hace, pero de un solo movimiento acaba de dejarme a mí debajo, y acaba de tomar poder sobre mí. Es más directa que yo, tiene más fuerza, es… Todo lo que quiero hacerle a ella, pero al ver su cara de perfecta niña buena lo único que puedo hacer es rendirme ante ella. Y me rindo, y me dejo. Dejo que me esté mordiendo entera, lamiendo a la vez. Que sus besos se intercalen con las caricias de sus manos en mi piel, jadeo. Esta vez, es su boca la que toma el control, la que hace que mis manos se instalen en la mesa, aferrándose a ella, para así poder aguantar. Ahora, son sus dedos los que se sumergen en mí, juegan conmigo, hacen que la desee más, que se lo pida. Obedece y aumenta el ritmo, haciendo que comience a gemir, que me agarre de su espalda, que me muerda el labio y me haga un pequeño corte en él. Aumenta aún más el ritmo, e intento no pensar en ella, pero la mujer que tengo delante es Quinn Fabray, y acaba de hacerme suya.

(Contado por Quinn)

Abro los ojos lentamente, pero Santana no está a mi lado, no está en el salón. La busco con la mirada, pero no, no está. Cojo lo primero que hay en el suelo, que casualmente es su camisa.

-¿San?-Digo esperando una respuesta. La cabeza de Santana aparece tras la pared de la cocina, y viene hacia mí despacio, con sólo una camiseta negra puesta encima.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te ocurre algo?-Me pregunta quedándose ahí, en medio del pasillo.

-Es que no te he visto a mi lado, me he preocupado.-Digo cogiéndome de nuevo el pelo con una gomilla, que antes me había quitado Santana.

-¿Sigues preocupada por mí?-Dice yendo a la cocina, echando en un vaso zumo de naranja, llegando hasta mí y tendiéndomelo en la mano.

-¿Debería?-Le pregunto tomándolo y bebiendo un sorbo. Ella niega y se echa otro vaso, saliendo al jardín. Se sienta en uno de los sillones de mimbres que hay alrededor de una mesa de cristal, y posa allí el vaso. Me siento en su regazo y paso mi mano por su cuello, agarrándome así a ella.-Entonces no me preocupo.

-Pero yo si debo preocuparme.-Dice mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados a causa del sol.

-No, ¿por qué?

-Porque cada vez que te veo llegar a casa, estás cansada, no tienes respiro. Estás atenta a todo en ese hospital, y los demás te hacen la vida imposible, ¿cierto?-Pregunta. No sé que responderle, sólo asiento levemente y la abrazo.

-Pero no tienes que preocuparte, San.

-Sí que tengo que preocuparme. Veo a tres personas, cada una de ellas te hace daño todos los días que pasas en ese hospital. Casi te absorben la energía, Quinn. Y te quiero, y no quiero que tengas malas caras cuando llegas de trabajar. Que me abraces y te apoyes en mi hombro diciéndome: "estoy muy cansada", quiero que llegues a casa me llames por teléfono y me digas: "te quiero, y voy a hacerte el amor todos los días de mi vida".


	16. Sólo Tuya

Estoy boca abajo en la cama, con la mano puesta sobre el vientre de Quinn mientras duerme. Me doy la vuelta, quedando mirando hacia la mesita de noche, y sacando un brazo de la cama, que cuelga de ella. El móvil comienza a vibrar encima de la mesita de noche, haciendo que despierte del sueño en el que estaba inmersa. Lo cojo, y el número del hospital aparece en la pantalla. Instantáneamente me doy la vuelta con los ojos entreabiertos y le tiendo el móvil a Quinn sin decirle nada.

-Qué amabilidad…-Dice susurrando con la voz ronca. Me abrazo a ella, quedando mi cabeza encima de su vientre.

-Son las cuatro de la mañana… Déjame…-Digo volviendo a cerrar los ojos y apretándola hacia mí. Quinn descuelga el móvil y contesta. A diferencia de la mía, su voz es suave, casi rota.

-¿Sí?-Responde ella. Quinn bosteza y posa su mano sobre mi cabeza, acariciándome.- ¿Beth?-Dice Quinn.-Sí, claro.-Dice pasándome el móvil.

-¿Quién es?-Le pregunto.

-Es Beth, la niña más pequeña de la habitación de Emily.-Dice susurrando. Me acuerdo de aquella niña. Unos preciosos ojos verdes, una nariz pequeña, era adorable. Me dijo que era guapa, y me senté a su lado.

-¿Sí?-Digo incorporándome y apoyándome en el cabecero de la cama. Ahora, es Quinn la que se abraza a mí, y yo pongo mi mano en su espalda, comenzando a acariciarla.

-¿Santana?-Se escucha una vocecilla débil a través del teléfono.

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué ocurre?-Digo cerrando los ojos y apoyando la cabeza en la pared.

-Es que… He tenido una _pesadita_ muy mala, y tengo mucho _miero_.-Me dice. Me parece tan adorable esa pequeña niña, que me imagino arrinconada en su cama, en esa fría habitación del hospital.

-Beth, tranquila, corazón. ¿Qué has soñado?-Le pregunto.

-He soñado que venía un _mostro_ a por mí, y _quedía comedme_.-Dice casi susurrando. Sonrío al escucharla, y miro a Quinn, que duerme encima de mí.

-Beth, cariño, te contaré un secreto. Los monstruos no existen, no pueden hacerte daño.

-_¿Segudo?_-Me pregunta con esa voz tan dulce.

-Seguro. Te lo prometo.-Le digo.

-_Gacias_ Santana.-Me dice.

-Buenas noches, preciosa.

-_Benas_ noches.-Dice colgando el teléfono. Lo dejo en la mesita de noche, volviendo a tumbarme en la cama, abrazando a Quinn y dándole un beso en la frente.

-¿Pesadilla?-Pregunta. Asiento. Enredo mis piernas entre las suyas, hundiéndome hacia abajo en la cama y haciendo que sea ella ahora la que me abrace contra su pecho. Echo de nuevo la sábana encima de nosotras, levantando la cabeza hacia arriba para mirarla. La cojo del cuello y la acerco a mí, dejándole un largo, suave, lento y cálido beso en los labios. No sé cuánto tiempo ha durado este beso, sólo sé, que le he susurrado "buenas noches" antes de cerrar los ojos.

Mientras Quinn sigue con un montón de trabajo, yo me paso las horas en la oficina, revisando informes, viendo errores en emails que me llegan y observando la ciudad a mis pies, mientras doy vueltas por mi despacho.

La puerta del despacho se abre, y un señor más o menos de cuarenta años entra, sudoroso y sujetándose las manos delante de él.

-¿Joe Lock?-Pregunto levantando la cabeza para mirarlo. Él asiente con rapidez, y se queda de pie en medio del despacho.-Siéntese.-Digo señalándole la silla. Saco de la mesa su historial y me pongo delante del escritorio, sentándome en el borde.

-Sra. López yo…

-Llámeme Santana. Yo a usted lo llamaré de señor, pero a mí simplemente Santana.-Digo dirigiendo la vista de nuevo a los documentos que tengo entre mis manos.-Es usted padre de cuatro hijos, y uno de ellos… Tiene cáncer.-Digo mirándolo a los ojos. Él asiente.-Cobra usted mil cuatrocientos euros al mes, ¿no es cierto?-Él asiente. Dejo los papeles en la mesa, y lo miro a los ojos, tiene miedo y está nervioso-¿Cuántos años tienen sus hijos?

-Tres, seis, doce y diecisiete.-Dice cogiéndose de nuevo las manos, comenzando a toquetearse los dedos.

-Y… El que padece cáncer es el que tiene seis, ¿cierto?-Pregunto. Él asiente.-Oiga, ¿tiene miedo?

-Me ha llamado la dueña de la empresa, ni siquiera mi superior. Un poco de respeto por lo que vaya a hacer… Tengo.-Dice mirándome a los ojos.

-Usted a estado ajeno a toda la polémica estos días, ¿verdad?-Él asiente y sonrío.

-Voy a subirle el sueldo yo misma, y tendrá una beca de estudio para todos sus hijos, además del pago del tratamiento de su hijo… ¿Don?-Digo volviéndome a sentar en mi silla. Se queda parado, sin decir nada, mirándome perplejo.

-¿Puedo abrazarla?-Me pregunta.

-Mmm.. Si le apetece.-Digo encogiéndome de hombros. Viene hacia mí y me abraza. Le doy dos golpes en la espalda y se separa de mí. Dándome las gracias unas cuatro o cinco veces antes de salir por la puerta. Resoplo. Acaba de terminar mi jornada laboral. Me levanto de la silla, y recojo el maletín, saliendo por la puerta. Mandy se acerca a mí, corriendo, mientras el pasillo está lleno de gente que sube, baja, espera en la fotocopiadora, saca cafés y todos se vuelven a mirarme. El silencio se hace en el pasillo, pero Mandy no se detiene.

-Santana… Quería pedirle un favor.-Dice. Me paro en mitad del pasillo y la observo, asintiendo.

-Dime.

-¿Podría tener la tarde libre? Se lo compensaré con horas…

-¿Has quedado con alguien, verdad?-Digo levantando una ceja. Ella asiente levemente y yo sonrío.-¿Pero no tenías que hacer el balance anual?-Digo daleando la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Es verdad… Ni siquiera lo había recordado. Lo siento, no quería molestarla.-Dice dándose la vuelta.

-Dame los informes, anda, ya lo hago yo.-Le digo.

-Oh, madre mía. Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias Santana.-Dice tendiéndome los informes en la mano. Mandy se aleja corriendo hacia su pequeño departamento, y yo sigo mi camino hacia mi libertad. La gente me mira, unos me saludan de una forma gentil y afable y otros ni siquiera yo sé cómo me miran.

Cojo el coche y me dirijo hacia el hospital, donde Quinn no deja de trabajar. Aparco en el hospital, y me acerco a uno de los quioscos cercanos para comprar unas cuantas golosinas, y luego, compro algo de comida en uno de los restaurantes cercanos. Entro en el hospital y voy hacia el despacho de Quinn, donde no hay nadie, pero dejo la comida y me dirijo a la habitación de Emily. Abro la puerta despacio, pero Quinn está de pie en medio de la habitación con los brazos en jarra mirándome con cara seria.

Los niños vienen hacia mí, y me abrazan por las piernas. Cojo a Emily en un brazo y a la pequeña Beth en otro, dándole un beso a cada una en las mejillas. Me siento en una de las camas con las dos en brazos, mientras Quinn sigue mirándome.

-¿Le diste chucherías a los niños?-Me pregunta. Yo niego en rotundo.

-No. No. ¿Verdad que no niños?

-No.-Dicen todos negando a la vez con la cabeza. Quinn sonríe y coge a Emily que se va a sus brazos, mientras yo puedo coger más cómodamente a Beth, a la que acuno. Tiene cinco años, sólo cinco años. Es tan pequeña, tan frágil.

-Santana es una mala influencia para vosotros.-Dice sonriendo y sentándose en la cama de enfrente.

-¡Noooo! Santana es buena.-Dice Emily en sus brazos. Quinn arquea una ceja y me mira.

-Santana es _bapa_.-Dice Beth entre mis brazos, señalándome a la cara. Cojo su mano y la beso, mirando de nuevo a Quinn.

-Santana uno, doctora Fabray cero.

-_Dotoda Fabay tambén es bapa_.-Dice Beth. Quinn se ríe, y se levanta de la cama, dejando a Emily sentada.

-Vamos, señora _bapa_, que estos niños tienen que nutrirse.-Dice cogiéndome de la mano para que me levante.

-Ve tu, yo quiero despedirme de ellos.-Digo quedándome sentada. Cierra la puerta, y yo me levanto repartiéndoles golosinas a todos.-Shh, no le digáis nada, que si no, me mata.-Los niños ríen, y Beth y Emily me abrazan antes de irme.

Salgo de la habitación y me dirijo a su despacho, donde la puerta está cerrada. Pego dos veces, y el pomo gira, dejando que entre. Cierro la puerta y la veo sentada en su sillón, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

-Quinnie…-Digo acercándome a la mesa.

-No tengo fuerzas para seguir así.

_(Contado por Quinn)_

Acabo de levantarme del sofá, y Santana no está aquí. Subo hacia su despacho con un vaso de té con hielo, y veo como estira los brazos, y suspirando un _"terminé". _Me acerco a la silla, abrazándola por detrás, y ella me agarra el cuello con los brazos. Me sienta en su regazo, y hago que beba un poco de té. Por primera vez en todo el día, la beso. Y como siempre, ella comienza a hacerlo de esa forma tan peculiar que nunca nadie hizo con mi lengua. Sabe a té frío, sabe a que la echo demasiado de menos todos los días que tengo que ir a trabajar.

-¿Estás mejor?-Pregunta levantándose de la silla y bajando hacia el salón.

-Mucho mejor.-Digo bajando por las escaleras a su lado. Salimos al jardín, donde Santana se estira después de estar toda la tarde en su despacho. Se acerca a mí, abrazándome por la espalda, besándome el cuello y mirando al frente.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa. Te vas a pedir la baja durante un mes, y luego ya vuelves.-Dice susurrando en mi oído.

-Pero San…

-Pero San nada. San te obliga a quedarte en casa con ella todas las mañanas. San te obliga a levantarte tarde con ella. San quiere cuidar de ti. Y San te quiere demasiado como para verte mal todos los días. ¿Queda claro?-Me dice. Me doy la vuelta, cogiéndola por el cuello y atrayéndola a mí para besarla, y lo hago. Como siempre, me subo a su cintura, mientras sus manos juegan libres por mi espalda. Santana se acerca a la piscina, y no, no quiero que lo haga.

-Santana… No…

-Santana sí.-Dice. Sonríe y nos tira a las dos dentro de la piscina, sin dejar de besarnos y con la ropa toda empapada.

-Eres idiota, lo sabes, ¿verdad?-Digo sin separarme de ella.

-Ya. Pero soy tu idiota. Sólo tuya.


	17. Te necesito

Y seguimos en esta fría piscina, que casi corta la piel. Pero estoy con ella, con mi idiota. Con la idiota que me recoge el pelo, que comienza a besarme, lentamente, sin apresurarse. Parando en mitad del beso, mirándome y mordiendo mi labio, volviendo a besarme, como sólo sabe hacer ella. Conmigo enganchada a su cintura, comienza a subir de nuevo por la escalera, dirigiéndose dentro de casa, de nuevo.

-Vas a manchar el suelo de…-Digo, pero vuelve a besarme, y me vuelvo a callar. Cruza el salón conmigo encima, agarrándome por los muslos.

-¿Tienes frío?-Dice separando su boca unos centímetros de mí, sin dejar de mirarla. Asiento, y ella se mete conmigo en el baño, metiéndome bajo la ducha. Abre el grifo, y el agua caliente comienza a caer sobre nosotras, y me estremezco al sentir el calor en mi piel. Me relajo, mientras me pega contra la pared, sin dejar de besarme. Me bajo de su cintura, y sus manos se meten por debajo de mi camiseta, sacándola y tirándola al suelo. Comienza a bajar por mi cuello, cogiéndome por la cintura y pegándome a ella y empujándome contra la pared. Quito su camisa rápidamente, quitando los botones tan rápido como puedo, sin dejar de besarla. Santana echa los brazos hacia atrás para que yo pueda sacar la camisa por sus brazos y tirarla al suelo. Sus labios desfilan por mi cuello, mordiéndolo, como siempre. A la vez que besa, lame. Quita las tirantas de mi sujetador, dejándolas caer sobre mis brazos y metiendo las manos por mi espalda, y desabrochando el sujetador, que vuelve a tirar al suelo. Sus manos se deslizan por mi vientre hacia el pantalón, que desabrocha y quita casi a la fuerza, ya que está pegado a mi piel debido al agua. Lo echa a un lado en la ducha y vuelve a cogerme en brazos, pegando mi espalda contra la pared, sin dejar de besarme. Y me besa, pero me hace suya. Ni siquiera puedo hacer su lengua mía, porque ahora mismo, ella acapara mi boca. Mi mano se dirige a su espalda, desabrochando su sujetador también, que cae rendido al suelo. Me suelto de nuevo de sus brazos, poniéndome en el suelo mientras sus manos bajan por mi vientre, esperando a que yo les dé permiso para entrar, y no lo dudo. Sus manos pasan, tantean mi terreno, juegan conmigo, se hacen de rogar demasiado. Me tienta, me reta, me seduce, hasta que al final lo consigue y se sumerge en mí, cogiéndome de nuevo en brazos. El ritmo de sus dedos aumenta, y yo no resisto más. Sus manos me acarician todo el cuerpo, su boca me prueba y no puedo evitar mirarla, mirar lo que hace. Así que una vez más, me derrumbo de placer, esta vez, entre la pared y ella. Viendo como empiezo a gemir más seguido comienza a besarme.-Te quiero.-Me susurra.

Trago saliva, y Santana deja que me apodere de ella, por una vez. Apoyo una mano en la pared, y con la otra comienzo a jugar con ella. Sonríe, sonrío. Veo su cara, cierra los ojos. Me apodero de su boca, de su cuello, de sus pechos, incluso de sus hombros, mientras ella gime bajo mi mano. Susurra mi nombre, aumento la velocidad de mis dedos. Su boca queda entreabierta, y voy a besarla. A morderla aunque ella en estos momentos lo único que pueda hacer es gemir y rendirse ante mí.

(Contado por Santana)

Abro los ojos, y veo cómo la luz del baño sigue encendida. Estoy boca abajo, y mi mano se extiende por el sitio donde tendría que estar Quinn.

-¿Doctora?-Pregunto para que salga del baño. Quinn aparece tras la puerta, y me quedo mirándola desde la cama. Su pelo ha quedado ondulado y más rubio que nunca.

-Mira cómo se me ha quedado el pelo.-Dice señalándolo.

-Dios, eres preciosa.-Le digo incorporándome y apoyándome en el cabecero de la cama.

-¿Cómo voy a ser preciosa? Parezco un maldito chucho al que han mojado y luego han secado, dejándolo como si fuera el cantante de LMFAO.-Dice.

-Ven aquí.-Le digo haciéndole una seña con el dedo para que se acerque. Ella se acerca con desgana y se sienta a mi lado. Paso mi brazo por sus hombros atrayéndola hacia mí.

-Qué pasa ahora…-Dice ella abrazándose a mi pecho.

-Pasa, que hoy te has levantado preciosa. Como nunca te había visto, sin embargo, tú piensas que estás horrenda. Y tengo que decir que eres lo más perfecto del mundo. Hagas lo que hagas siempre va a estar bien. Digas lo que digas, a todo el mundo le parecerá bien. Porque eres perfecta, sin embargo tú no lo crees. Pero me tienes a mí, que te lo recuerdo constantemente. Que eres simplemente… Preciosa. Y te quiero.-Agacho la cabeza y la beso, corto, profundo, lento. Y ella sonríe.

-¿Qué hora es?-Dice separándose de mí.

-Quinn, tú ya no trabajas- Digo sonriéndole. Ella sonríe y me abraza, quedándonos allí, juntas, sin que nada nos separe durante un buen rato.-Te haría el amor de nuevo, pero no quiero caer en la ninfomanía.-Digo. Quinn me da un pequeño golpe en el hombro, pero sigue abrazada a mí.-Oh, vaya, encima que evito caer en un vicio continuo de hacerte el amor sin parar, vas y me pegas.

-Eres idiota.-Me dice acomodándose mejor en mi pecho.

-Te he dicho que soy tuya. Nada más. Pero vamos a jugar a un juego, no me puedes besar en todo el día.-Digo separándome de ella.

-No puedes.-Dice ella levantándose de la cama. Y saliendo escaleras abajo. Salto de la cama y voy detrás de ella, alcanzándola y agarrándola por la cintura pegándola a mí.

-¿Cómo que no puedo? Igual la que no puede es usted, doctora.-Digo terminando de bajar las escaleras y dándole la vuelta, acercándola a mí cogiéndola de la cintura. Me quedo mirándola a los ojos, a los labios, a su cara. Y quiero besarla, pero no puedo.

-Igual eres tú la que no puede resistirse.-Dice levantando una ceja y apartándose de mí. Va hacia la nevera, agachándose hasta el último cajón de ella para coger una garrafa de leche. Me está provocado, sólo lleva puesta una camiseta, y cuando se ha agachado se le ha levantado. Por lo que… Muerdo mi labio, y las ganas de correr hacia ella, agarrarla por detrás y despojarla de esa camiseta aumentan en cada movimiento que hace. Coge un vaso de la estantería, y se pone de puntillas para cogerlo, dejando ver todas las piernas y su trasero. Luego, abre el congelador, metiendo medio cuerpo dentro y sacando unos hielos del fondo. Su camiseta se ha mojado del hielo del congelador, y mis ojos, indudablemente, van a parar a sus pechos. No sé cómo será mi cara, pero Quinn me hace un gesto con la mano para que despierte del trance.-San, cariño.-La miro a los ojos, mientras me observa con esa mirada de picardía que siempre tiene. Me maneja como quiere. Hace que vaya hacia ella, y no sé ni siquiera cómo no me he abalanzado ya encima de ella. Tengo Quinn-dependencia. Me siento a su lado, y ella se sienta en mi regazo, echando el hielo en la leche que antes ha echado en el vaso. Se bebe la leche y mueve el hielo en el vaso. Luego, lo lleva a su boca, que miro. Me quedo embobada, y la situación se hace incontrolable.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-Digo susurrando y mirando su boca.

-Porque me encanta ver como te quedas. Con esa cara que casi no tiene expresión, mirándome y además sabiendo que no me puedes besar.-Dice acercándose a mí, quedando sus labios a pocos centímetros de mi boca.

-¿Y si admito que soy débil? ¿Y si admito que te necesito?-Digo acercándome a ella para besarla. Ella se echa hacia atrás, sonriendo, poniendo su dedo índice sobre mis labios.

-Quiero que me desees tanto, que me obligues a besarte.-Me dice. Bajo del taburete en el que estaba sentada y la pego contra la pared, poniendo los brazos en la pared y pegando mi cara a la suya, tanto que cuando comienzo a hablar mis labios rozan con los suyos.

-Y ahora vas a besarme. Vas a hacerlo, ¿verdad?-Digo susurrando.

-No lo sé..-No dejo que acabe la frase, cuando acabo de morderle el labio y he ocupado su boca por completo. Tengo sus manos entre las mías pegadas contra la pared, y me separo de ella un par de centímetros.

-¿Me vas a besar?-Pregunto de nuevo.

-Sí.-Dice susurrando.

-¿Siempre?

-Siempre.


	18. Mi mundo eres tú

Estoy sentada en el sofá, mientras los canales de la televisión pasan sin cesar, sin dejar ninguno fijo. La puerta de casa suena. Hace días que casi no la veo, que simplemente llega cuando yo ya estoy dormida, o se va muy temprano y viene a acostarse. Voy hacia la entrada, y Santana está de espaldas dejando las llaves en la mesa de la entrada, y dejando caer el maletín en el suelo, doliéndose de la muñeca. Me acerco a ella, cogiéndole la mano y atrayéndola hacia a mí.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?-Pregunto mirándole la mano.

-No es nada…-Dice negando. La llevo de la mano hacia el salón, apagando la tele y sentándola en el sofá.

-Sí que es algo, y ese algo hay que mirarlo.-Digo cogiéndole la muñeca y observándola. La muevo arriba y abajo, y Santana se duele cuando lo hago. La miro y tiene los ojos casi cerrados, y se muerde el labio inferior.

-Me duele bastante.-Dice volviendo a abrir los ojos.

-Ya, ya veo.-Digo levantándome y cogiendo el botiquín que hay encima de una estantería. Me vuelvo a sentar a su lado mientras ella se sujeta la mano, mirando lo que hago. Cojo un poco de crema antinflamatoria y la echo alrededor de su muñeca, esparciéndola suavemente sobre ella.

-Ni siquiera me has dado un beso.-Dice en voz baja, sin distraerme de lo que estoy haciendo. Cojo una venda y la estiro, colocándola lenta y delicadamente sobre su muñeca.

-Llevamos una semana entera sin besarnos, puedo esperar cinco minutos.-Digo fijando la vista en su muñeca, vendando también parte de su mano para que la venda se acople bien a ella.

-Creí que para ti estaba yo antes que todo.-Me dice. Levanto la cabeza y la miro.

-Prefiero que estés sana y feliz en tu vida, a poder besarte.-Digo casi sin sonreír, poniendo su mano en su regazo lentamente. Me acerco a ella, dejando sobre sus lados un suave beso, del que me separo con desgana.-¿Cómo te lo has hecho?-Santana se echa hacia atrás en el sofá, sujetándose la mano y resoplando.

-¿Te acuerdas del tío al que tuve que sentar en una silla en medio del pasillo? Ha venido a mi despacho y bueno, lo que ves. Luego le he empotrado la cabeza contra el escritorio y lo he dejado allí hasta que viniera seguridad.-Dice doliéndose de la mano. Me quedo perpleja ante lo que me está contando. Ella niega y sonríe, mirándome.

-Te he dicho que no puedes ir a trabajar en al menos quince días, ¿verdad?-Le digo poniéndome seria. Ella alza las cejas y echa la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el sofá.

-Quinn… Dirijo cinco multinacionales.

-Como si diriges el puesto de perritos calientes que hay en el paseo de la fama. Santana, esta semana no vas a trabajar. A parte de porque necesitas un descanso, porque eres la jefa es porque mírate esa mano. Si no reposas, ni vendas, ni cremas, ni que baje la Virgen de Lourdes y te eche en la mano agua de su manantial rezándote el Credo.-Digo. Ella ríe y agacha la cabeza.-No, Santana, no. Tú hiciste que yo saliera de ese hospital durante un mes, ahora te saco yo de esa oficina que te está robando la vida.-Concluyo. Santana suspira y niega a la vez, mirándome.

-Me vas a obligar de todas formas.-Dice encogiéndose de hombros. Sonrío y esta vez sí, me acerco a ella, besándola lentamente, poniendo mi mano en su mejilla y respirando entre beso y beso. Me separo de ella y me quedo mirándola, esperando su respuesta.

-¿Quieres cenar?-Le pregunto.-He hecho un poco de pollo al horno con patatas, yo acabo de cenar.-Digo sonriéndole. Ella se levanta y deja la mano caer, pero yo rápidamente la mantengo pegada a su pecho.-Eh, eh. Tienes que mantenerla así, pegada al pecho, porque si no, no se vuelven a soldar bien los pedacitos de hueso que te has astillado.-Digo sonriéndole. Ella me mira, perpleja. Cojo un pañuelo que había tirado por el suelo y lo ato a su cuello, haciendo que su mano quede dentro del pañuelo y se pegue a su pecho.

-¿Te he dicho que cuando te pones en plan doctora tierna y adorable conmigo, me enamoro más?-Me dice. Levanto la cabeza de su brazo, mirándola. Está seria, no lo ha dicho de broma. Me acerco a ella y sin decir nada la cojo de la nuca, besándola profundamente. Casi no puedo respirar, y es que la forma en que me han mirado esos ojos negros es indescriptible. Me separo de ella y dejo un último beso en sus labios.

-Tienes que cenar, ¿no?-Digo yendo hacia el plato que había preparado para ella y lo pongo encima de la mesa. Ella se sienta y coge el tenedor con la mano izquierda, pero se le escapa de las manos.

-Quinnie… Puedes… ¿Puedes darme de comer?-Me pregunta. Me siento a su lado cortando el pollo y metiendo un bocado en su boca. Sonrío mientras veo como se lo come, concentrada y de vez en cuando cogiendo el vaso de refresco y tomando un sorbo. Corto más trozos del pollo, y se los voy dando poco a poco, viendo como lo mastica y cómo me pide más con la mirada.-Está realmente bueno… ¿Tú eres doctora?-Me pregunta. Asiento y sigo dándole bocados con el tenedor.-Pues la doctora cocinitas también me gusta mucho.-Dice masticando. Bebe un poco de refresco, y le retiro el plato de la mesa.

-¿Estás mejor de la mano?-Digo poniendo los platos en el fregadero y lavándolos. Se acerca por detrás y me coge por la cintura con la mano que me queda libre, pegándome a ella.

-Estoy mucho mejor.-Dice susurrándome al oído y quitando el plato de mis manos, dejándolo en el escurridor. Mete su boca por mi cuello, dejando suaves besos en él. Me da la vuelta y busca mis labios para besarme y lo hace.-Quiero hacerte el amor.-Me dice. Pero niego y separo sus labios de los míos.

-Santana puede utilizar su mano izquierda para hacer el amor, pero no para comer solita.-Digo ella ríe y se separa de mí.

-Es verdad. No quiero causarte un destrozo ahí abajo. No puedo ni agarrar un tenedor…-Dice mirándose la mano. Se encoge de hombros y sonríe.

-Bueno, pero… Nadie ha dicho nada de que no podamos tener una noche romántica, sin sexo, pero romántica.-Digo cogiéndola del brazo y llevándola hacia el sofá. Esa camisa blanca, esa camisa blanca con la que siempre la veo llegar la hace tan atractiva, tan sexy, tan irresistible y a la vez, tan dulce, delicada, tierna. Y cuando se remanga la camisa hasta los codos, entonces sí que me parece que es la mujer más sexy del mundo. Le desabrocho los primeros botones de su camisa, dejando ver un poco de sus pechos, y sentándome encima de ella en el sofá, de rodillas, y comienzo a besarla. Mete su mano izquierda por debajo de mi camisa, atravesando la camiseta blanca que llevo y acariciando mis curvas. Bajo de sus labios hacia su cuello, mordiéndolo, besándolo, lamiéndolo, poniéndole una etiqueta y haciéndolo propiedad de Quinn Fabray. Santana López es propiedad de Quinn Fabray.

-Vaya, para tocar también tiene bien la mano.-Digo. Ella sonríe, y sonríe entre mis labios. Entre un beso, me hace feliz. Sumerge su mano bajo mi pantalón, apretándome una nalga.

-No es lo mismo tocar, acariciar y sentir, que coger, doctora Fabray. Eso usted debería saberlo muy bien.-Dice pegándome a ella. Me alejo, no quiero hacerle daño en el brazo, pero ella me busca.-Quinnie…

-No quiero hacerte daño.-Digo desde arriba.-No quiero pegarme tanto a ti que apriete esa mano, y te duela.

-Pero si no me duele, mira.-Dice tocándose la muñeca.-Ah, ah, ah, sí, sí me duele. Pero me da igual, acércate.

-No.-Digo agarrándome a ella por el cuello, mientras me sujeta con el brazo que me queda libre. Y la beso, y me consumo en su boca y río, suspiro, vuelvo a besarla. Respiro hondo, no quiero que esto acabe. No quiero que deje de quererme.-San, dime que me quieres.

-Te quiero.-Dice en tono normal.

-Más alto.-Le digo.

-¡Te quiero!

-¡Aún más alto!-Digo sonriendo.

-¡TE QUIERO!

-¡Vamos, más alto! ¡Que lo sepa el mundo!-Le imploro.

-Te quiero…-Dice susurrándome al oído. Me derrito encima de ella, en su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué me lo susurras?-Pregunto hablando casi en un suspiro.

-Has dicho que quieres que lo sepa el mundo. Y aunque suene cursi… Mi mundo, eres tú.


	19. Cuando tú ya no estés

Hace ya quince días que mi muñeca fue vendada por Quinn. Hace unos días que Quinn volvió al trabajo y tengo la sensación de que nadie en este hospital ha cambiado. Ando por los pasillos, con mi mano aún vendada y pegada al pecho buscando el despacho de Quinn para que me quite el vendaje y por fin vuelva a ser libre. Sin tener que ser ella la que me dé de comer, sin poder tocarla o hacerle el amor.

Unos pasos caminan a mi lado, fuertes, con decisión. Los escucho y miro a mi lado. Un médico, el doctor Parker, mayor, de unos sesenta años pasa a mi lado, con el ceño fruncido y jurando en hebreo entre dientes. Masculla algo, y de ese algo lo único que logro escuchar es _"a saber con cuántos ha tenido que ha costarse la Fabray para llegar donde está…"_. Mi reacción es inmediata, y lo empujo dentro de unas de las habitaciones vacías pegándolo contra la pared con el brazo vendado y apretando su cuello contra la pared.

-¿Pero qué coño haces?-Dice mirándome. Aprieto más fuerte su cuello, y casi no puede respirar.

-Oh, vaya, el viejo fracasado tiende a echarle las culpas a otros de que su vida es una puta mierda. Seguro que tuviste una hija, preciosa, de pelo castaño, ojos color miel, piel pálida y era la niña de sus ojos, ¿verdad? Una princesa, su niña. Pero , oh, sorpresa, la niña de papá se echó un novio con malas pintas que, oh, aún más sorpresa, la dejó embarazada.-Digo apretándolo aún más contra la pared.-¿La echó de su casa, señor Parker? ¿La dejó tirada como a un maldito perro en la calle? Sí, lo hizo. Y luego, su hija intentó darle a conocer a su nieta, pero usted le respondió dándole una gran paliza a su hija. ¿Jamie? ¿Su nombre era Jamie? Sí, era Jamie.-Paro un momento, mirándolo a los ojos, los tengo llenos de furia. Él se queda perplejo ante lo que le estoy diciendo y sabe que es verdad, Quinn lo sabe todo.-Y Quinn le recuerda a su hija, y le da asco, le da asco que alguien tan perfecto pueda llegar a ser mejor que usted. ¿Verdad?-Digo gritando y golpeándolo contra la pared.-¡SU HIJA ACABÓ SUICIDÁNDOSE PORQUE NO TENÍA CON QUÉ DARLE DE COMER A SU HIJA, Y CADA VEZ QUE INTENTABA QUE SU PADRE LA AYUDASE USTED LE DABA UNA PALIZA!-Digo endosándole un puñetazo en el labio.-Deje de hacerle la vida un infierno a Quinn, o le aseguro que estaré ahí, detrás de usted, esperando para hacer que todo parezca un accidente y acabe rencontrándose con su hija, y el castigo de ella será aún peor que el mío. Usted no sabe quién soy, ni lo sabrá. No sabe con quién se enfrenta ni el poder que tengo en la ciudad, en el país o en el mundo. No sabe nada sobre mí, y espero que no tenga noticias mías por volver a hacerle la vida imposible a la doctora, porque si no, misteriosamente su cuerpo aparecerá en un arcén de una carretera secundaria de Detroit, Oregón, y ni su familia ni nadie podrá darle luto a su cuerpo.-Digo ahora cogiéndolo por el cuello y clavando mis dedos en él, haciendo que algunas lágrimas caigan por sus mejillas. Lo vuelvo a estampar contra la pared, y cae al suelo derrotado.-No tengo la culpa de que usted sea un maldito déspota, homófobo, ni de que su vida sea una mierda. Intente mejorarla, y ya sabe cómo, sin decirle a nadie lo que acaba de pasar.-Digo saliendo de la habitación con un portazo y dirigiéndome hacia el despacho de Quinn. Pego dos veces en la puerta, como siempre.

-Adelante.-Dice Quinn desde dentro, rodeada de un montón de informes. Asomo la cabeza por la puerta, con una sonrisa.

-Doctora.-Digo sonriendo y cerrando la puerta, sentándome en la silla.

-¿A qué viene esta visita?-Dice cruzando las manos en el escritorio.

-Bueno, me dijiste que viniera para quitarme el vendaje y darme el alta.-Digo sonriendo. Ella asiente y se levanta.

-Siéntate en la camilla.-Dice dirigiéndose hacia ella. Me siento en la camilla, y los pies me cuelgan de ella. Quinn se acerca a mí con unas tijeras en la mano. Las pone en la camilla, y antes de proceder, me da un suave beso en los labios. Sonrío y me quita el pañuelo del brazo.-¿Te sigue doliendo?-Me pregunta Quinn teniendo mi brazo en sus manos, yo niego. Ella sonríe y comienza a cortar el vendaje que días antes me puso. La miro, está concentrada. Me encanta cuando está así, cuando hace su trabajo.

-Oye… ¿Y si esto no se cura?-Le pregunto. Ella arquea una ceja y me mira.

-Es imposible que no se cure.

-Ya, pero… ¿Y si no se cura, qué pasa?-Digo insistiendo en la pregunta. Ella vuelve a quitar el vendaje, y yo, sigo esperando a que me responda. La pregunta es intencionada, quiero que me suelte su cuento de tecnicismos sobre los huesos y que luego, me sonría.

-Bueno, pues… Si esta pequeña fractura no se cura bien, lo único que podría hacer es agravarse más de lo que está. Es decir, se podrían producir más micro fracturas en los huesos astillados de tu muñeca, que podrían quedarse incrustados ahí, y podría ser doloroso. Si esto se agrava más, probablemente requeriría una cirugía delicada en la cual se volverían a recomponer las micro roturas de los huesos de tu muñeca.-Suelta. Me quedo embobada mientras habla, mientras me suelta su relato al que parece que atiendo, pero sólo me permito mirarlos gestos de su cara. Ella vuelve a mi muñeca, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y moviendo la muñeca. Poco a poco, sin prisa, arriba y abajo, a derecha e izquierda.-No entrelazo las manos con todos los pacientes, ¿sabes?-Dice sonriendo y mirándome.-¿Te duele?

-No, no me duele.-Digo mirando la mano. Ella sonríe y se separa de mí, yendo a uno de los muebles de color blanco que hay en la sala. Saca una caja del armario y vuelve hacia mí, enseñándome una muñequera que cubre parte de la mano.

-Tendrás que llevar esto unos días, es una muñequera, para que se amolde a tus movimientos.-Dice colocándomela en la mano.-Ahora mueve un poco la mano, ¿te aprieta?-Me pregunta mirándome a los ojos.

-No, está bien.-Digo sonriendo. Dejo caer la mano por primera vez en quince días en la camilla, y Quinn acaba de terminar de ejercer como doctora. Ahora, es… ¿Mi chica? Mi chica. Se acerca a mí, dejando todo lo que acaba de hacer a un lado y viniendo hacia mí para abrazarme. Cojo su cara entre mis manos, y la beso. Ella sonríe y profundiza el beso haciendo que me eche hacia atrás. Pero para. Quito un poco de pelo que cae sobre su cara y me incorporo yo también.

-No podemos, aquí no.-Dice ella agachando la cabeza esbozando media sonrisa.

-Algún día te haré el amor contra estas paredes, te lo juro.-Digo sonriendo.-Oye, ¿cómo está Emily?

-Bueno… Cada día que la veo intento que mejore, pero… No, no lo hace.-Dice agachando la cabeza y dándose la vuelta.

-Ella es fuerte, lo sabemos. ¿Y Beth? ¿Está bien?

-Beth sigue genial, está haciendo grandes avances y cada día está más viva.-Dice son media sonrisa, encogiendo los hombros. -¿Nos vamos juntas? Yo ya he terminado mi turno.-Dice. Asiento y sonrío. Nos levantamos, y ella va hacia el perchero a colgar su bata, pero algo la impide. Zack acaba de abrir la puerta como una exhalación, agitado.

-Doctora, la necesitamos en oncología, es Emily.-Dice.

-Espérame aquí, San.-Dice con tono serio. Ni siquiera me da tiempo a espetarle algo, cuando acaba de desaparecer por el pasillo. No la espero, y salgo tras ellos escaleras arriba, pero ellos ya han entrado en la habitación. Me quedo fuera, esperando a que salgan. Recorro el pasillo arriba y abajo, una y otra vez. Algunos niños van a la sala de juegos, y los veo. Veo como corretean y juegan entre ellos, y entre todos los niños, Beth. Me ve a lo lejos y se escapa de entre la multitud de niños corriendo hacia a mí. Es pequeña, es muy pequeña. La cojo en brazos, y le doy un beso en la mejilla. Ella se engancha a mi cuello, y me da un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Santana, _techado _de menos.-Dice con esa vocecita que tiene. Me aferro a ella, ahora mismo, es lo único a lo que puedo aferrarme.

-Estás preciosa.-Le digo mirándola. Ella sonríe, me coge la cara y me da otro beso más fuerte en la mejilla y yo la aprieto contra mí.

-¿Qué _pacha?_-Me pregunta, viendo el gesto de mi rostro. Sonrío amargamente, sentándome en las sillas que hay enfrente de la puerta de la habitación, poniéndola a ella en mi regazo.

-Nada. –Digo negando.

-Si pasa. Santana _tas tiste_.-Dice acariciándome la mejilla. Niego, intentando reprimir las lágrimas por lo que acaba de hacer.

-Anda, la enfermera te está buscando. Corre, mañana vengo a verte.-Digo mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-_Ayo, ta mañana._-Dice la pequeña despidiéndose con la mano y dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la enfermera que la llamaba desde el final del pasillo. Los nervios se apoderan de mí, ¿por qué no salen? No lo sé, pero todo comienza a rondar mi cabeza. Me desespero. Comienzo a mirar el móvil, y las horas pasan. Pasan más rápido de lo que quiero, y en tres horas no han salido del quirófano. Vamos, Quinn, vamos. Se me hace un nudo en la garganta de lo que puede pasar, y quiero llorar porque esto yo ya lo he vivido. La puerta de la habitación se abre, y la primera en salir es Quinn. Quinn, no levanta la cabeza, excepto cuando se da cuenta de que estoy allí. Se quita la bata y la tira al suelo, con rabia, sin dar una explicación, pero se tira a mis brazos y comienza a llorar, entonces, ha ocurrido mis peores temores. Se tapa la cara y le abrazo, cerrando los ojos. Lo único que quiero ahora es llorar, pero llorar bajo una manta con ella a mi lado, sin que nadie nos vea, sin que nadie nos escuche, sin que nadie nos entienda. Intento ser fuerte, no llorar, intento no imaginar cómo yace el cuerpo sin vida de Emily en la camilla, pero no puedo y las lágrimas comienzan a caer por mi rostro. Me muerdo el labio inferior, y casi no puedo reprimir pequeños jadeos que intento que no suenen para no hacer a Quinn hundirse más, pero no puedo, me es imposible. Me levanto, cogiendo su bata del suelo y llevándola dentro del coche, donde nadie pueda vernos.

-No h-he podido hacer nada…-Dice entre sollozos, agarrándose a mi camiseta, pero ya no aguanto más, y me pongo a llorar junto a ella, que abrazo y dejo que llore sobre mi pecho.-No me han dejado hacer nada… Simplemente me querían para ver cómo… Moría.-Dice llorando aún más. Emily. Emily. Emily ha muerto. Ni siquiera yo sé que va a pasar ahora. Ni quién me va a recibir diciéndome que le compre chucherías, ni quién me va a decir lo que le gusta o lo que no le gusta a Quinn. No está, Emily ya no está. La palabra muerte se ha cernido sobre su nombre, y ahora el dolor desgarrador que nos inunda no se puede comparar con nada. No lo entiendo, Dios, en el que siempre he creído, se lleva a una niña inocente de diez años, quitándole toda una vida por delante, mientras que el desgraciado de Parker sigue vivo, habiendo provocado el suicidio de su propia hija. Esto, provoca que llore aún más, y que pegue a Quinn contra mi pecho. Quinn saca una carta de su bolsillo, tendiéndomela en la mano para que la lea.

-Es… De Emily. Para nosotras…-Dice aguantando el llanto al decirlo, pero no, no puede y yo tampoco. Abro el papel de color rosa, escrito con una letra no muy fluida, letra caligráfica, más bien de eso, de niño pequeño, de Emily.-Léela, por favor.

-No puedo..

-Lo dijo Emily.-Dice susurrando.

_"¡Hola! Quizás cuando leáis esto, yo… Yo no esté, o quizás esté con Santana bañándome en la piscina mientras Quinn lee esta carta y nos regaña. Si no estoy, quiero que sepáis que los últimos meses que he pasado aquí, los pasé con vosotras, y me siento afortunada por ello. Quinn era mi madre, mi única madre durante este último año. Mientras escribo esto, ella está atendiendo a Beth y Joseph, que la reclaman en la cama de enfrente. La quiero mucho, es lo que voy a echar de menos cuando me vaya. A Quinn y a Santana. A las dos os echaré de menos. Voy a echar de menos que Santana nos de chuches a escondidas de Quinn para que no le regañe. Voy a echar de menos cuando creéis que nadie os ve, pero os besáis. Os quiero, u os quería. ¿Sabéis? Casi no puedo escribir esta carta, pero lo estoy haciendo. Casi no puedo sujetar un bolígrafo de tinta azul porque no tengo fuerzas en mi interior para mantenerme viva, pero aquí sigo, diciéndoos que os quiero, que habéis sido la parte más importante de mi corta vida. Casi no puedo ni decirle ahora mismo a Quinn que necesito agua, pero sé que sin decir nada ella me la traerá. Casi no puedo pensar ahora mismo, porque el dolor que me recorre el cuerpo no es normal. Santana, echaré de menos cómo nos burlábamos de Quinn, como la hacíamos de rabiar, cómo jugábamos con los balones. Echaré de menos tu risa, tu manía de dejarme un beso en la mejilla casi llegando al cuello. Echaré de menos cuando reías, cuando hablabas, la forma en que nos mirabas a mí y a Quinn, la echaré de menos._

_Echaré de menos a Quinn, y ese olor a dulce que traía por las mañanas al levantarnos, ese olor, que sólo yo sabía que olía a ti, y me alegraba, porque parecía que tú también estabas en la habitación. Quisiera recordar la primera vez que vi a Quinn, pero casi no me quedan fuerzas para seguir escribiendo. Las fuerzas se van desvaneciendo, y el bolígrafo caerá de un momento a otro. Antes de que lo haga, tenedme siempre presente, siempre._

_Os quiere, Emily."_


	20. Sólo para ti

Y sin embargo, sigo aquí, de pie, delante de ataúd, con Quinn entre mis brazos y yo intentando mantenerme de pie. Pensar que dentro de esa maldita caja de pino barnizado está Emily, mi Emily. Tengo ganas de gritarle al mundo que lo odio, pero tengo que seguir adelante, es lo que ella querría, pero es demasiado difícil hacerme a la idea de una vida sin ella. Sin Emily. Quinn ni siquiera levanta la cabeza, sólo para poner sobre su féretro una pálida rosa blanca, que dejan con un beso encima y vuelve a mis brazos, sin dejar de llorar.

El dolor no es eterno, pero en este momento, es profundo. El dolor pasará, pero, ¿cuándo? Emily, este dolor es infinitamente peor que el que tú sentías en tu interior antes de dejarnos. Emily, te echo de menos. ¿Y qué pasará ahora? ¿Dios me quitará también a Beth? ¿A mi pequeña Beth? ¿Me quitará a Quinn? ¿O esta vez lo conseguirá y me llevará a mí? No lo sé.

Los meses pasan lentos, tan lentos como intentamos olvidar a la pequeña, pero nunca se va de nuestras mentes. Dicen que si no logras olvidar, esa persona siempre estará anclada a este mundo, pero yo quiero que se vaya, y que sea feliz allá donde esté, que sea feliz por nosotras. A veces, a escondidas, voy al cementerio y me arrodillo ante su lápida, casi sin intentar llorar. Le digo cuánto la quiero, cuánto la echo de menos, pero el nombre de _"Emily Crawford, 2002 – 2012"_, no me responde nada. Agacho la cabeza, y en casi un susurro, comienzo a rezar por ella. Porque esté bien, por Quinn. Emily, te quiero.

Pasan los días, y el recuerdo de Emily sigue ahí, pero el dolor se va desvaneciendo poco a poco. Despacio, desgarrando mi camiseta como si no quisiera ir de nuevo al hospital. Doliendo. Pero aunque tu recuerdo esté aquí, dueles, Emily.

Casi han pasado seis meses desde aquello, y los superiores de Quinn decidieron que dejara el hospital por un tiempo, y que dejara esa zona de oncología. Las sonrisas de Quinn vuelven a aparecer, y sus besos, y sus caricias de media noche antes de dormir. Y esos _"te quiero…"_, susurrados al oído antes de ir a trabajar. Quinn volvía a levantarse, y yo con ella. Seis meses. Seis meses me ha costado recuperar el brillo en sus ojos cuando me mira. Seis meses para que volviera a morderme el labio mientras me besa. Seis meses, y ahora, todo vuelve a empezar.

Voy por los pasillos del hospital, sin evitar acordarme de Emily, pero esta vez con una sonrisa. Emily, si estuvieras aquí, qué grande serías. Ni siquiera puedo apartarme de ella ni un segundo después de haber pasado seis meses de mi vida con Quinn, seis meses intentando que no se me hundiera más, pero la he recuperado. Pego a la puerta de su despacho, y la abro lentamente.

-¿Quinn?-Digo entrando y cerrando la puerta. Ella se da la vuelta y me sonríe.-¿Lo echabas de menos?

-Muchísimo.-Responde sonriendo y dejando de mirar las paredes del despacho.

-¿Querías decirme algo?-Pregunto acercándome a ella y sentándome en el borde del escritorio.

-Sí, verás… Es Beth.-Frunzo el ceño, y me tenso. No estoy preparada para otro golpe igual.

-No, por favor. Dime que no…

-Le han dado el alta. Se ha recuperado.-Dice volviendo a sonreír. No me esperaba esto. Beth… La pequeña Beth se ha recuperado. No sé quién ha empezado el abrazo, sólo sé que nos abalanzamos la una contra la otra, abrazándonos.

-¿Se lo han dicho a su familia?-Le pregunto. Ella se queda en silencio, y agacha la cabeza sentándose a mi lado.-No tiene…-Digo. Ella asiente, afirmando.-¿Y qué van a hacer con ella?

-La llevan a un centro de acogida.

No sé si alegrarme porque está bien, está sana y recuperada, o decepcionarme porque va a un centro de acogida. No quiero que Beth acabe ahí, no quiero verla comer en un comedor que parece un albergue donde sólo hay politoxicómanos y vagabundos que erran por las calles de Los Ángeles un veinticuatro de diciembre a la hora de la cena. No quiero. No quiero ver su carita entre todas las de esos niños. Me fui de la consulta de Quinn hace unas horas, dejándole un débil beso en los labios y alegando que tenía demasiado trabajo en la oficina. Ni siquiera me ha dado tiempo a decirle que la quiero, cuando he mirado el reloj y he salido corriendo en busca de un café de la máquina de abajo para aguantar la presión. La quiero, y ni siquiera sé si podría vivir sin ella.

Quinn llega a casa, dejando la chaqueta en la entrada. Suelta las llaves y la abrazo por detrás. Es ella, está aquí. Le doy cortos besos en el cuello, y le doy la vuelta. Lleva su chaqueta negra con una camiseta blanca debajo. Creo que es la única mujer que con unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca, es sexy. Me abraza, y le correspondo a ese abrazo. Ahora la siento como hace mucho que no la sentía, con un simple abrazo. Pero la siento, y siento cómo me acaricia la espalda a la vez que me acaricia. Me deja un beso en la cabeza, sonrío.

-San… Me has asustado.-Dice levantando la cabeza para mirarme. Sonrío y agacho la cabeza.

-No era mi intención, quería… Sorprenderte.-Digo sonriendo.-Tengo que contarte algo.

-Vas a pedirme que me case contigo.-Me suelta riendo.

-Podría, y si me lo pidieras ahora mismo diría que sí, pero no es eso.-Digo, se asusta y arquea una ceja.

-Dime que no estás embarazada.

-¿De quién? ¿De ti? ¿De tu activo esperma? –Digo riendo un poco. Me pega en el hombro un pequeño golpe sonriendo.-Si quieres puedes crear tu propia empresa privada… Un hospital.-Le digo sonriendo. Quinn se sorprende ante lo que le acabo de decir y sonríe.

-Me encantaría pero… Lo mío es ayudar a los demás, en el hospital, San.-Dice sonriendo. Me encojo de hombros, abrazándola de nuevo.

Quinn me toca en mitad de la noche, siento como su mano acaricia mi brazo, lentamente. Sonrío. Me doy la vuelta, poniéndome encima de ella y comenzando a besarla. Sonrío.

-Hacía demasiado tiempo que no hacía esto.-Digo metiendo mi mano por debajo de su camisa.

-Hacía demasiado tiempo que te no te sentía de esta manera.-Dice tocándome por debajo de la camiseta. Quito su camiseta y recorro sus brazos con mis manos, lentamente, hasta llegar a sus manos, enlazando mis dedos con los de ellas.

-Te quiero.-Le digo separándome de ella unos centímetros, observando sus ojos en la oscuridad. Brillan. Gatunos, sibilinos, felinos. Ella queda con la boca medio abierta, observándome desde abajo.-Te he echado de menos. Sentía que te perdía… Que nunca volverías a ser la misma.-Digo acariciándole la mejilla.

-Para ti siempre será Quinn. Siempre seré la misma chica. Pero sólo para ti.


	21. Copos de Nieve

El sonido de la ducha suena desde el cuarto de baño, Santana se está duchando. Me revuelvo en la cama, remoloneando entre las sábanas sin querer salir de ellas. Me recuesto sobre el lado en el que duerme Santana, y un profundo olor a dulce me inunda. Huele a ella. Intento cerrar los ojos para volver a dormir, hoy, afortunadamente y después de una semana interminable, es sábado. Me agarro a la almohada, y no puedo dejar de pensar en que tengo que ir a visitar a los niños del hospital. Santana sale de la ducha, con una camiseta puesta y sin nada debajo y con el pelo ya seco, ondulado, que recoge en una coleta.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunta desde la puerta del baño.

-Debería ir a visitar a los niños.-Digo.

-No vas a ir a visitar a los niños, porque no debes y porque hoy es sábado.-Dice viniendo hacia mí.

-San, no es algo que… ¿Qué haces?-Digo, porque acaba de cogerme en brazos, y me lleva escaleras abajo. Me lleva a la sala de juegos, y me suelta en la piscina de bolas.-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Según tu carrera, tú eres la doctora. Pero… ¿Quién cuida de ti? Te preocupas demasiado por todo y por todos. Vamos, tírame bolas.-Dice extendiendo los brazos.

-No voy a tirarte bolas, te hará daño.-Digo mirándola desde el centro. Se mete en la piscina y me tira una bola a la cabeza, que me hace daño.-¡Aaaaah, San!-Digo tocándome la cabeza. Cojo una bola y se la tiro al cuerpo, y ella sigue tirándome bolas y acercándose a mí. Deja de tirarme bolas, me coge por las piernas y me acerca a ella, haciendo que mi entrepierna pegue contra la de ella, y agarrándome por las piernas y las caderas. Acerca su cara a la mía, quedando a pocos centímetros, mirando mis labios y su aliento roza los míos.

-¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan apetecible?- Dice rozando sus labios con los míos. Me muerde el labio y pasea su lengua por encima de él lentamente.

-San… ¿Me llevas a la cocina?-Pregunto arqueando una ceja. Ella se queda mirándome y asiente. Me coge en brazos y me lleva escaleras arriba, hasta la cocina. Me bajo de sus brazos, dándole un último beso sobre sus labios y dirigiéndome hacia la nevera. Me agacho, buscando en la nevera la garrafa de leche para desayunar, el zumo de naranja y cogiendo dos huevos. Me levanto, y pongo las cosas en la mesa, viendo a Santana en el mismo sitio donde me ha dejado, mirándome.

-Dios…-Dice observándome perpleja. Miro detrás de mí, por si hay algo detrás.

-¿Qué pasa?-Digo extrañada.

-Deja de provocar así.

-No estoy provocando, me he agachado a por la leche.

-¿Por qué eres tan jodidamente sexy?-Dice acercándose a mí.

-San, vamos a desayunar… Un poco.-Digo dándole un suave beso en los labios, y volviendo a hacerlos huevos en la sartén. Cojo la cáscara de huevo para tirarla a la basura, pero se me cae al suelo. Me agacho para cogerla, y un _"Oh, dios.."_, de Santana suena detrás de mí.-¿San?

-¿Sabes con el calentón con el que me acabas de dejar? Te hubiera hecho el amor en esa piscina de bolas tantas veces como mis piernas hubieran aguantado.-Dice acercándose a mí.

-San, ven aquí, siéntate a ver la tele.-Digo sentándola en el sofá.

Hago los huevos fritos con beicon, y le echo el zumo de naranja en un vaso. Mientras, Santana mira la tele moviendo la pierna sin cesar. Le pongo la bandeja en la mesa, y me mira, sentándome a su lado.

-¿Qué te pasa hoy, San?-Digo. Santana se acerca a mí, tumbándome encima del sofá por completo, y acercándose a mi oído.

-Que te quiero, y quiero hacértelo en todos los lugares de esta casa, y de tu casa, y de mi oficina y de tu despacho, pero no me dejas. Quiero hacerte el amor no una, sino cientos de veces, hasta que me grites que pare, que quieres comer algo y luego, seguir haciéndote el amor. Quiero pasarme horas observándote cuando duermes, y no tener que separarme nunca de ti. Quiero observar y grabar sólo para mí, esa cara que pones cuando te hago el amor, cuando te muerdes el labio y quiero seguir haciéndotelo. Y ahora dime que estoy loca, o que ya hemos hecho el amor, pero siempre querré hacerlo una vez más.-Dice echándome hacia atrás en el sofá, pero de repente se incorpora y se queda parada, mirándome.

-No he dicho que no puedas. Simplemente que antes de tener sexo tienes que comer.-Le digo incorporándome hacia ella. Arquea una ceja, mientras yo me levanto del sofá. Viene detrás de mí, agarrándome por la cintura y pegándome a ella de espaldas. Mete su cabeza en mi cuello, dándome un pequeño beso, seguido de un lametón y un diminuto mordisco.

-Te encanta provocar aunque no seas consciente.-Dice metiendo su mano por debajo de mi camiseta y dirigiéndose hasta mis pechos.-Y mejor tenerte ahora, no se sabe lo que puede pasar mañana.

Llego a la consulta por la mañana temprano, con un café en la mano y el gorro empapado de nieve. Llego a la consulta y suelto el chaquetón allí, dejando el café en la mesa. Miro la lista de pacientes que tengo esa mañana, y mi sorpresa, Beth es la primera de la lista. Me bebo rápido el café, tirándolo a la papelera y sentándome en la silla, viendo como la puerta se abre sola, y unos pequeños pasitos se escuchan de llegar a mi mesa.

-_¡Hoda!-_Grita Beth. Me acerco a ella cogiéndola en brazos y mirándola. Sus ojos azules acompañan perfectamente al pelo rubio que le ha crecido, y que tiene peinado hacia un lado.

-¡Preciosa! ¿A qué has venido?-Le pregunto viendo que tiene un papel en la mano.

_-Me dijedon que te llevada edto, pada ti._-Dice dándome el papel. Lo observo, son los resultados de su última revisión antes de recibir el alta total, y parece que está completamente bien.

-Estás perfecta, peque.-Digo cogiéndola en brazos y llevándola hasta la puerta. Se agarra de mi cuello y me da un beso en la cara.

_-Te quedo.-_Dice riendo y echando a correr por el pasillo. Desde el pasillo, veo a un montón de médicos correr hacia arriba, con una camilla a toda prisa hacia el quirófano. Me miran y corren aún más. Frunzo el ceño y me dirijo hacia ellos cerrando la puerta de mi despacho y voy tras ellos acelerando el paso.

-¡Eh! ¡Eh!-Digo llamando a Zack, que hace caso omiso a lo que le digo. Cierran la puerta del quirófano, y sé que me ocultan algo. ¿Qué hacen? Abro la puerta y Zack sale para detenerme, cogiéndome por las manos y sacándome del quirófano.

-No entres ahí.

-Zack, por favor…-Digo intentando zafarme de sus manos.

-Quinn, no entres ahí. Te lo pido por favor, como amigo.

-Qué ha pasado.-Le digo fría, mirándolo a los ojos. Cierra los ojos, suspira, traga saliva y me mira de nuevo a los ojos.-Es Santana. Ha tenido un accidente de coche.-Dice. No sé ni cómo, ni porqué la vida volvía a darme un palo en la nuca. Una presión y un dolor en el pecho se apoderaban de mí, haciendo que ni siquiera pudiera reaccionar y que sólo empezara a llorar. Zack me abraza, pero no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para responderle al abrazo, simplemente me apoyo en su pecho, y me pregunto por qué. ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Otra vez? No dejo de llorar abrazada a Zack, no quiero saber lo que pasa ahí dentro, pero prefiero salir a la sala de espera con Zack. Sigo llorando, mi novia está ahí dentro. Mi chica. Mi vida. Mi todo. Y no sabía qué hacer si ella se me iba, y no sabía qué rumbo tomar en mi vida. No sabía nada, pero Santana estaba entre la vida y la muerte dentro de esa sala donde las defunciones se sucedían cada día, y no quería verla a ella así. No quería tener que volver a depositar una rosa encima del ataúd de ninguno de mis seres queridos, y menos de ella. Santana, Santana… Repito su nombre en mi cabeza y lo único que consigo es que la presión en mi pecho aumente, y mis lágrimas caigan más rápido por mis mejillas, que mi respiración se agite y mi corazón se encoja. Santana, San. En este momento, la rabia se apodera de mí y agarro la camiseta de Zack casi arrancándola. Miro el reloj, hace más de cuatro horas que Santana está en ese maldito quirófano y yo aquí fuera, sin dejar ni un momento de llorar.

Me agacho en el suelo, y por primera vez en mi vida, saco el rosario que me regaló Santana, que decía ser de su abuela. _"En los momentos difíciles, llámalo. Habla con él. Te escucha"._ Me decía, pero nunca le hice caso. Ahora, lo cojo y lo pongo entre mis manos, mientras mis lágrimas caen entre los pequeños huecos que dejan las bolitas rojas, por las que tengo que rezar. Pego mis manos contra mi frente, y le ruego a dios que no me la quite. Le ruego a dios una vez más, que no se lleve a lo que más me importa. Le rezo para que no me deje sola en este mundo, otra vez. Por favor, por favor. Comienzo a rezar el Padre Nuestro en Latín, tal y como me enseñaron en el centro de acogida cuando era pequeña. Por favor, Dios, por favor. No te la lleves. Por favor, déjala conmigo. Deja de hacerme daño, ayúdame. Aprieto fuerte el rosario y comienzo a llorar aún más fuerte. Ese rosario huele a Santana, huele al perfume de su cuello, donde debajo de la ropa lo llevaba colgado. Vuelvo a mirar el reloj. Seis horas desde que está dentro de ese quirófano.

La puerta se abre, y el doctor Parker aparece detrás de ella con el traje verde que tanto odio y me busca con la mirada. Se acerca a mí, y me ve sentada en el suelo. Me levanta y me sienta en una silla, limpiándome las lágrimas.

-Creí que me odiabas.-Le digo.

-¿Es tu amiga?-Me pregunta. Me quedo mirándolo. Asiento levemente, es más que una amiga. Es mi vida.

-¿C-Cómo lo sabes?-Le pregunto mirándolo. Saca su cartera y me enseña una foto en la que salimos Santana y yo en un foto matón. Me tiende su cartera en mi mano, y la aprieta.-¿Cómo está?-Digo intentando calmarme, y calmar el dolor del pecho, y mi temblor. Me mira, pensativo, no sabe lo que va a decir, y lo conozco.

-Tenemos que esperar a ver cómo avanza estas próximas horas. Tiene un brazo partido, hematomas por todo el cuerpo, una hemorragia interna y cortes en las piernas. Ahora mismo está sedada…-Dice levantando la mirada. Agacho la cabeza, y lo único que puedo hacer es llorar. Parker me coge y me pega contra su pecho, acariciándome la cabeza. Lo miro y él también está llorando, y me aprieta fuerte contra él. Sus manos comienzan a temblar, y yo con él. Allí estamos los dos, abrazados en mitad de la sala de espera vacía, temblando.-Quinn, escúchame, que nadie te diga, ni siquiera yo, qué debes hacer. Sé feliz, sin importar cómo.-Dice. Me da un beso en la frente y se va, tirando su gorro de color verde en la papelera con rabia y yo, sigo allí, temblando.

Abro la cartera y veo nuestra foto, pegándola a mi pecho.

-Santana, te quiero.


	22. Nunca me dejes

El cuerpo me tiembla y me dirijo de nuevo hacia la puerta de su habitación en Cuidados Intensivos. Intento mirar por la ventanilla de la puerta, pero Zack viene corriendo y me para en seco, de nuevo echándome hacia atrás, negando.

-No.

-Quiero verla.-Le digo con la voz débil.

-Te hará más daño.-Niego. Pero él me sujeta y me quita de la puerta, sentándome de nuevo en uno de esos bancos. Me sujeto la cara con las manos casi como puedo, sin dejar de llorar. Está ahí dentro, y siempre me imagino lo peor. ¿Otra vez, Santana, otra vez? ¿No tuviste suficiente con casi morir una vez, que estás ahí dentro otra vez? No quiero perderte, no quiero. No debes irte, debes quedarte a mi lado.

Noto que algo me toca la cara y levanto la cabeza. Es Beth. Me está acariciando la mejilla y me quita unas lágrimas.

_-¿Ta tiste?_-Me pregunta. Niego e intento sonreír.-_Shi ta tiste poque lloda. No llode Quinn._-Dice dándome un beso en la mejilla y yendo escaleras abajo, casi como puede, saltando de escalón a escalón con sus pequeñas piernas. Veo las piernas del doctor Parker acercándose hacia mí, con paso firme. Me levanta del banco y me coge por los hombros, limpiándome las lágrimas que no cesan en su empeño de caer por mi cara y me mira a los ojos.

-Escúchame.-Dice sujetándome la cara.-Te lo voy a contar todo, dejándotelo claro. ¿Vale?-Me dice. Asiento levemente sin dejar de mirarlo.-Está sedada. Grave. No sabemos si puede haber complicaciones después de todo, tenemos que esperar un poco más a ver cómo avanza. No te conviene verla ahora.-Me dice. Y así, tal y como ha venido, me da un beso en la frente y se va, dejándome sola.

Pasan los días, y Santana sigue igual. Meto las manos en los bolsillos, frías, apretando el rosario de Santana. El día acompaña a mi estado de ánimo, nublado y acecha tormenta. Me arrodillo en el césped, agachando la cabeza y apoyando mis manos en la lápida de Emily. No sé si lloro por Santana, por Emily, o porque las dos estén juntas en tiempos no muy lejanos.

-Emily…-Digo con voz débil entre lágrimas.-Aunque me llamen loca… Sé que estas a mi lado. Al menos, yo nunca te dejé ir. Siempre sigues estando en mis últimos pensamientos del día, siempre. Y hasta que algo no se olvida, no muere. Me aferro a ti como última esperanza, como un clavo ardiendo que se cae. Para que me tranquilices y me digas que Santana va a estar bien.-Miro su nombre, Emily Crawford, pero ese nombre no responde mis preguntas.-Y pensar que tu cuerpo está bajo mis rodillas… No, no quiero pensarlo. Me levanto de la lápida, esperando una respuesta de Emily, pero pierdo la esperanza. Cuando me alejo de su tumba, de repente y sin saber por qué, un recuerdo me golpea. Santana y Emily en la sala de cine, abrazadas. Ni siquiera recordaba ese momento, pero Emily sí que lo hacia. Desde donde fuera que estuviera, seguía recordándolo y había hecho que yo también lo hiciera. Me doy la vuelta y un simple _"Gracias"_, sale de mi boca.

Y aquí estoy, en la puerta de su habitación, mientras Santana sigue ahí dentro y no me dejan verla. Tengo un vaso de plástico en la mano, que las quema, ya que el café arde en su interior. Llevo una semana sin dormir, errando por los pasillos de este hospital como nunca antes lo he hecho. Parker sale de la habitación de Santana, y se acerca a mí.

-¿Qué pasa?-Digo levantándome rápidamente.

-Está débil, pero avanza como estaba previsto. La hemos despertado.-Dice mirándome a los ojos.-Entra.-Dice retirándose y dejándome sola delante de la puerta. Camino, y abro lentamente el pomo de la puerta. Entro y la veo allí, medio incorporada y totalmente quieta. Tiene cortes en la cara, un brazo escayolado y las piernas llenas de cortes profundos, que están cosidos. Vuelve la cabeza hacia mí lentamente, con los ojos entrecerrados. Me acerco a ella, y el pitido de las máquinas se clava en mi interior.

-Quinn…-Susurra con la voz rota, ronca. Me siento a su lado, agarrándola de la mano y acercándose a ella. Y como siempre, vuelvo a llorar.-No…-Susurra haciendo que me pegue a ella. Levanta el brazo, quejándose y cerrando los ojos al hacerlo. Lleva su mano a mis ojos y me limpia las lágrimas. Me acerco a ella y le beso en los labios, corto, quedándome pegada a su boca.

-Te echo de menos.-Le susurro. Mete su mano entre mi pelo y esboza una leve sonrisa.

-Te quiero.-Me susurra en los labios.-Siempre lo haré…

-Te quiero es una frase demasiado pequeña para decirte lo que siento.-Le digo.

-Quiero hacerte el amor.-Susurra con una pequeña sonrisa. Y río. Nunca cambiará.-¿Por qué estoy así?-Dice en voz baja.

-¿Así, cómo?-Digo echándole el pelo hacia atrás.

-No puedo hablar en voz alta, casi no puedo abrir los ojos para mirarte…-Dice cerrando los ojos y humedeciéndose los labios, en los que tiene varios cortes.

-Porque acabas de estar sedada, cariño. Estás débil, sin fuerzas.-Digo dándole un beso en la frente.

-Me encanta cuando me llamas cariño.-Susurra. La puerta suena, y me incorporo rápidamente. Es uno de los enfermeros.

-Doctora, venía a hacerle las curas…

-Ya se las hago yo.-Digo cogiéndole el botiquín con todo lo necesario para curarla. Cierro la puerta y me siento en la silla, sacándolo todo. Se queda mirándome, con la boca medio abierta para poder respirar.

-Me encantas cuando eres mi doctora…-Dice tosiendo. La miro, dándole un beso en la frente y volviendo a su cura.

-Intentaré que no te duela.-Digo destapándole las piernas. Las tiene toda llena de cortes, de quemaduras por el asfalto. Comienzo a esparcir alcohol por encima de los puntos de cada uno de los cortes, y Santana aprieta los ojos al notarlo.-Lo siento…-Digo haciendo con otras heridas, y poniéndole una venda nueva encima. De sus piernas, paso a su vientre, donde tiene otra herida en el costado. Le levanto la camiseta, y me paro a mirarla. Quizás podría haberla perdido, y no podría ver esto ahora mismo. Hago lo mismo, y santana ladea la cabeza, sin querer mirar. Le pongo la nueva venda encima, y paso a su cara. Cojo una crema, para heridas menores y comienzo a esparcirla por su pómulo, por donde tiene un corte externo.-Me he pasado dos semanas ahí fuera llorando por ti. Menos mal que el doctor Parker…

-Espera, ¿Parker?-Me pregunta con la voz ronca. Asiento.-¿Es el que me ha atendido siempre?-Asiento. Calla y cierra los ojos.

-Nunca me dejes. Por favor.

-Te lo prometo.


	23. Lucy

El atardecer lluvioso hacía que la noche se cerniera sobre la ciudad, sobre aquél dichoso hospital. Las gotas de lluvia se posaban sobre la ventana de la habitación donde estaba encamada Santana. Por cada gota, una cicatriz, una quemadura, una a una las lágrimas que derramé por ella cuando casi creía que la perdía. Ella duerme, y yo la miro. Y sí, es lo mejor de mi vida, lo mejor que me ha pasado. Ella es lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba muerta, que quería sentir algo pero no podía y esta chica… Me ha robado el alma.

Entro en la habitación, y Santana sigue con la cabeza hacia un lado, dejando marcado en su cuello el músculo, haciendo un hueco muy sexy en su cuello. No sé cuánto hace que no la beso. ¿Una semana? ¿Dos quizá? No lo sé, sólo sé que operación tras operación siempre está cansada, con la voz rota y los labios cortados, queriendo hablarme pero no la dejo. Santana, no es que tenga ganas de ti, es que te necesito conmigo.

Acabo de salir de una operación, de su propia operación. Me quito los guantes de látex y los tiro a la papelera de su habitación, quedándome sólo con el uniforme verde y el gorro en la cabeza. Me cruzo de brazos frente a ella, observándola atentamente, y me quedaré ahí hasta que se despierte. Me siento en el sillón que hay frente a ella, y alguien pega a la puerta. Me levanto y abro la puerta con delicadeza. Una mujer de tez morena y pelo negro, y un señor de piel tostada y pelo negro y canoso aparecen ante mí.

-Hola, doctora, somos los padres de Santana.-Me quedo parada, mirándolos. Tengo delante de mí a mis suegros. La madre de Santana es casi igual que ella, es una mujer muy guapa. Su padre mantiene el tono serio, y mira a su mujer.

-Oh… Emmh… Acabo de operarla yo, personalmente.-Digo cerrando la puerta a mis espaldas. Me froto las manos y cruzo los brazos a continuación. Los dos me miran, esperando una respuesta que los tranquilice.-Santana está bien. Le queda sólo una operación más, y cuando se recupere, que seguro que lo hará, podrá volver a casa.-Digo. Me muero de ganas de contarles que soy la novia de su hija, que soy yo la que la besa cada día, soy yo la que le hace el amor todas las noches desde hace casi un año. Que es su hija lo que me ha salvado la vida, pero me callo. No quiero estropearlo todo, porque igual ni saben que a su hija le gustan las chicas.

Los padres de Santana sonríen, y el señor López abraza a su mujer.

-Si me disculpan, tengo que ver cómo progresa después de la operación.-Digo sonriendo. Me doy la vuelta y abro la puerta de la habitación de Santana, entrando de nuevo. Sus ojos se abren lentamente, dejándome ver esos ojos negros que hace tanto que no veo con vida, chispeantes, crepitando amor por mí.

-Quinn…-Susurra de nuevo con la voz ronca. Voy hacia ella, sentándome en el sillón que hay al lado de su cama, y sujetándole suavemente la mano. Sonrío.

-Hola, preciosa.-Susurro. Me muerdo el labio y agacho la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Dice con un mal gesto en la cara, doliéndose.

-Tus padres están ahí fuera, cariño.-Digo alzando la mirada hasta sus ojos. Santana abre un poco más los ojos, mirándome con asombro.-Tranquila, no les he dicho nada de… Lo nuestro.-Digo mirándola con los ojos entornados desde abajo.-¿Hago que pasen?

-Sí, por favor.-Susurra. Me levanto para abrir la puerta, pero antes de hacerlo, Santana no me suelta la mano y la aprieta aún más. Hace que me de la vuelta, y me acerque hacia ella.

-¿Qué quieres?-Digo apartándole un mechón de pelo de su cara, sonriéndole.

-A ti. Lo siento, te necesito. Lo peor de todo esto es que quiero hacerte el amor y no puedo.-Susurra.

-Santana, siempre pensando en sexo.-Digo riendo, pero ella me calla, negando.

-¿Sexo? Oh, cariño, lo que tú y yo tenemos es mucho más que sexo. Tú y yo nos completamos cuando hacemos el amor, esa sensación de que te tengo y que nadie puede apartarme de mí se hace indestructible cuando lo hacemos. O cuando me besas. O cuando estás así, tan cerca de mí que casi puedo oler el perfume que llevaste ayer.-Dice ya casi con un tono de voz normal. Dios, la quiero, la quiero, la quiero y nadie lo puede negar. Y lleva razón en todo lo que ha dicho, en todo lo que piensa. Me inclino hacia ella, dejándole un suave beso en los labios y acariciándole la mejilla.-Ha sonado cursi…

-Ha sonado a que estas cosas suenan cursis porque me las dices a mí, porque te quiero.-Sonrío y me incorporo de nuevo, saliendo de la habitación.

Los padres de Santana se levantan del banco al ver que salgo de la habitación.

-Pueden entrar a ver a Santana, les está esperando despierta.-Digo. Los señores López entran a la habitación, dejándome a mí sola en el pasillo.

Bajo a la cafetería, quitándome el gorro verde, del que se me había olvidado despojarme al salir del quirófano. Esquivo las mesas y me dirijo hacia la barra, pidiéndole a la camarera un café sólo, con dos de azúcar y muy cargado. Veo cómo alguien pone sus brazos en la barra, a mi lado, con el mismo traje verde que yo. Lo miro, es Parker.

-Fabray, ¿cuánto hace que no comes?-Dice mirando al frente. Me remito a no contestarle y a negar, tomando el café entre mis manos y removiendo la cucharilla dentro del café.-Póngame un pequeño bollo con jamón cocido y mantequilla, por favor.-Dice a la camarera.-¿Está bien?-Pregunta girando su cabeza hacia mí.

-Sí, está perfecta.-Digo tomando un sorbo del café.-Oye, gracias por hacer todo esto por mí.

-Quinn, Santana me dio una tremenda lección.-Dice sentándose en un taburete.-Me cogió por el cuello, me pegó contra la pared y me dijo todas las cosas que nadie me había dicho a la cara. Fue como si me pegaran un puñetazo, que lo hizo, y me dijeran: ¡Eh! ¡Pedazo de capullo, despierta! Y así lo he hecho. No puedo culparte a ti por algo que hice yo, por algo que me martirizo todos los días, y que por eso intento salvar vidas en este hospital, para saldar la deuda con mi hija.-Dice. Le sirven el bollo y me lo pone delante de mí.-Come, me ha dicho Santana que te obligue a comer.

-No te lo ha dicho Santana, te lo has inventado.-Digo levantando una ceja.

-Santana sabía que me dirías eso, así que me dijo que te dijera, que en la piscina de bolas. No sé qué es, supongo que tú sí.-Dice negando y volviendo a su café. No le replico más, y agacho la cabeza, sonrojada ante mi café, cogiendo el bollo entre mis manos. Poco a poco, bocado a bocado y entre sorbos al café y un diálogo compartido entre Parker y yo, consigo acabarme más de la mitad del bollo, pero ya no quiero más, así que lo dejo en la mesa.-Quinn…

-¿Qué pasa?-Digo terminándome el café.

-Sé que Santana y tú sois pareja.-Dice mirándome a los ojos. No sé cómo reaccionar, y tartamudeo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Una amiga no lleva una foto de ellas dos juntas en su cartera. Por mucho que sea tu amiga, no estás por los pasillos de este hospital vagando hasta que salga de un coma, y las pocas veces que he coincidido con vosotras dos en la misma habitación, se te escapa esa mirada a Santana, con la que le dices "te quiero", y ella sonríe y cierra los ojos, asintiendo levemente y diciéndote que ella también. Una amiga no se inclina ante la otra a decirle que la quiere, y la besa antes de llevarla a quirófano.-Dice. Espero su reacción, y lo único que hace es acercarse a mí y acariciarme la mejilla con su dedo pulgar, y me da un beso en la cabeza.

-Fabray, disfrútala.

(Contado por Santana)

Después de más de tres semanas en ese estúpido hospital, vuelvo a casa, y vuelvo con ella. Y esta vez puedo decir más alto que nunca que la quiero. Sin tener la voz tomada, o no poder hablar muy alto.

Me agarra del brazo para entrar en casa, suavemente, ya que aún tengo todo el cuerpo dolorido. Entramos en casa, y por fin me siento libre. Quinn lleva la ropa a mi habitación y la coloca, aunque me he ofrecido a hacerlo con ella, pero lo único que he conseguido es que me siente en el sofá, mientras la espero.

-Quinn.-Digo llamándola. Pero no responde.-Quinn.-Insisto. Me encanta ponerla de los nervios.-Quinn. Quinn.-Repito sin parar.-Quinn.-Hago pausas.-Quinn.-Digo, hasta que al final aparece bajando por las escaleras.

-¿Qué quieres?-Dice frunciendo el ceño.

-Nada.-Digo mirándola fijamente.

-Como sigas así...-Me dice viniendo hacia mí.

-No me mates.-Digo mirándola a los ojos.

-Después de lo que he pasado estas dos semanas, no sería capaz ni de morderte el labio por no hacerte daño.-Me dice sentándose a mi lado en el sofá. Le acaricio la mejilla, atrayéndola hacia mí, besándola como hacia tiempo que no lo hacía, y la atraigo hacia mí para que se suba encima de mis piernas.-No, Santana, tienes las piernas que pareces un kebab.-Dice riendo y agachando la cabeza.

-Qué graciosa eres, ¿no?-Digo levantándole la cara para que me mire.-Siento habértelo hecho pasar tan mal, Quinn.-Digo seria, penetrando mis ojos en los de ella.-No sé cómo pasó todo, yo no iba rápido, iba por mi camino, bien, pero un gilipollas salió de otra calle sin mirar y…-Digo agachando la cabeza.

-Tú no tienes ninguna culpa.-Dice cogiéndome la mano que tengo puesta en su mejilla.-Y vamos a dejar de hablar de esto, porque tengo otras noticias.-Dice haciendo que levante la cabeza.-Ayer llamó tu madre al hospital. Tienes una preciosa sobrina que se llama Lucy.-Dice con media sonrisa en los labios. No me puedo creer lo que está diciendo. Mi hermano Kevin ha tenido una hija, y… Y yo soy tía. Mi cara no sé cómo debe de ser, pero Quinn sonríe y me limpia una lágrima de la mejilla.-Felicidades, tía.-Susurra Quinn.

-Felicidades a ti también, tía de Lucy.-Digo mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Yo? Es tu sobrina, no la mía.-Dice sonriendo.

-Si estás en mi vida, estarás en la de ella.


	24. Nuestra

Las manillas del reloj siguen su curso imparable del tiempo, mientras yo, doy vueltas por la cocina agarrándome las manos y mirando constantemente el reloj de la cocina. Quinn baja por las escaleras con unos pantalones blancos y un jersey que deja al descubierto su hombro de color negro. Me busca con la mirada por el salón, hasta que topa conmigo en la cocina.

-¿Santana?-Dice frunciendo el ceño y viniendo hacia mí.

-No sé cómo se lo voy a contar a mis padres.-Digo mirándola a los ojos. Ella se acerca a mí, sujetándome por la cintura delicadamente, para no topar con las diversas cicatrices de mi vientre y mi costado.

-Eh, eh, eh…-Dice levantándome la cara, poniendo su dedo índice en mi barbilla.-Lo haremos juntas, estamos juntas en esto, ¿de acuerdo?-Dice. Asiento, le doy un suave beso en los labios, aunque no me da tiempo a más, porque mis padres ya han pegado a la puerta. La abro lentamente, y mis padres aparecen detrás de ella. Sonrío y nos fundimos en un largo abrazo.

-Hija…-Susurra mi madre en mi oído.

-Pasad, pasad.-Digo haciendo que entren. En la cocina está Quinn, de espaldas, dejando que su pelo rubio caiga sobre su hombro, dejando el otro al descubierto. Mis padres pasan dentro, y me miran, intentando descifrar quién es la persona que está de espalda. La miro, pero ella no se vuelve, parece que está bebiendo agua o algo así. Ella se da la vuelta, dejando el vaso en la encimera y mirando a mis padres, mientras pasea su mirada hacia mis ojos.-Papá, mamá, esta es…

-La doctora que te operó.-Dice mi madre. Quinn se queda parada, esbozando una leve sonrisa ante

-Quinn Fabray.-Dice sonriendo. Me giro hacia ella y miro a mis padres.

-Mis padres, Teresa y Gabriel.-Digo esperando a ver su respuesta. Quinn se acerca a ellos, tendiéndoles y estrechándoles la mano a ambos, volviendo a ponerse a mi lado. Nos quedamos en silencio, y mi padre me mira a mí frunciendo el ceño.

-Santana, ¿por qué nos traes a tu doctora?-Pregunta mi padre. Miro a Quinn, no sé si hacerlo. Mis padres no saben nada de mí, y no sé cómo van a reaccionar. Los llevo hasta el sofá, sentándonos y poniéndonos frente a ellos.

-He estado más de medio año aquí, con ella. Me despertó de un coma y no recordaba nada. Así que… Me ofreció vivir con ella, y… Acepté. Mirad, no sé cómo os vais a tomar esto… Nunca he tenido una relación muy cercana a vosotros, pero… Necesito contároslo.-Miro a Quinn y de nuevo a mis padres.-Estoy saliendo con Quinn.-Digo mirándolos a los ojos. Espero una reacción, y mi madre se levanta y viene hacia mí, abrazándome. Mi padre se queda sentado, pero me da igual, sé que para él no es fácil, igual que para mí o para mi madre. Ella vuelve a su sitio, sonriendo.

-Te operó tu novia.-Dice mi madre, afirmándolo. Quinn asiente, cogiéndose las manos, mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Le salvaste la vida a mi hija, dos veces?-Pregunta mi padre mirándola fijamente. Quinn levanta la cabeza, tímida y asiente lentamente. Mi padre no cambia su gesto, y no dice nada. Sin esperarlo, pegan al timbre de la puerta y miro a Quinn Ella niega sin saber quién es. Me levanto para abrir la puerta, y mi hermano Kevin está detrás de ella.

-Kevin…-Digo sujetándome el brazo que tengo vendado. Él se acerca a mí, abrazándome sin importarle el brazo, aunque a mí me duele, pero cierro los ojos al abrazarlo.

-Santana, ¿quién…? Oh…-Dice y escucho que se va.

-Quinn, ven.-Digo separándome de él.-Este es Kevin, mi hermano.-Digo atrayendo a Quinn de la mano. Los dos sonríen y se estrechan la mano. Kevin me mira, arqueando una ceja, esperando a que le diga quién es.-Es… Es mi novia.-Digo volviéndolo a mirar a los ojos. Esboza una leve sonrisa y abraza a Quinn, separándose al instante que nota algo detrás de él. Su mujer, con una preciosa niña en los brazos.

-Santana, Quinn… Estas son Holly y Lucy.

(Contado por Quinn)

El padre de Santana me agarra del brazo, haciendo que me vaya con él hacia la cocina, y levanta la mirada, observándome.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-Pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

-Veintiséis.-Digo en voz baja, intimidada por él.

-¿Llevas cuidando de mi hija desde que ocurrió todo?-Pregunta. Asiento levemente.-Escucha, sólo quiero que hagas feliz a mi hija, no me importa si eres una mujer o un hombre, hazla feliz todos los días de su vida. Sólo quiero que me prometas eso.-Dice mirándome.

-Se lo prometo.-Digo seria.

-Santana te espera en su habitación.-Dice. Él me abraza y se separa de mí, yendo con su hijo y su mujer a la terraza. Subo las escaleras y me dirijo a la habitación de Santana, abriendo la puerta lentamente. Está de espaldas, con la cabeza agachada y me acerco hacia ella por detrás.

-San, ¿qué te…?-Pero no acabo de completar la frase. Sostiene a su pequeña sobrina en brazos, mirándola embobada. Le acaricia la cabeza y levanta la mirada hacia mis ojos.

-Es Lucy.-Dice enseñándomela. La pequeña mano de Lucy se agarra al dedo de Santana, y se lo lleva a la boca. Santana sonríe, como nunca antes la había visto, y comienza a sollozar mientras la mira. Me la tiende en los brazos, sin dejar de mirar a la pequeña. Parpadea unas cuantas veces, mirándome. Tiene el pelo totalmente rubio, y unos pequeños labios que hacen pompas. Le doy un beso en la cabeza y miro a Santana, que está ensimismada mirando a Lucy. Sonrío, es su sobrina, o, nuestra sobrina. Le dejo un beso a Santana sobre sus labios, y ella lo sigue, mientras yo la tengo en mis brazos.

-Quinn, quiero tener hijos contigo.-Dice mirándome a los ojos. No sé qué decir, sigo acunando a la pequeña.

-Y yo.-Digo sonriendo. Vuelve a besarme, esta vez con más calma, más suave. Pasa su brazo por mi cintura, pegándome a ella, y las dos miramos a la vez a Lucy.

-Y quiero despertarme una mañana, y ver que tengo a las dos personas que me alegran los días a mi lado. A ti, y a nuestra hija.


	25. Benvenuta

Capítulo 25

Llego a casa, dejando el maletín en la entrada y quitándome la chaqueta, cansada, dejándola en el perchero de la entrada. Resoplo levantando la cabeza y buscándola por toda la casa. No está, así que me dirijo a la cocina echándome una copa de whisky y bebiéndomela del tirón. No ha sido un día precisamente bueno en la oficina. Saco el móvil y llamo a Quinn, pero no lo coge. El sonido de su móvil suena en nuestra habitación, y subo hacia arriba. Comienzo a preocuparme, así que apresuro el paso. Llego a la habitación y la puerta está cerrada.

-¿Quinn?-Digo, pero nadie responde. Abro la puerta lentamente y entro dentro. Ella está de pie, frente a la ventana.-¿Quinn, qué ocurre?-Pregunto yendo hacia ella. La cojo del brazo, y ella sigue con la cabeza agachada y el móvil en la mano.-Cariño… ¿Qué pasa?-Digo dándole la vuelta y haciendo que levante la cabeza para mirarme. Tiene los ojos vidriosos, húmedos a punto de rebosar la primera lágrima al verme.

-Santana…-Susurra casi sin expresión, alternando su mirada en cada uno de mis ojos, con la boca entreabierta, sin saber bien qué decir. Arqueo las cejas, esperando a que siga hablando, pero parpadea lentamente, y no consigue hablar.

-Dime que no vas a dejarme.-Digo sintiendo que la presión en mi pecho aumenta al ver sus ojos. Ella niega lentamente y me tranquilizo.

-Santana, yo…-Dice tragando saliva y agachando la cabeza.

-Tú…-La presión en el pecho vuelve a aparecer.

-Estoy embarazada.-Dice esbozando una leve sonrisa. Ella me abraza, y aún no me ha dado tiempo a reaccionar, pero sí, lo hago. La estoy abrazando. La abrazo más fuerte, pegándola contra mí y ahora me doy cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar. La presión del pecho desaparece y la separo de mí, mirándola.

-Dime que no es una broma.-Digo seria, ella sonríe y niega. La vuelvo a abrazar, cerrando los ojos.-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.-Digo sin soltarla. Me separo de ella y me pongo de rodillas, abrazando su vientre y levantando su jersey para besarlo.-Os quiero.-Quinn me vuelve a subir hacia arriba, y le limpio algunas lágrimas que quedan por sus ojos.

-Tenía miedo de decírtelo…-Dice sonriendo. Sacudo la cabeza volviéndola a abrazar, y me separo. La miro acaricio su mejilla y la beso lentamente, la quiero. La quiero más que a mi vida, necesitaba decírselo.

-Pues me has dado tú a mí el susto, pensaba que me dejabas, y… Y… Mira.-Digo acariciándole el vientre.-¿Y desde cuándo? ¿Cómo?-Digo aún incrédula.

-Hace tres meses tu hermano Kevin vino con su sobrina, y dijiste que querías tener un hijo conmigo…

-¿¡Estás de tres meses!?-Digo con los ojos abiertos por completo. Ella asiente y la vuelvo a besar congiéndola por la nuca, pero ella se separa de mí.

-San, es… Una niña.-Vuelve a sonreír. Agacho la cabeza mirando su vientre, acariciándolo y metiendo mi mano bajo su camiseta.

-Hola, Charlie.-Digo sonriendo.

-Me gusta ese nombre.-Dice esbozando una leve sonrisa. Comienzo a sollozar, notando como una lágrima comienza a caer por mi mejilla mientras sonrío.

-Charlie…-Repito sonriendo y besándola.-Charlie López-Fabray.

-O Charlie Fabray-López.-Dice sonriendo y levantando la ceja.

-Me da igual cómo sea, como si no lleva mi apellido, pero será mi hija…-Digo levantando la cabeza y mirándola.-Y no te voy a dejar hacer nada en los meses que quedan.-Digo mirándola seria.

-Santana, es un simple embarazo…-Replica.

-No voy a dejar que te pase nada.-Digo acercándome más a ella, metiendo mi mano entre su pelo.-Os quiero. Y os voy a cuidar… Hasta que cumpla los dieciocho.-Digo riendo y pegando mi frente a la de ella.-Te quiero, Quinn. Te quiero y… Lo haré siempre, siempre que me dejes.-Digo acariciando su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano. Sonrío y la aprieto contra mí.

Los primeros rayos de sol comienzan a atravesar la ventana, y mis ojos se abren por completo. Antes de que la alarma suene, apago el móvil y me vuelvo hacia Quinn. Ella sigue dormida, con su mano izquierda a la altura de la cabeza, y la cabeza ladeada dejando ver el músculo de su cuello. Me dirijo hacia su vientre, sonriendo y quedándome allí observándolo y acariciándolo.

-Hola, Charlie.-Susurro, sonrío. Miro hacia Quinn, que sigue sumida en su sueño.-Te quiero, pequeña.-Digo dando un leve beso en su vientre. No me quiero ir, quiero quedarme con ellas, pero las dos tenemos que trabajar.

Me levanto, me visto y le dejo el desayuno a Quinn preparado en la cocina. Me coloco bien la chaqueta y me subo al coche, conduciendo con más cuidado que de costumbre después del accidente. Le doy a la radio, y la música comienza a sonar. _"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, just me, myself and I"._

Salgo del coche con el maletín en la mano, subiendo hasta mi despacho. Nada más entrar, más de doce personas se abalanzan sobre mí pidiéndome que revise informes, las cuentas de la empresa, y estadísticas de venta. Entro en el despacho, dejando el maletín en la mesa y sentándome en el sillón.

Mandy pega a mi despacho y la hago pasar, con una carpeta en las manos.

-Señora, tiene..

-Santana.

-Santana, tiene una visita.-Dice con el tono de voz bajo, y temblorosa.

-Hazla pasar.-Digo sonriendo. Ella asiente y sonríe, pero se acerca a mí.

-Santana, tengo que contarle algo. No puedo mantenerlo en secreto…-Dice susurrando. Frunzo el ceño y la miro.

-Dime que no estás enamorada de mí.-Ella ríe y niega. Levanta la mano y me enseña su dedo con un anillo de compromiso.

-Me caso con Jack, el chico que me ayudó.-Alzo las cejas y sonrío.

-Pues.. Felicidades.-Digo sonriendo. Ella sacude la cabeza y sale fuera, haciendo que pase la visita. Quinn aparece tras la puerta, frunciendo el ceño y sonriendo a la vez al ver a Mandy.

-Estaba muy feliz.-Dice atravesando la habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Ella sonríe y me levanto yendo hacia ella.

-Bueno, cuando llegué a la consulta me entraron náuseas y Parker me vio. Entonces… Tuve que contárselo. Me ha dado el día libre.-Dice encogiéndose de hombros mientras sonríe. La abrazo dejándole un suave beso en los labios.

-¿Estás bien?-Digo preocupada, cogiéndole la cara.

-Sí, es normal. Eso significa que todo va bien…-Dice sonriendo.

-Me da igual…-Digo cogiéndola por la cintura y apretándola contra mí.-Sólo quiero que estés bien.

-Si estoy contigo.. Donde sea, soy feliz.-Le doy la vuelta y le pongo un pañuelo en los ojos.

-Pues vámonos a ser felices el tiempo que nos queda.

(Contado por Quinn)

Acabamos de bajar de un avión, Santana sólo me ha dicho que me quiere en todo el trayecto, y ya está. Me agarra de la mano, y vamos andando pero sigo sin ver nada. Me aprieta la mano fuerte, hago el intento de hablar y decirle que donde vamos, pero cada vez que abro la boca me para con un beso.

De repente, Santana se para y me coge por detrás de la cintura. Me destapa el pañuelo y lo que veo ante mí, es una gran fuente en medio de una diminuta plaza. El agua azul se ve iluminada por los focos que surgen de debajo del agua, y la estatua de Neptuno en medio con una frase en latín escrita encima. Estamos en Roma.


End file.
